One Mistake
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: One mistake will change your entire life. Naruto did one. And the victim was Gaara. What will they do? The summary is sucks, but I hope the story is better. NaruGaa, MPreg, Lemon, grammatical error, Rape. Please RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Hello minna-san, this is my first fanfic in english so, if I did some grammatical error, I hope you could understand it. My friend already beta-ed it for me though. So, it is better than before.

The story line is a bit AU with Canon timeline. This is the world where Sasuke is gone to Akatsuki (and thankfully, Naruto doesn't really care about it, he just mad but not chase him with his stupidity) and Shukaku have not removed from Gaara's body. The characters is about 17 I think. And it is NaruGaa, the other pairing I will show it later.

Warning: Grammatical Error, Yaoi, Lemon, MPreg, OOC

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine but the story is mine :P

**One Mistake**

It was a usual dark and cool night. But, for someone, perhaps this night would be good. But, maybe for the other someone, this night would suck. For the blonde, this night would be the best beyond compare. Well, that was for him. He spent his time with his friends, drunk, in a crowded bar.

For Uzumaki Naruto who was always happy and cheerful, this night would be one of his best.

Unfortunately, he didn't think that one of his closest friend – or maybe, he just thought him as his mere friend – was very lonely, especially tonight. Naruto had asked all of his friend to drink with him tonight, but one person.

He was Gaara.

And right now, the red haired Kazekage was watching him and all his friends from the outside of the bar. He was sitting in one of tall building amongst the shadow where no one could see him.

He really felt lonely and extremely empty tonight. Today had started out as normal day, but now watching his friends having a great time in the bar without him made him miserable. He wasn't going to cry, he told himself, but still....he felt abandoned...

So, why didn't he just jump into the bar and teach them a lesson for not inviting him?

"But I know why they didn't invite me…" he whispered to himself.

Because he was Kazekage.

What an excuse.....

That was right. He thought, if he became a Kazekage, everyone would be respect to him and acknowledge his existence. But, he never thought that the opposite would happen. He was Kazekage right now, so all of his friend stayed away from him.

He understood that, but still....

He was also a normal teenager, right?

He thought, his blonde friend wouldn't act like this. His first friend would accept him and treat him normally, but just as usual, he was wrong.

People had stopped calling him "Gaara" or even "Gaara-sama", and instead labeling him as "Kazekage-sama" and just that. That was fine actually, but he didn't like it.

He was tired of all the stupid honorable Kazekage bullshit. He wasn't emotionless like everyone made him out to be. He wanted to act like normal teenager. He wanted to hangout with his friends; but because of this damn title, all of his relationships changed, people began to avoided him.

Well, maybe it was too much, but they act so polite in front of him. Maybe they thought if they made mistakes in front of him, he would tear them apart. Of course he would never do that, but everyone thought like that. He couldn't change their minds.

He even forgot, when did the last time someone touch him?

Because he was a Jinchuuriki, because he was a Kazekage; he never knew how to touch or be touched by other people. He just knew how much it hurt when someone punched and kicked his body. He didn't know how the feeling of a hug, holding hand or kissing.

Maybe he would die without ever knowing these feelings.

Maybe....

"**You are really emo right now, poor brat...." **growled a voice from inside.

"_Shut up, it is all because of you" _Gaara clenched his fists.

**Maybe becoming a Kazekage was a dumb choice. I thought, you chose it because of that fox brat. But he's abandoned you now....**

_I chose it for myself. And, Naruto didn't abandoned me now, he just....._

"**He just what?" **The voice growled with a smirk in it's voice.

_No...nothing....._

**He is really different than you, you know. He is happy and cheerful; just look at his stupid grin, it makes me want to vomit. He's an idiot but everyone still loves him. Really, just the opposite of you.**

_You didn't need to tell me about that._

**Being inside you for all this time, I get so bored....**

_Yeah, yeah I know. My life sucks._

He felt the demons precence slowly vanish from his conscious, he was happy the monster was gone for the time being, if the conversation had continued there would have been, for sure, a fight. Gaara sometimes wondered how why Shukaku sometimes acted so gossipy and airheaded like a female, but for that tanuki monster to be a female, just the thought scared him to death.

"Ah, it is midnight now, I have to go back," he said with low voice. He needed to head back to his room in the hotel. He didn't want some Konoha shinobi to see him and start a stupid rumor about "The Kazekage playing around in the middle of the night". It was sounded so dirty....

But, just as he was about to run into his room, he noticed Naruto staggering about in the seemingly never ending shadows of the street. Naruto began to drunkenly dance and shout, scaring some ally cats away.

"He's drunk," Gaara said, more for himself. He wanted to ignore him since Naruto hadn't invited him to have little drink at the bar, but when he saw the blonde begin to vomit on the side of street he turned and was soon at Nartuo's side.

"Naruto, are you okay?" he said with flat but worry tone. Naruto's smell stung his nose and made him sick. He watched as the blonde proceeded in regurgitating the remnants of his dinner and drinks.

"Uhh....I feel.....like......shit......," Naruto sang. Gaara sighed, he didn't like to deal with drunk people. He had, had a bad experience while caring after a drunk Kankurou and Temari at same time.

But, his friend needed his help right now.

"Common, stand up Naruto, I will take you to home," he said. Naruto nodded and started to laugh but lost his balance and fell onto the street. Gaara looked at him with tired face, Naruto started to roll in the street and giggled in gibberish. This blonde was really troublesome and more annoying when he was drunk.

Since he didn't have any choice, Gaara pulled Naruto from the street and supported his body with his shoulder. Actually, just the smell alcohol and vomit from Naruto made him want to throw up. But, he dealt with it and took the blonde to his little apartment.

Naruto sung and laughed the whole ride back. For the first time in his life, Gaara felt incredibly embarrassed; he wanted to kick the blonde and leave him by himself. But, this drunken idiot was the one who save him from darkness, he tried to be patient and deal with his stupidity.

Taking Naruto into his apartment was, surprisingly, not an easy task. Since the blonde couldn't walk by himself Gaara had to support him, because Naruto was taller than him it was a hard thing to do. If he slipped him into the street, the blonde would start to roll just like a cat in heat.

"Note to self…never drink," said Gaara to himself. He couldn't wonder what he would act like if he were drunk. Fortunately, he never drank before. He only had sipped on a very small glass of beer when Tsunade forced him to.

Gaara sighed and started to walked again – he hadn't noticed that he had stopped. He tried his best to block out all of Naruto's senseless talking, at that point something began to click in his mind.

Wasn't he touching Naruto, right now?

'No, no, don't be silly, This isn't the time to think about something like that,' Gaara thought but he couldn't stop the rush of blood flushing to his face.

Touching people was a rare thing for Gaara, so he enjoyed it.

'So, people are quite warm,' he thought naively. He thought others touch would feel cool, or maybe even hurt.

This was euphoria for Gaara, and he enjoyed it while he could. Because he knew after he took Naruto home; he would have to let him go and probably the boy would forget all about it in the next day.

IoI

The night had fallen and birds began to sing their morning song. The blonde awoke from his night of heavily drinking. His head throbbed so violently that the room spun. Naruto lurched over the side of the bed, his head nearly splitting in two with each vomit.

"Man....my head feels....so....heavy.....," Naruto mumbled while rubbed his stomach. He knew he would have hangover, but he didn't think it would be to this extreme. It was terrible having to throw up for hours on end.

Soon his stomach began to calm and the room ceased it's constant spinning. He looked around the room and noticed something.

This room....felt weird...

"Wha....is this my room?" Naruto spoke to no one in particular. He glanced around one more time, he was sure this was his room…

…but....

He looked down to see that some time in the night his clothes had been half way removed…

…the room smelt of something familiar…

…and why was the bed soaking wet?

"Wa...wait...wait a minute," Naruto said with a panicked tone, it was all clear now.

He had sex with someone last night.

"Ekh....bu...but, who....who....," Naruto shouted. He quickly looked around his room to see if his mistress was there, but all to be found were clothes carelessly toss aside from last night romp about. He couldn't feel any ones presence in his apartment. Perhaps he hadn't gotten lucky last night, maybe he had just drunkenly masturbated.

No, it didn't add up. He did have sex last night. But with who?

I did my best, if the story is sucks please tell me. Because, I need to improving (especially about grammar).

I will love to see the review. My heart is doki-doki~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all reviews! I love you all! XXD

Okay, if someone want to see the pairing except NaruGaa, feel free to say it.

And this chapter is full with Lemon. Believe or not, it was my first time to write lemon so if something looks weirds, blame me!

Warning: Grammatical Error, Yaoi, Lemon, Mpreg, Rape.

In one of the rooms at the hotel, the current Kazekage was laying down in bed under a comforter with only his head showing. His face was flushed and he looked up at the ceiling with unsure eyes. He felt like crying, but the tears just didn't seem to come.

Perhaps he had reason to cry, after what happened last night....

He couldn't handle it.

Warm salty streams began to trickle down his cheeks. He sobbed alone quietly.

Last night, why had he allowed him to do that?

Why....?

Gaara closed his eyes as he cried; he began to replay the events of the night before and soon after passed out from his previous eventful night.

IoI

With his best effort, Gaara finally managed to bring the wriggling Naruto to his little apartment. After fumbling with the key that he'd managed to get out of Naruto's pocket he opened the door and carried the drunken boy in. The apartment was really untidy, Gaara stumbled over a pair of pants crumpled on the floor, he nearly dropped Naruto but managed to regain his balance.

Had Naruto ever cleaned this place? Gaara grimaced at the smell.

"Ah....home~," Naruto began to sing again.

"Yeah, you're home now Naruto," Gaara replied with a sigh. He had put a lot of effort to get him there.

By the time Gaara had reached Naruto's bed, he had thrown up so many times now that his jacket was covered in vomit. Gaara let him fall on to the bed out of surprise. Thankfully, none had got on him, but the blonde looked a mess. With the smell of alcohol and vomit radiating off of him, Gaara was sure the blonde was sick with his own smell.

"Ah, you have to change," Gaara said with tired face. Did he really need to baby sit his blonde friend? He really was hopelessly stupid. The ginger was afraid if he left him alone, the boy's stupidity would be the end of him.

And since Naruto didn't have anyone to take care of him right now…

'Ah, its okay I guess. He doesn't have any family, right?' Gaara thought while his eyes wondered around the room. He knew just how hard it was growing up alone with no one to care for you, especially when you were just a child. Living alone and bearing the burden of caring a beast inside of you that made everyone hate you. Being judged for a life you never chose; but despite all of that Naruto was always cheerful and confident.

Gaara envied him.

"I should get him out of those clothes," Gaara smirked as he made his way thru the mess to the dresser. He opened it – not surprisingly the dresser draw was just as messy as the room– he pulled out any clean clothes he could find.

"Ne~~~ do you know~?" Gaara quickly spun around at the sound of Naruto's mumbling.

"Sakura, ne...Yeah...., it isn't mochi Sakura......it is Sakura," Naruto seemed to be speaking gibberish; Gaara assumed he was dreaming, and decided to play along.

"Yeah, what's wrong with Haruno-chan?" he responded. Naruto giggled and rolled around on his bed. Gaara walked over to his bed and stared down on him.

"She dumped me....yeah....dumped....no...No...., it isn't the right word, what is that?" babbled the blonde. Gaara felt his body freeze over.

Dumped?

He wasn't even aware that they were seeing each other!

"Uhm....do you mean, she turned you down?" Gaara asked while wondering how Naruto confessed his love to Sakura at the bar.

"Huh? Turned lamp? Oh....yeah, turned down, she turned me down, uh....I'm sad," the blonde mumbled again; even though he was drunk, Gaara could still see the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm so lonely~ lonely, I mean that. Hyaa~~ I wonder why.....she turned me down.....I always loved her, ya know?"

Gaara nodded silently. He knew that. Even someone who was blind could see how Naruto loved that silly pink haired girl.

"Ah...I'm sad~," Naruto whimpered and flipped over in his bed again. Gaara sighed. He understood. It must be hard for Naruto. Love was not an easy feeling to erase or forget. The place Sakura held in his heart would forever leave a scar. And if he couldn't move on it could ruin his life forever.

"Don't be sad, you're not alone, Naruto," Gaara soothed, brushing the hair away from Naruto's forehead. Even though he was trying his best to cheer Naruto up he knew he wouldn't remember it the next day when he was sober.

"I'm alone~ Sasuke bastard is...gone, Sakura is.....turned me down, Kakashi-sensei....will uh....marry...marry with Iruka-sensei soon...., I'm alone....," Naruto slurred irritated. Gaara was a bit surprised to hear the last few words. Marry? The copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi was marrying Naruto's academy teacher?

A marriage between two men? In this village? He had thought something like that was forbidden.

"You are not alone, Naruto. I'm sure....because you have all of your friends and.... I'm here with you, I'm your friend," Gaara spoke the last few words with uncertainty.

Naruto turned towards him.

"Stay with me?" he asked with childish tone. Gaara didn't know what to say so he just nodded.

"Now, you have to change out of those clothes and get some sleep. I hope you'll be better tomorrow," Gaara said and began to pull at Naruto's soiled clothes.

'I've never undressed someone before', he thought shyly.

As Gaara began to unbutton his jacket Naruto's hands flew up and onto Gaara's face, before he could object his and Naruto's lips met.

Too surprised to enjoy the kiss, Gaara pushed Naruto away shocked.

"Wha...why did you kiss me!?" Gaara shouted flustered, but he couldn't hide his blushing face. Naruto blinked confused, then began to laugh at Gaara's blushing face.

"Ah...ha....ha...., your face is....just like....tomatoes....," he said between his laugh. Gaara wanted to smack him. This was Gaara's first kiss.

'Kiss,' Gaara thought while his hand touched his lip lightly. He was surprised, it wasn't special, it just…it felt…. it was just weird.

"But....uhm....I liked it," Naruto said, surprising the young Kazekage. Had he spoken out loud? But, before he could say anything, Naruto kissed him again, rougher this time. Gaara was surprised and tried to push him away but, Naruto was holding down his arms and press his lips harder and harder until Gaara moaned softly.

"Nh...No," Gaara said between each kiss but Naruto ignored his pleas. Naruto's tongue tenderly traced Gaara's lips, surprised, Gaara opened his mouth to object but before any words could leave his lips Naruto took this opening. Their tongues touch for only a moment then Naruto began to explore every contour of Gaara's mouth.

Gaara moaned again and his body trembling with forbidden pleasure. He didn't know that people could touch each other like this. Part of him said this was wrong but his thudding heart was saying something different. To be touched like this, it was his first time he had ever felt something like this, but Naruto was under the influence, this wasn't right.

He had to stop it.

He told his body to move… to object…but Naruto's kisses were paralyzing. He tried to free his hands but Naruto's other hand pushed Gaara's head forward; forcing him to deepen the kiss. Gaara wondered if his lips would be swollen the next day.

The kiss seemed to last forever. Gaara coughed and gasped. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to breath during a kiss.

Before he could fully recover Naruto attacked him again pressing even harder this time. Gaara could breathe, the room began to spin, and he wondered if it was from the lack of oxygen or Naruto's touch.

Naruto inched Gaara's body down onto the bed with him. The red head boy did his best to wriggle free but Naruto was stronger.

"Naru....please...stop," Gaara pleaded as Naruto kissed his neck and playfully nipped at it, Gaara moaned in mixed in pain and pleasure. Naruto made sure to pin both Gaara's hands above his head, so the frail boy couldn't escape his drunken love.

Gaara's body was trembling he didn't want it to happen this way; tears began to well in his eyes. It wasn't Naruto's kissing and biting that truly scared him, but the fact that something inside of him was enjoying it.

"Ne, you.... said.... you will... uh... will stay with me...., so.... don't fight. I.... ne... I will make you..... Feel good....," Naruto huffed. The heavy presence of alcohol on Naruto's breath burned Gaara's nose.

His body felt so powerless and it was too damn hot. Every touch from Naruto felt like fire, burning his skin. Naruto began to undress the red head, Gaara was afraid of making Naruto angry so he suffered in silence. He didn't know what Naruto was going to do but he wouldn't resist anymore, it was pointless, he was just wasting energy.

But Naruto didn't seem to like the silent role Gaara had taken. He grabbed one of Gaara's nipples so hard that Gaara screamed somewhere in between pain and pleasure. Naruto began to suckle playfully on the sore nipple while the other he pinched roughly with his fingers. Tears now rolled down Gaara's cheeks. He didn't know whether he was crying because of Naruto being so forceful or from the bliss of his touch.

Naruto released his vice grip on Gaara's nipples once they were hard and swollen. Gaara breathed heavily and stared into his captor's eyes. Naruto smirked back at him and leaned in for another kiss.

Gaara moaned under the heavy kiss and closed his eyes. He couldn't lie to himself anymore. He was really enjoying this even though part of him was frightened by Naruto's aggressiveness. He gasped with surprise when Naruto's hand started to move down his thigh. He stroked Gaara's inner thigh softly, almost brushing his stiffening member.

'This is bad, this isn't right' Gaara thought, but his body was betraying him. He moaned each time Naruto's tongue touched his neck, unveiling undiscovered feelings and urges with each inch. Gaara cried out when Naruto bit his neck so hard that it began to bleed. The blonde licked away the blood and turned his attention to Gaara's pant.

"Lets…let's get rid of these" he stammered as his hand touched Gaara's bulge.

Gaara shivered as Naruto unbuttoned his pants, and pulled them off revealing the boy's frail virgin body. Gaara felt exposed and helpless.

He was panting hard and couldn't think straight. He wasn't sure what Naruto would do to him. He was shocked to see his member so hard. 'I didn't know it could become so erect and hard' he thought naively.

"Look, you're.... enjoying it. You're... so…horny," Naruto cooed as he slid between Gaara's thighs. Gaara's hand was free now but he couldn't move it. His body felt weird, he was sweating and his loins begged for something that he couldn't understand.

"Naru...ah....stop...," he begged. He wasn't sure what they were beginning to do, it felt wrong, but at the same time it felt so right.

"Stop? But.... this child... hi....hi... want to release.... ya know," Naruto growled in heat. He passionately grabbed Gaara's hard member. Gaara arched and cried out in pleasure, he didn't know where his and Naruto's bodies started and ended. He couldn't move or feel his body, only the steady rhythm of pleasure of surging throughout his body. Naruto removed his hand from Gaara's member and offer two fingers to Gaara. Gaara stared at him dumbfounded but soon understood Naruto's intentions. As Naruto continued pumping and squeezing Gaara's dick, Gaara sucked on Naruto's extended fingers. The feeling was euphoric.

Naruto took his fingers out and began pumping harder. Gaara moaned and felt his stomach begin to twitch. Naruto playfully licked Gaara's head as pre-seminal fluid dripped from it. He laughed as he tore a piece of cloth from the bed sheet. Gaara whimpered as Naruto tied the cloth tightly around his dick, which was ready to explode.

Without warning, Naruto popped one of his wet fingers into Gaara. Gaara whimpered, it felt weird.

"No, don't Naruto, this is wrong....don't," Gaara protested panicking.

But, Naruto ignored his pleading and continued sliding his finger in and out. He enjoyed how tight Gaara was, just thinking about it made him want loosen the boy up with a hard and violent fucking. Gaara cried as he added a second finger. He was ready to release, his dick throbbed with pleasure but the tightly knotted cloth was preventing his relief.

"Nh....Na....Naru," he cried in between pants. It began to hurt, his loins wanted relief but he didn't know how to give it to them.

"No... No....you can't cum yet.... no, tee-he, I want us to peak together, you know, so hold it for a few more minutes," Naruto growled and moved deeper between Gaara legs. He rubbed his finger deeper and seemed hit something that sent a shock wave of pleasure thru Gaara that shook his entire being, he screamed not knowing what else to do.

'Wha...what is that....?' Gaara gasped.

Naruto undid his pants and revealed his own hard member. Gaara saw it; he would have blushed if his face wasn't already red with lust and pleasure. He had never seen another penis than his own, but he could tell that Naruto's was larger than average.

Naruto took Gaara's slim legs and put them over his broad shoulders. Gaara's body trembled with pain and delight as Naruto entered him.

Naruto mercilessly thrusted in and out of Gaara, he seemed to be pushing harder with each thrust until the red head screeched with desire. Naruto panting now inserted himself fully into Gaara, the clenching of the red head's muscles only made the feeling more exhilarating.

"Akh....it .... It hurts....Naru, stop...stop, please," Gaara begged and cried, but it was too late to turn back now. Naruto shifted himself inside of Gaara; he cried again but Naruto had found his sweet spot, and his cries quickly changed to moans.

Naruto pushed into his thigh harshly, bruising his sex slave was no longer a concern.

Gaara couldn't think straight; every time Naruto hit his spot all other worldly problems vanished, it was only Naruto and him.

Naruto's thrusting became more harsh and violent. He continued slamming himself into Gaara until Gaara feared he would shatter into a million pieces. So many feelings overcoming his body; shame, pleasure, regrets, lust… he couldn't keep his thoughts straight. With each one of Naruto's thrusts he whimpered and moaned.

Naruto knew he was close to climax; he reached for Gaara's hard member which was still tied with cloth and began to pump it along with each one of his thrusts. Gaara moaned and cried in pleasure. The red head thought he would explode; he was going to burst if his loins weren't relieved soon. Naruto being under the influence was no longer in Gaara's conscious.

"So…tight.... and hot, I'm….I'm almost there," Naruto grunted between his violent thrusts. Gaara couldn't hear him over the groaning bed and the blood rushing in his ears. Naruto pushed his member harder as he adjusted Gaara's leg position; now only one leg rested on Naruto's strong shoulders while the other one lied helplessly on the bed. Naruto untie the taunt cloth and Gaara cried with relief as he felt his member convulse.

Naruto was came into Gaara's; he made sure that Gaara's body sucked every drop of his semen. Gaara felt something wet and hot flowing inside him and made him melt. In right time, he was also cumming. This was the first time he had ever released. There was a lot and the release had been so euphoric that some even fell on Naruto's face and chest.

As Gaara basked in the bliss of his first orgasm, Naruto breathlessly pulled him into his lap. Gaara startled, gazed into his eyes; Naruto smiled and kissed him deeply.

"Now..." Naruto was still out of breath, "now.... you ....are mine," his whisper into Gaara's ear sent a shiver down his spine. Gaara moaned when he felt Naruto was hard again and push himself inside of him.

Naruto nibbled on Gaara's ear then hissed, "Are you ...ready.... for another.... round?"

IoI

After climaxing another 5 times, Naruto fell asleep; once Gaara was sure that Naruto was asleep he quickly escaped. Now, Gaara was at his room, and each movement reminded his sore body of the night before. He was still leaking Naruto's juices, the dripping made an uncomfortable wet spot in his boxers.

'Was that…sex?' Gaara thought naively. He thought sex was only between female and male, but what they had shared last night, it was just as Temari had explained it.

After crying for a couple hours he felt a bit better. It was just a mistake. Just a mistake. Naruto didn't do it on purpose, and he could forgive him. Gaara may be sore but wasn't hurt from the experience and everything would soon be back to normal.

But to have sex like that, while Naruto was under the influence, he felt regretful. He lost his virginity to Naruto. Naruto didn't love him; wasn't sex shared between couples in love?

And the sex was way too rough…well…he knew Naruto was a really powerful person but, maybe he was too strong. For every bruise and bump Naruto had left last night Gaara must hide from everyone. He hoped this incident would end here. He didn't want anyone to find out; he would do his best to act as normally as he could in front of Naruto and pretend that nothing happened.

_By the way, this has been bugging me for a while… Shukaku, why you didn't stop Naruto?_

**Because, it was….him.**

_Him? Who?_

**You wouldn't understand.**

_... I'll forget it for now to avoid confrontation, besides; I believe Naruto has already forgotten all about last night by now. He must be confused to see his room in that condition; but, I hope for both of our sakes that he doesn't recall that it was I whom he had sex with last night._ Gaara couldn't help but blush.

"**It wasn't sex. It was rape. He fucking rapped you, and you're not the least bit upset! What's wrong with you? Did he fuck your brains out as well?" The voice hissed.**

_O-of course not, I just don't want my relationship with Naruto to change. He must be feel guilty if he knows. So, just let it be a secret between us._

**So, you've decide to not tell the brat? You are too kind, and kindness is stupidity.**

_No, I can't; I can't tell anyone. If someone knew that Naruto raped the Kazekage…it could start a war between Konoha and Suna. Or the elders and Suna villagers might disown me because I'm so weak._

"**It isn't because you are weak, brat. You enjoyed it." Shukaku nearly spat.**

_M-Maybe you are right… but, it was a mistake. Let me and Naruto forget it and forget it ever happened. This way Naruto and I will be able to continue living normal lives._

**I'm afraid that will not happen.**

_Eh? Why? What makes you think so?_

But Shukaku was gone. Shukaku seemed angry. Gaara sighed; maybe the tanuki monster's ego was bruised because his host was so easily taken advantage of; and by another host. Again the demon was acting petty and selfish just like a girl. Gaara again shook the thought from his head and got up to take a shower and get ready for the day.

As Gaara began to wash away the sweat and lustful thoughts from the night before, something escaped his lips….

"Naruto…."

I hope there nobody will have nosebleed after read this chapter ^^

And please review, I will try to update as fast as I can!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took forever for me to update it. My homeworks are killing me (yeah, until now they are killing me) so it was so hard to update this story. But, I did my best!

Oh my gods, I really happy with all your reviews. It made me so touched. I did my best to update this story fast but my homework always disturbing me. And sorry to didn't inform you about this story would be a rape fic. I forgot to write it. Since I was doubt about will I make this story as rape fic or not and I chose to do that but forget to leave the warning. But, I fixed it.

Sorry for my bad grammar....

And I did my best to write this story. I didn't know how the feeling of someone who pregnant but I will search the information I will try to make it better!

* * *

His hazel green tint eyes gazed up into the sky. His heart was shrouded in a cloud of sorrow and regret. He sighed over and over again trying to relieve this pressure he felt on his chest. People wouldn't be concerned with him lying around in the grass, perhaps they would think that the Kazekage was stressed with the work dealing with the relationship between Suna and Konoha. He felt sick.

His body wasn't what felt sick though, it was his mind.

He did his best to forget the incidents that lead to his deflowering. When he was around him he couldn't directly look into his eyes. He did his best to act normal despite his blushing cheeks and trembling body.

He prayed that this situation wouldn't forever traumatize him.

Why was he having such a hard time forgetting all of this? Whenever he looked at himself in the mirror, the blonde's words echoed in his head.

"_You're mine now…"_

"Gaara, are you okay?"

Gaara jumped at the sound of the sweet voice and turned to see his sister's worried face.

"No …nothing. I'm okay," answered Gaara unsure of himself. Temari could tell there was something wrong with her normally analytic brother, but since Gaara never told her anything there wasn't much she could do.

"We'll be leaving Konoha soon, try not to day dream too much. Lady Hokage will meet you to say goodbye," said Temari. They would leave Konoha now; their business was done here and Gaara needed to get back to Suna as soon as possible.

"Yeah, I know," Gaara mumbled his eyes falling to the ground. He was actually pleased about leaving Konoha…but…it seemed he was leaving something behind with Konoha. "This is my problem…" he told himself, but, who was he kidding; it was more than that now.

What _was_ wrong with him?

'It's pointless to think that now,' he told to himself. He half heartedly gave his goodbyes to the Hokage and trying his best to overlook the cheerful blonde standing next to her. He ignored the others goodbyes and turned around, facing his siblings and the rest of his entourage. He took his first step back towards the normality of Suna when a voice made him stop cold in his tracks.

"Gaara!" the sweet voice called again.

Gaara was startled a second time to hear Naruto calling him. He stood in place and didn't dare look back to meet gazes with the blonde.

"Uhm....The next time you visit, I'll have to give you an awesome tour of Konoha and show you some of the hotspots!"

Gaara held his breath and nodded. His back was still turned to Konoha; he felt if he saw Naruto now he would cry. He couldn't stand it. He felt his heart breaking. Every fiber of his person and world was unraveling because of just one mistake. He really wanted to stay friends with Naruto but he couldn't even look Naruto in the eyes anymore. Could things ever go back to normal?

IoI

After Gaara left Naruto sat down in the shade under a tree and sighed to himself. How could he be so calm when he couldn't even remember who or how he had lost his virginity to? He felt like screaming. 'I'm not pouting like a spoiled child, I have a legit reason to be upset' he thought to himself, 'I was hoping that that night would be romantic and with someone I really loved.' It sounds silly, but he did want it, just not that way…he had barely kissed someone and then just a night ago he made love to someone he couldn't even remember one bit of it.

The blonde concentrated hard, but no memory returned of that night; who was this mysterious girl….or…guy? Something inside of him suddenly remembered a masculine body in his arms…but who? Naruto now flustered stood up and started back into the village.

'But who?' he echoed in his head.

"Ack! this is so annoying!" he cursed as he ran his hand through his hair. He wandered through the village without really having any real destination to arrive at. He desperately wanted to ask someone for help… but, how would he ask something embarrassing like this? "Umm excuse me could you help me figure out who I had sex with a few nights ago? I was really smashed and can't recall." He cringed at the thought, he'd rather die first.

'But maybe that person will appear someday. Yeah...it seems so pointless anyway to keep searching for someone I don't even remember.' he concluded, giving up he headed towards main town to have some ramen.

A small gust of wind blew through Naruto's window, sweeping away the red haired evidence lying on his bed. If only the blonde would have paid a little closer attention to his room before leaving.

IoI

Gaara stared into the mirror with tired eyes. What was wrong with him? For the past few days he felt so powerless and he lacked energy. He didn't have an appetite, and he looked a wreck; maybe it was an effect from his insomnia? No, these weren't the normal side effects.

'And my belly, it… hurts. Am I sick?' he thought in his mind. He stroked his hand over his tender belly; he sighed and turned on the water then washed his face. He hadn't felt good all week.

But, he needed to fulfill his duty as a Kazekage. He didn't have any choice.

"Gaara, breakfast is ready! You need to eat soon or you will be late!" Temari called him from dinner room. Gaara solemnly walked down the long hallway towards the dining room.

Before he could reached the dining room the aroma from the food struck him. His stomach lurched and his head spun. Holding back gags the whole way Gaara managed to make it to the bathroom before he violently threw up into the sink. The red head was panted while he rubbed his own tummy trying to calm it. His mouth tasted bitter which made him loose his appetite.

"God, what's wrong with me?" he moaned.

Was it because he lost his virginity? Did this happen to everyone? No, he was sure that Kankurou wasn't a virgin anymore but he never looked like this. Or maybe that was because Kankurou was straight? Was this punishment?

He needed to do some research, or perhaps he would as Temari later.

"Uh, Gaara… are you okay?" Gaara turned to see his older sister approaching him with worry in her eyes. Gaara nodded silently but turned his head quickly and proceeded to finish vomiting in the hall closet.

Temari swallowed hard, Gaara's condition was making her feel sick but she tried not to let it show. She rubbed his back gently and felt Gaara's forehead.

"You don't have a fever. Maybe you caught a stomach bug, you do tend to go out at night went it's colder," she said with a sigh.

"Maybe…but I haven't been out at night in awhile," he softly mumbled. He wouldn't go out at night in fear that it would remind him of the incident with Naruto.

"Hm, well if it continues you should go see the medical ninja. For now you should just rest in your room for the rest of today," Temari smiled hoping to make Gaara feel better. Gaara shook his head. She was right, his head was spinning and his belly twitching but he couldn't ignore his duties as a Kazekage.

Temari protested but she knew how stubborn Gaara could be when he made up his mind. Gaara stood up holding his stomach and proceeded to the dining room; but, again his stomach began to twitch and he ran to the bathroom. Temari sighed and grabbed a bottle of antacids out of the cupboard.

"Aww....poor Gaara." She cooed as she helped him drink the elixir.

IoI

"Ngh…it hurts," Gaara grunted as he clutched at his stomach. He was sweating profusely and panted as he cringed in pain. He couldn't focus on his work at all. He didn't understand what was happening to his body; for past few days his stomach was so sensitive to any strong or strange smell. He wanted to go see the medical ninja, but there was no time for that. As the pain grew worse so did his fears that he had contracted some serious disease. 'Maybe I should go…' he thought.

"But first, I need to finish this task," he murmured to himself. He did his best to keep his mind focus with all his work on his desk.

'I wonder where Shukaku has been, it seems like I haven't talked to him for awhile now. He always blocked his thoughts when he was upset, he couldn't still be mad about "that" could he?' he began to worry.

He'd be sure to check on the tanuki monster later. Usually he always disturbed him when he was bored but he barely talked to him anyway. His mind was quiet for right now, the silence made him uneasy.

"Ah, the next is...," As Gaara's hand hovered over the next paper his stomach lurched, this time making his whole body sick. Everything around him faded to black the last sound he heard before blacking out was his head hitting his desk.

* * *

Sorry it is short! I just want to end it at here....

Just see for the next chapter. I hope I will update it faster

Review please~


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, here is the 4th chapter! I hope you all like this chapter!

Enjoy it ;)

* * *

Temari ran into the corridor of the hospital frantically. She had heard Kankurou found Gaara unconscious in his room and brought him to the hospital. She knew something like this would eventually happen considering Gaara's state lately; but still… she couldn't remember the last time that he had been so weak in health. Gaara's strength was why the elders chose him as Kazekage despite his young age.

She recognized Kankurou standing in front of a room.

"Kankurou!" she yelled down the hospital hallway, not concerned with the other patients. Kankurou turned to her, his eyes matching hers with worry.

"Temari," he stopped not sure what to say. As Temari approached him she took notice of the closed hospital door he stood next to.

"Is Gaara okay?" she asked. Kankurou grunted and fiddled with his hood.

"They're still examining him…they won't even let me in the room," he said frustrated.

"But, what's wrong with Gaara? He's been acting weird lately," she asked not really expecting an answer. Kankurou shook his head. The two siblings didn't have any idea what could be the cause of Gaara's illness.

"Unless I'm imagining it… Gaara has looked and acted so odd after we came back from Konoha." she said again. Kankurou nodded. "He looked upset about something." added Kankurou.

"And just starting a few weeks ago, his stomach has been so sensitive to smell and food." she thought about how he had been avoiding the dining room and kitchen all together the past few weeks; and when he did eat it was almost nothing. Despite his lack of appetite he seemed, to Temari, to be plumping up. His ankles and around his waist seemed to be swollen.

"I'd hear him groan all the time, like he was in pain… but every time I asked him, he'd always say he was okay," Kankurou said interrupting Temari's thoughts. Gaara's suffering in silence attitude was starting to really scare him. "Do you think it could be Shukaku again?" he asked Temari. She looked down, doubting his assumption.

"Maybe… but all that matters right now is if Gaara is going to be alright," she answered barley above a whisper. She was really worried about her little brother. Gaara could be so stubborn sometimes; why couldn't he just ask for help?

The door opened, startling the two concerned siblings, they looked up as a medical-nin emerged. She looked tired and confused; she glanced at Temari and Kankurou with uneasy eyes.

"Is Gaara okay?" Temari was frantic. Kankurou stood silently trying to be strong for his sister and little brother.

"Well, Gaara-sama is doing better than he was, but we still haven't found the cause of his affliction. His chakra is low but every test has come back negative. We have no idea what is wrong with the Kazekage, I'm sorry." she spoke calmly trying not to further upset them.

"So, what will you do?" asked Temari. The medical-nin sighed. "It seems we don't have any choice but to ask for Chiyo-baasama's help,"

Temari and Kankurou looked at each other with wrinkled brows; Chiyo-baasama was a crotchety and very rude elder, she claimed to no longer care about Suna; to ask her for help…Gaara's condition must be bad if they're going to her.

IoI

Temari entered the room to stay with Gaara, while Kankurou had gone along to Chiyo-baasama's place. She walked in slowly, trying not to wake her poor little brother. The room was private so the only family could enter and the medical nin's had gone on with their duties. Temari and Gaara sat together alone in the room, Temari leaned over Gaara with concern. His face was filled with pain; he gritted his teeth and moaned in his sleep. He was obviously in discomfort; why hadn't the medical-nin given him something to ease his suffering?!

Gaara tossed and turned in his sleep, his clothes and hair were drenched in a cold sweat and his fingers clutched at his stomach. Temari sat on the edge of the bed beside Gaara. Feeling helpless, she stroked Gaara's forehead hoping he would feel better soon.

The door was suddenly opened. Temari jumped at the sudden noise, Kankurou entered the room and following close behind him was Chiyo-baasama with a snarl that seemed to be carved into her face. Temari stood up and walked over next to Kankurou. She was impressed that Kankurou had managed to talk the old hag into coming here and helping Gaara.

"Since when did we start supporting a weak Kazekage?" she hacked, sarcasm heavy in her voice. Kankurou felt Temari tense up with this remark. The sand siblings had forgotten, Chiyo-baasama was one of the elders who against Gaara become Kazekage.

"Say what you like I don't care anymore, but please, help my little brother. I'm begging you," pleaded Kankurou. Temari smirked to herself. It was rare for Kankurou to use "please"; but he really cared about Gaara, so much that his pride took a side swipe.

Chiyo-baasama sighed and approached Gaara who was still lying in pain on the bed. Although Chiyo-baasama was a real pain in the ass, she was the best medical-nin in Suna. Temari and Kankurou's walked over near the window to give Chiyo-baasama a little more space.

Chiyo-baasama examined Gaara. She put her hands on Gaara's forehead flashed a light into Gaara's eyes. She placed both of her hands on Gaara's head and their chakra began to unite and flow, until it formed a circle of blue light.

Temari and Kankurou watched speechless.

Chiyo-baasama slowly worked her way down to Gaara's chest then belly, she held her hands over Gaara's stomach for a few minutes then continued until the light touched Gaara's feet. She came back into Gaara's belly; Temari knew his stomach was where the problem lied. He had been throwing up for almost 2 weeks, and he had been clutching at his stomach in pain.

Could Gaara have cancer or some other fatal disease!? Temari shook the thought away. It was too awful to think about.

"Th-This is....," gasped Chiyo-baasama, confusion and disgust filled her face. Kankurou and Temari simultaneously ran to Chiyo-baasama's side. Her body trembled and her eyes were filled with fear.

"What's wrong with Gaara!?" asked Kankurou, he couldn't stand the suspense anymore. Temari bit her lip, she said a soft pray under her breath, "Please let Gaara be okay."

"Is it something serious like a fatal disease?" asked Temari frantically, she was losing her wit, but Chiyo-baasama just kept staring at Gaara's belly silently.

The tension was so thick in the room you could cut it with a knife. What seemed like an eternity later Chiyo-baasama finally took a deep breath. She turned to Temari and Kankurou who were on the verge of strangling the answers out of the old woman.

"What kind of symptoms has he been showing lately?" she asked while walking over to the sofa and resting. Temari and Kankurou followed her but chose not to sit, frustrated that she had avoided their questions.

"What kind of symptoms?" Temari echoed.

"Well, has he been throwing up often? Or not wanting to eat anything? Or maybe he only wanted to eat certain things?" her face looked tired.

"Yeah, he has been throwing up for almost 2 weeks now and he's barely eating anything," answered Temari, but she already knew something wasn't right.

The symptom's that Chiyo-baasama asked about sounded familiar though? 'Like I should know what's causing them.' Temari thought. Or was it just her?

"I know what's wrong with him," Chiyo-baasama sighed. Temari and Kankurou looked at each other confused.

"Uhm, then what's wrong with Gaara?" Temari asked again.

"I will explain everything once he wakes, but for now I think we should all take some time to rest, it's been a long day." she yawned and then proceeded to lie down on the sofa. She didn't seem all that concerned so Temari and Kankurou followed her advice, but still anxious to hear what was wrong with their little brother.

IoI

Gaara continued to groan and toss in his sleep. His belly really ached; it felt just like a ninja specialist taijutsu kick him in the stomach a few thousand times. Despite the relentless pain he tried to contact Shukaku. He had a feeling that Shukaku was behind all of this.

He opened his eyes and he noticed he was under his own conscious. It had been a long time since he was here, since he didn't have to drown in his own heart just to talk with Shukaku. Usually, Shukaku always appeared in his head. But, lately he could barely feel the tanuki presence.

He continued walking in his own conscious, there was nothing here and it seemed that he could walk forever, there was only himself and the darkness. He could walk even though there was nothing supporting him. He kept himself busy thinking about the current circumstances he had been in lately, constantly asking why but getting no answer.

Finally, far off in the distance he could see a giant chamber. He ran all the way too it and stopped outside of the large entrance.

The chamber was really dark, and he could barley see the outline of Shukaku, but the deep groans and rustling reassured him that the great beast was in there.

_Shukaku?_

He waited for the tanuki monster answered him but Shukaku's only reply was more groaning and hissing, Gaara could sense that he was in pain.

_Shukaku? What's wrong?_

"**Is that you, brat?" **he croaked, finally the monster noticed him.

_Yes, I'm here. You have been quiet lately, it made me worry. What's wrong with you and....with me?_

An ear piercing howl came from the dark entrance; Gaara covered his ears with his hands wincing at the painful shriek.

"**IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU! STUPID BRAT! YOU WERE CARELESS AND LOOK WHAT HAPPEN TO ME!? YOU'RE SO FUCKING WEAK AND PITIFUL! YOU KNOW I COULDN'T FIGHT **_**HIM**_** AND HE RELEASED INTO ME! AND NOW BECAUSE OF YOU, I BARE HIS SEED!!!!!"**

Gaara looked into the blazing eyes of the tanuki, horror filled his face. Everything blurred around him but the last sentence echoed in his head vibrating his very being.

Shukaku was pregnant?

IoI

Gaara sat up in horror. He was panting hard and his clothes and hair were drenched in a cold sweat. A pang of pain exploded from Gaara's stomach and he let out a loud groan that woke Temari and Kankurou from their slumber.

"Gaara! You're awake!" Temari wrapped her arms around him. Gaara couldn't fight his sister's embrace, his pain was nearly paralyzing.

"Gaara, are you okay?" asked Kankurou worried. Gaara had never looked so pained before.

"Ah so you're finally awake?" Chiyo-baasama grumbled, "Now I can explain everything."

Gaara turned to see the old lady. He stared blankly at her for a bit before realizing it was Chiyo-baasama, the one who had sealed Shukaku into him.

"Yeah, explain everything! I can't take this anymore!" shouted Kankurou angrily. Temari continued to embrace Gaara and stroking his hair, trying to calm him down. A part of her knew what was happening to Gaara but she didn't want to believe it.

"Where I should start? Oh right, I was the one who sealed Shukaku inside Gaara so I know this fact, maybe you all didn't know but Shukaku is...female," she said trying her best to explain the situation.

Temari and Kankurou shared shocked glances, while Gaara only closed his eyes. He already knew this, but he didn't want to accept it.

"When I sealed the female Shukaku into Gaara, I thought Gaara's gender in return would be female because of Shukaku," she explained.

Temari and Kankurou didn't know what to say, they were stunned.

"But to my surprise he was born a male, the 4th Kazekage was so happy I couldn't bear to tell him about it. So I kept it secret; but when examining your body Gaara, I noticed.....," Chiyo-baasama stopped to cough; Temari and Kankurou leaned in closer trying to hear her better.

"I noticed....along with your male reproductive organs you also carry a womb close to your rectum," she said softly.

"A womb?" Kankurou tried to regain his composure.

Temari tried her best to swallow all information carefully. She knew now what was wrong with her baby brother and what Chiyo-baasama would say next.

"So...I have...a womb?" asked Gaara with a shaky voice. Chiyo-baasama nodded.

"But, I never thought your womb would function since you were a boy, so I never bothered to tell anyone. I hoped that you would die without ever knowing it," she said. Gaara nodded. He stroked his belly tenderly.

"And I hoped you wouldn't have any ovum within it, I never heard that you menstruated so I assumed all was well. But perhaps, because of Shukaku, you kept some of your eggs… anything can happened with you jinchuuriki's though." she explained again, carefully choosing her words so the siblings could understand it.

"But, even though you have ovum and womb inside of you, you wouldn't get...uhm... pregnant if the eggs weren't… fertilized," she said blushing; she was a little embarrassed that she was having this talk with Gaara. Temari and Gaara's face also turned a deep shade of red while Kankurou was in complete shock and was no longer able to listen to the conversation.

'Don't tell me,' thought Gaara, finally understanding what Shukaku had said.

'Don't tell me, that I'm....,', his body froze over with horror and he gingerly touched his swollen abdomen.

"But, if you have sperm released inside of you....well, just like a normal girl. There a chance of you getting pregnant," she sighed.

"So....I'm....," Gaara said with trembling body. Temari tried to calm him but she was having a hard time herself keeping calm.

"Yes, unfortunately, Gaara, you are, what I've estimated… 2 months pregnant. The reason why your belly keeps hurting is because your stomach is growing and adapting to the life that's growing inside your womb," she stopped and gave time for everyone to grasp the information given.

Kankurou came back to his senses when he heard the word pregnant.

"So, I'm really....," before Gaara could finish his sentence Kankurou stood up tugging on his hood.

"OH MY GOD! MY BABY BROTHER IS PREGNANT!" he shouted as his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.

Gaara was trembling; he tried to calm himself and begin to sort out everything in his head.

He had a womb…with ovum.

If sperm were released inside of him, he could get pregnant.

And the sperm was from....

Naruto.....

So, he was pregnant with....

Naruto's baby?

"Gaara? I know you are in shock right now, but....who..uh..who is the father?" asked Temari fearing the worst. She was just as shocked as Kankurou, but they needed to sort this all out before she fainted herself.

Gaara stared into Temari eyes not wanting to answer her question. Tears began to stream down his face, and he quietly cried in Temari's arms.

He couldn't say it. He couldn't.

Of course, the father was....Uzumaki Naruto.

IoI

"Naruto? What's wrong? You keep spacing out," shouted Sakura annoyed. Naruto gasped and turned towards her and laughed a little embarrassed. She hated that stupid grin but couldn't help smiling back. Naruto looked up at the clouds, he felt like someone was calling his name from far away like someone needed him right now. Was he forgetting something?

"Ah, it's probably nothing. Yeah! Let's get back to practice, Sakura-chan!" he obnoxiously shouted and then ran into forest. Little did Naruto know what the future would hold for him.

* * *

Finally, I can write the reason why Gaara could be pregnant. What a stupid reason, but I can't think the other way ^^;

If you guessing where Gaara's womb is....I can't tell it, I'm suck at biology so...let's your imagination work ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I'm really sorry for the long update. I have been studied for exams so...well. At least I update this. Okay, one of the reviewer ask me that Chiyo-baasama is already dead. Okay, I know. I thought I already wrote that this fic have AU timeline but still in the same world with the original story. Gaara never die and Akatsuki never attack Konoha either. So, Chiyo-baasama is still alive. Sorry, if it is confusing.....

Well, let's enjoy the story

* * *

Naruto was staring up at the blue sky. He flinched as a droplet of water fell onto his nose. He had just come back from practicing, he was drenched in sweat and his stomach growled with hunger. He smiled and began to walk back toward Kohana. A loud crack of thunder signaled a down pour and his smile quickly turned into a grimace

"Rain on a sunny day, how odd," he mumbled, cursing under his breath.

His shoes and clothes were soaked by the time he made it back to the village. He decided to eat in the Ichiraku not really excited after the rain had ruined the beautiful day. Lately, he felt something was wrong; he had been feeling anxious without any real reason. He wondered if it had any connection with the night he had lost his virginity but he couldn't be sure.

The rain wasn't that bad, he thought. It was a warm summers rain but he just wished it wasn't so wet. There were no grey clouds to be seen for miles yet the rain continued to fall. It was like the sky itself knew what was going on and weeping. He felt that something was off.

Naruto dodged in and out of hanging over roofs trying his best to keep dry. "Ne....young boy...."

Naruto jumped at the sound of the voice and turned to see who called him. He saw a small portly woman sitting behind a bare table with the word "forecast" sewn into the fabric. Ehhh -_-, it was the village's "psychic", she wore a worn out white coat her eyes hidden behind her thick outdated glasses. Naruto tried to act like he didn't hear her, he didn't like to mess around with fortune-tellers.

"I know you want to go, but young boy, just hear what I have to say," she pleaded. Naruto stared at her skeptically. Why would he care about what she had to say? She was the crazy old woman that "told fortunes"; despite the rain she continued to sit outside waiting for her next gullible victim, Naruto gaffed.

"What's wrong, Obaa-chan?" finally Naruto asked starting to feel sorry for her.

"I see bad luck in your future, I wanted to warn you to be cautious. Something is coming I sense it," she said with husky voice.

"Eh? What did you say?" asked Naruto not understanding or really listening to the crazy old bat.

"Listen to my advice. Everything that happens, happens for a reason, it is fate. Do not run away from your fate, for everything you have done thus far has woven this path for you. Straying from this path can be dangerous and harmful to those whose fates are directly connected with yours. Head my warning Uzamaki Naruto." She forbore.

Naruto blankly stared at her, he didn't understand any of this fate talk.

"Uh...Thanks for the advice, Obaa-chan. Now, I have to go," he said before turning and running back to his apartment hoping not to be caught by any other lunatics that evening.

But still…what she had said…

He had already felt that something was wrong; her odd words had somehow made him feel worse than before.

IoI

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama has called you to the Hokage Office! Hurry!"

Naruto turned to his pink haired comrade. He was half naked and dripping with sweat, the air was humid from the rain the night before but practice seemed to be the only thing to make him forget his forbearing feelings.

"Eh? Why? Tell Tsuande baa-chan that I'm practicing right now," he protested but a fierce glance from Sakura convinced him to pack up. He threw on his t-shirt, tied his jacket around his waist, and threw his weapon into his bag. Throwing the duffle over his shoulder he followed Sakura back towards the village.

"I don't know what's wrong. But, Tsunade-sama's seems very tense and worried, you should hurry up," she said looking over her shoulder at Naruto. He sighed and picked up the pace a little leaping from building to building towards the Hokage's office.

"Naruto, is something wrong? You've been acting weirder than normal. ," Sakura inquired jumping from roof to roof.

"R-really?" Naruto nervously laughed. She was right, he was acting differently even he could see it.

"Yeah, you look a less enthusiastic," she said. Naruto forced out a louder laugh trying to avoid the conversation.

"C-mon Sakura-chan, we should pick up the pace, I don't want Tsunade baa-chan get mad at me." Naruto said changing topics. He began moving faster; leaping now next to Sakura, he could feel her tense up.

The building grew in size the closer they came. While Sakura entered through the front door Naruto hopped up the buildings floors arriving at the Hokage's office window.

He saw the Fifth Hokage and Suzune in the room. He leap into the room obnoxiously but quickly returning outside with a good swat from Tsunade.

"You are late! Damn brat!" yelled Tsunade furiously.

"You a really are stupid Naruto," said Sakura, entering the room.

Naruto laughed warmly, it was hard to stay mad at him too long when she was always so cheerful. Tsunade sat down behind her desk and held up a piece of paper. Naruto stared at her starting to feel a little uneasy about this sudden meeting. Usually when he was called it wasn't so urgent, normally a mission assignment but Kakashi-Sensei was currently out on an S-ranked mission so him an Sakura were taking a break to practice.

So what could be so important that she would need to see him right now?

"Uhm... baa-chan, why'd you call me?" he asked, ignoring the fact that Tsunade hate "baa-chan" nickname.

Tsunade sighed, ignoring Naruto's bad attitude. A sudden emergency letter sent from Suna worried her, the note only stated "Send Uzumaki Naruto immediately!". It wasn't a big enough emergency for them to give details yet the message was labeled as urgent. Could it be a trap?

And, if it was about Naruto, Tsunade afraid that it wasn't good news.

"Okay, someone has called you to go to Suna," said Tsunade bluntly.

"For what?" asked Naruto thrown off by the odd request .

"I don't know, brat." She snapped at him growing irritated, "but I pray that it's nothing bad."

Naruto nodded stupidly.

"Well Naruto, prepare for your departure to Suna. You will leave tomorrow morning. The call for you seems really important so, watch your attitude while there and don't cause any problems. And finally Naruto…be careful…," Tsunade ordered.

"Okay, baa-chan! I will prepare my tools now! Jaa-ne!" and with that, Naruto was out of sight.

Tsunade sighed. Suzune and Sakura could tell she was really concerned.

"What's wrong, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"I just have a bad feeling about this, well I guess there's nothing I can do but hope everything will be alright," answered Tsunade getting back to her paperwork. Shizune and Sakura looked at each other with concern.

IoI

Gaara was crying in his private room in the hospital. Kankurou and Temari looked at him worried. They had force the identity of the baby's father out of Gaara and now weeping feeling ashamed of himself.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Kankurou had nearly fainted when he heard Naruto's name while Temari wasn't really surprise. Naruto was Gaara's closest friend.

After regaining his senses, Kankurou had gone to the bird's aviary and sent the faster bird out to deliver the message to Konoha. He had made the letter short for lack of words and afraid he anger might get in the way. He was pissed to say the least, the whole idea of Naruto taking advantage of Gaara made him hell bent, but he was really grateful to Naruto for saving Gaara and changing him into the person he is today. At the time though this seemed to be unforgivable.

Gaara wept, his face pressed against his pillow muffling his sobs. Naruto would arrive there soon and discover that he had been his mysterious sex partner just a few months back, and now Gaara was carrying his child; how would he explain this?

He was now pregnant because of one mistake, but how could he have known? He never ever had any idea that he could get pregnant.

Now, he was pregnant with his best friend's child.

What would he do?

Chiyo-baasama left the choice with him. He could choose to abort the baby or to raise it.

What would the citizens of Suna think? Their Kazekage was pregnant, a pregnant male… surly they would ban him!

And what would happen to Naruto?

He wiped away his tear and sat up, startling the sleepy Temari.

"I...want to go out for awhile," he said weakly. Temari stood up.

"I will go with you," she said concerned.

"No, I just need some fresh air, don't worry about me Temari," he smiled convincingly. Temari sighed and nodded, but she was worried. Gaara was not in a healthy state, he was still throwing up and he barely ate anything. He continued to clutch at his stomach in pain, but she understood that he needed to get out. He had been cooped up in the room for 3 days now.

Gaara slowly rose from the bed, tenderly caressing his protruding tummy. Temari helped him pull his jacket over his arms.

Gaara smiled at her and waddled towards the door softly touching his stomach. Once out of the room he sighed slouching his shoulders, he really needed some fresh air or he feared his head might explode.

He grunted as he made his way down the hallway; his legs were shakey from lack of movement over the past few days and standing seemed to make his stomach pains more severe.

A few people greeted him he nodded and waved back, the atmosphere was depressing, he could hear crying and moaning echo through the hallways and the hospital smell burned his nose.

'I think I'll go up to the roof,' he thought. He loved heights.

He slowly made his way to the roof, quickly regretting his choice as climbing the stairs only caused his belly more pain.

What seemed like agonizing eternity later he arrived at the roof safely. The smell of fresh laundry made him smile and he glanced at the white bed sheets hanging out to dry. He grinned soaking up the warm sunlight, he made his way over to the edge.

He could see almost all of Suna, so beautiful and serene. With the cool breeze he felt like he could finally sort through all of his thoughts..

He didn't want an abortion. The baby was innocent in all of this…Naruto and his child. He wanted to raise it.

But how? What would happen to him and his baby? Was he strong enough to take care a fragile baby by himself.

And furthermore, what would he do about Naruto? What would Naruto do if he knew about the baby?

How he would do if Naruto didn't want him to keep the baby?

Gaara shook his head. Naruto would never do that. He knew Naruto, even though he was slow and sometimes annoying, he still loved and cared about everyone.

He blushed. It would be nice if he could raise the baby together with Naruto.

But, would Naruto want to?

"NARUTO!!!"

Gaara was startled to see Kankurou chasing someone on the roofs of Suna buildings.

Orange and black.

"Naruto!" Gaara gasped. He hadn't thought about how Kankurou would handle seeing Naruto.

Naruto ran from confused and frankly surprised to be greeted by a red faced Kankurou with his Kugutsu ready to tear him to pieces.

Gaara, trying his best to ignore the pulses of pain, hurried after the two. He tried to hurry but it had been awhile since he had done any real exercise but before he could reached the two Kankurou had cornered him on one of the roofs and Naruto was clumsily trying to talk his way out of the fight.

"Holy shit! What's my fault, you bastard!?" yelled Naruto trying to get out from Kankurou's hand. Gaara tried to jump faster but his sight was being blurred frin the pain of his stomach.

He could barely hear the conversation between Naruto and Kankurou even though they were shouting. Gaara was keeping all his concentration on each jump from roof to roof. His feet felt so heavy and his head pounded.

Finally he had reached the two bickering boys but as his feet touch the edge of the roof he felt his legs give out. He fell helplessly awaiting the crushing blow from the ground.

He clenched his eyes shut but the pain never came, he looked up to see Naruto's dirty face smiling back at him. Naruto helped Gaara all the way back on the roof and sit down.

"Gaara! Holy shit don't do that you scared me! Whoa, hey you're really pale are you alright? And what's with the getup? Have you been at the Hospital!?" Naruto was starting to get obnoxious.

Gaara stared down at Naruto's feet, not able to make eye contact with him. What would he do!? What would he say?!

"No..it's...," he said softly. He closed his eyes, his head was spinning, he couldn't take this pressure and his stomach hurt so much. He felt his eyes roll back in his head and his body go limp falling into Naruto's embrace.

He heard Kankurou's yell for help and Naruto's strong hands supporting him, then everything went black.

* * *

Please review~

I will try to update the next chapter faster


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I always came with reasons why I updated it very late. Maybe it is kinda silly, but I have trip last week then my compter have been error for 4 days then yeah....exams and homeworks were killing me too so I'm sorry with my late update....

And thanks to my beta-reader, Hanchi-san (well, you don't have an account at here right?). She worked hard in this chapter so it become more beautiful...

Okay....lets we read the story

* * *

Naruto's pace was fast as he cradled Gaara's limp body tight against his chest. It was the first time he had seen Gaara so weak or helpless. Kankurou's eyes burned into the back of Naruto's head with spite, it made Naruto feel uneasy. What was his problem? He was thrown off by Kankurou's violent tantrum when he first arrived; 'has everyone lost their mind?' he thought to himself.

Was Gaara the one who call him to the Suna?

Naruto turned to see Kankurou who followed close behind him. He wanted to ask about the sudden summoning, but Kankurou's glare forced him to keep quiet and quicken his pace.

'Did I do something wrong?' Naruto thought. He looked down at the inert redhead, 'And…what's wrong with Gaara?'

"Hey, asshole!"

Naruto jumped at his rough voice and craned his neck to look back.

"Be careful with my little brother, if you drop him, I'll cut you to pieces," he growled. Naruto swallowed hard, Kankurou isn't someone you want to piss off.

Naruto nodded stupidly and carefully repositioned Gaara so that his weight was all on Naruto's back and less likely to be dropped.

Surprisingly, the young Kazekage was pretty light. Naruto noticed that Gaara had skinny body with slim waist, almost feminine for a guy.

Maybe he hadn't noticed that before because Gaara always wore multiple layers of clothes.

'This is awkward' he thought. He considered Gaara his good friend but really he didn't know all that much about him. Gaara was someone who was hard to approach and difficult to understand, maybe even more than Sasuke and Neji. Whenever he would try to get Gaara to open up it felt like there was some type of force field keeping him out. His personality pushes away people but at the same time his eyes scream for companionship.

Honestly, Naruto wanted to be closer with Gaara; he believed Gaara was a good person. But something always got in the way of their time together whether it was his Kazekage duties, Gaara's fangirls, siblings, or a long list of other things.

So, it couldn't be helped that he couldn't get close to Gaara.

He wondered how Gaara could be a Kazekage when he was so distant from everyone. He wanted to tell him about his training with Jiraya and share his feelings with Gaara as the other jinchuuriki. He wanted to know how Gaara got so many fangirls, the kid was a shut in yet all the ladies loved him -_- .

But it seems that fate is always against him.

'I hope I can get closer with Gaara, this was his chance. If someone called me to Suna to solve Gaara's problem, it must mean he **needs** me, right?' he couldn't fight the big grin spreading across his face.

"Uhm, Kankurou, where is the hospital?" asked Naruto, almost forgetting that he carried the sick Kazekage on his back.

"Just turn right and walk straight and you will find the hospital," the puppeteer said coldly.

Naruto nodded and jumped faster. He hoped Gaara would be fine so he could talk to him later.

IoI

Temari and Kankurou watched Naruto helped Gaara lie down on his bed back in the hospital. Naruto felt two pairs of eyes on his back. He shivered it felt as if they were staring into his soul, his instinct told him to run away but Gaara needed him.

"Is Gaara still unconscious?" asked Temari almost hissing. Naruto nodded feeling uneasy with all the hostility in the room. What was with them? Weren't they the ones who called him?

"I hope he's okay," said Temari, slowly approaching the bed and tenderly placing a hand on Gaara's forehead. Naruto glanced at her but turned quickly when he met Temari's cold stare.

"Uhm…so…why was I called here…does it have to do with Gaara?" Naruto asked carefully trying not to further upset the siblings. Temari and Kankurou looked at each other then back at Naruto.

"IT IS YOU…!" Kankurou screamed but he stopped when he saw Temari's hand raised, told him to stop.

"But, Temari…," Kankurou began to protest but stopped when Temari shot him glare.

"We will explain after Gaara wakes up," Temari said looking at Gaara with sorrowful eyes.

"Tch," Kankurou grunted and walked out of room, trying to calm himself.

Temari sighed and sat on the chair beside the bed. Naruto saw how worn with worry she was. What happened here? The atmosphere was so tense and cold.

"Ngh….," Temari and Naruto jumped at the redhead's moans.

"Gaara, are you awake?" Naruto asked getting in Gaara's face. Temari swatted at his head sending him recoiling back to his place at the end of the bed.

"Oh Gaara, I'm glad, finally you are awake," said Temari sighing with relief. Gaara blinked and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Gaara tensed at the sight of Naruto at the end of his bed, Temari had expected this and began to soothe and coo Gaara.

"Gaara, uhm…well, about what's happening ….do you want me to explain it to Naruto or will you do it?" Temari whispered loud enough for Naruto to hear.

'Explain what?' Naruto thought to himself, he stomach began to drop.

Gaara looked at Temari she looked tense and awkward. Gaara felt his body tense up to fearing what would happen next, how could he explain this?

"Uh, Temari-neechan, can you wait outside? I want to talk….with Naruto privately," Gaara said trembling with anticipation. Temari obeyed against her own judgment.

Naruto walked closer to the bed and sat next to the solemn Gaara. He swallowed hard as the air grew even more tense, he felt like he was suffocating, something bad was about to happen.

"Ne…Gaara, what's wrong?" Naruto blurted, he couldn't stand this pressure.

Gaara, slowly, looked into Naruto's eyes and took a deep breath.

"I need to tell you about something," Gaara said cool and flat, he was regaining his composure, but Naruto could still hear a hint of fear and confusion.

Gaara pause at a loss for words, Naruto leaned in closer. He knew Gaara was saying something important but he wished he'd just get to the point.

"I don't know….how to explain it actually….," Gaara said with fear in his voice.

"Oh…you can take your time Gaara, not like I've got anywhere to be," Naruto chuckled trying to lift this tense atmosphere.

Gaara forced a smile and took another long breath.

"Uhm…but, can you promise you won't be mad about what I will tell to you?" Gaara asked. Naruto blinked, a bit surprised but then nodded.

"I promise, Dattebayo," Gaara tried to hide his smile, Naruto was always so cheerful and childish even when things were rough.

Gaara nodded, he hoped Naruto would be really kept up his promise.

"Then, I'll start," Gaara said again and paused to find the right words. Naruto rolled his eyes and tried to be patient.

"Do you remember when…I visited Konoha two months ago?" Gaara asked.

"Of course," Naruto answered, he wasn't that forgetful.

"Then, do you remember the night when you and your friends got drunk in the bar?" Gaara stammered, his voice getting quieter and quieter with each sentence.

"Uhm…yeah," Naruto answered grinning, of course he remembered it, he had gotten lucky that night too. "I didn't even know that you knew I went out Gaara." Said Naruto a little confused to where this was all going.

"Uhm….actually, I…brought you to home because you were too drunk to get there yourself," Gaara explained again.

Naruto looked up thinking; he couldn't remember seeing Gaara that night.

Gaara paused and let Naruto start to piece things together. Naruto fiddled with his head band thinking until something finally clicked. "Wa…wait Gaara, so you brought me home that night?" asked Naruto panicked. Gaara nodded. Naruto turned to look at Gaara but Gaara avoided his eyes.

"So, you don't remember it," Gaara murmured disappointed. It was getting harder to explain things to Naruto now.

Naruto scratch his head, the room was starting to spin. 'So…Gaara was there that night…why can't I remember?'

"Then…did you go home after you brought me home? Did you meet someone, was someone else with us?" asked Naruto. Gaara's face began to turn a deep shade of red. Gaara shook his head.

"Actually…I….you….," Gaara tried to explain it, but he couldn't say it. His body trembled quietly. That night…how would he would explain it? Did Naruto understand yet?

"I and you…did what?" Naruto asked, didn't notice Gaara's blushing face he was too lost in his own thoughts.

'Eh? Don't tell me…,' Naruto closed his eyes thinking hard, things were starting to fall in place.

"Don't tell me…Gaara….did we…did something happen that night?" Naruto stammered. Everything was coming back, that feminine body in his strong arms, flashes red hair blurred through his mind, the sweet scent of wet sand.

Gaara…it was Gaara.

Gaara nodded while trembling, Naruto had finally caught on. Gaara clenched his eyes shut and waited for Naruto to create a scene, but nothing happened

He cautiously opened one eye to see what was happening. Naruto was still quiet and sitting on the bed, he looked…relieved?

Gaara blinked surprised.

"Wow…didn't expect that. But, it's find I guess. Uh, well, what I mean is accidents happen right?" Naruto said cautiously but with a surprisingly upbeat tone.

Gaara sighed, he was glad he didn't tell him that Naruto had raped him, but as long as Naruto got the point, it was fine.

"But that's not all….," Naruto relief was short lived.

"Well…you….see….uhm, because of that so I…," Gaara tried to further explain that growing in his swollen tummy was Naruto's child.

"Eh? What? Don't tell me, that was your first time?" Naruto always trying to act macho, always missing the real point.

Gaara nodded, but that wasn't what he wanted to explain to Naruto. He hoped his child would be a little less thick skulled.

"Well, me too, that night was my first to, you know!" Naruto admitted with a bit of a forced laugh.

Gaara blinked dumbfounded, he hadn't known that. So, he was Naruto's first then.

Gaara shook his head. No, that wasn't important right now.

"No, I want to tell you something else," Gaara was getting desperate.

"Eh? What?" Naruto asked, what else was there to say? He had sex with redhead and they had lost their virginity together. It wasn't how Naruto planned on things happening but, hell Iruka and Kakashi were getting married. This was becoming a common thing.

"Actually….I didn't know this before, if I did I would be more careful, so….," tears started to stream down his cheeks. He tried his best to stay level headed through this but everything was beginning to fall through.

Naruto was shock to see the normally emotionless Gaara sobbing. He scooted closer to Gaara. "Ga-Gaara, what's wrong? Why are you crying? It's not that bad, it was just an accident."

Naruto rubbed Gaara's shoulder to calm him. Gaara tried wiping away his tears but they kept falling.

Naruto bit his lip, he was no good at comforting others, especially guys, and he continued to rub Gaara's shoulders feeling helpless.

His tears slowed from the surprise of Naruto's tight grip around him in a sad attempt for a hug, Gaara began to blush. Naruto wrapped one arm around Gaara comforting him and the other on the back of Gaara's head softly trying his best to calm him.

"Calm down Gaara, tell me, what's wrong?" Naruto's sweet breath made Gaara dizzy.

Gaara dug his head deeper into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto could feel the tears soak through his jacket as Gaara began to sob even harder.

"Na…Naruto…wha-…what should I do?" Gaara gasped between his sobs.

Naruto really didn't have any idea what Gaara talking about.

"I…I'm pregnant."

Naruto stiffened not sure if he had heard him right. Gaara continued crying digging his face deeper into Naruto's shoulder.

Did he say pregnant? Gaara is pregnant?!

"But….men can't get pregnant…are you joking, Gaara?" Naruto nervously laughed.

"No…I'm really…I'm really pregnant, with your baby," Gaara his voice weak with sorrow. Naruto held Gaara at arm length to look at him. Gaara looked up shocked by the suddenness of Naruto's movements.

Gaara's eyes were welled up with water and sad, he wasn't lying…Gaara wasn't lying.

Pregnant….

Gaara was pregnant…

Gaara was pregnant with his child….

Gaara watched as Naruto's face went through different emotions.

"No…No…"

Gaara felt the strong arms holding him begin to tremble and lose their strength.

"Na..Naruto?"

"You're lying!" Naruto shouted, "It's not true!" Naruto threw Gaara into the head board and escaped out the window.

Gaara struggled to get up and follow him, but he was crippled by a sudden wave of pain from his stomach. It was as if his child knew what was going on.

Gaara stroked his tummy panting heavily. Feeling helpless he let the tears fall and plopped onto the bed drowning his screams into the hospital pillow.

"No, Naruto don't go I need you!" Gaara cried.

* * *

Don't forget to review ne~

And I have a few NaruGaa mpreg pic in my gallery at deviantart...

My deviantart is seidooreiki . deviantart . com (erase the space)


	7. Chapter 7

Did you wonder where the hell I go back while? Okay, first, I was sick. Two, my beta reader was busy until she couldn't beta my story again. Then, I needed to search the new beta-reader. So, if the words in this story was plain, forgive me. Because my new beta reader, Squinky Cullen only changed several words and fixed the grammar. But, thanks Squinky~~

* * *

Naruto was running, running with all of his energy. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't want to know anything anymore. His heart was thudding fast in his chest. His head felt so heavy, he feared it would split open. But, he didn't care.

Everything looked fast or was he the one who was running too fast. By the time he noticed where he was, he fell to a pile of warm sand. He was on the outside of Sunagakure. Naruto remembered when he passed the annoying guard who yell something he didn't know.

Naruto breathed heavily, sweat was flowing from his skin, making his shirt underneath the jacket wet. But, he didn't care. How could he care about a small thing when, he was trapped with the biggest problem which he had never thought of before.

He knocked up a Kazekage!

Naruto grunted and slowly closed his eyes. He tried to remember, remember the night which made his life break into pieces. But, his head was blank. Naruto opened his eyes and hit his head.

'Why I can't remember a thing?' he thought angrily at himself.

'AH! THIS SUCKS! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME!' Naruto screamed his lungs off.

**You can****'t remember it, brat? Are an idiot?****  
**  
Naruto startled when he heard Kyuubi's voice in his head. It was rare for him to talk like this. Usually he only did that when Naruto visited him in his chamber.

'What? What do you know?'

**Well, it was a really interesting night, brat. You made me wake up then I participated a bit in your little fun.**

'WHA...WHAT! YOU BASTARD!'

**Hey, the one who did it is YOU. So, don't get angry at me, brat.**

'But, you,...akh! This is really annoying!'

**Then, I will show you, that night****.****  
**  
'Eh? Wh...what do you mean?'

Naruto gasped when suddenly the darkness surrounded his body. He shut his eyes but felt nothing. When he opened his eyes, he was confused with the darkness around him. But, he noticed that he was in different place. He was in the room. He wasn't in the front of the chamber room.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto, more to himself.

**In my illusion, brat.**  
Naruto gasped and almost stumbled over his own feet when he saw the red kitsune beside him. He was big. Naruto couldn't see his body because of the darkness, only his head.

"What do you mean by, illusion?" said Naruto after he regained his senses.

**Well, since you are brainless, I think it will be better to show it to you than explain it, brat.**

"Did you mean I'm stupid?" Naruto was getting angry. In time like this, he didn't want a fox claiming himself smarter than him.

**Just shut up, and watch!**

Naruto was startled when he heard a low groan that made his body tremble quietly. 'What do I have to watch?' asked Naruto to himself, but when he looked to the side where Kyuubi was staring, he knew where he was.

He was in his room. It wasn't his real room, because this room was connected to the darkness where he was standing.

Naruto was shocked again when he saw something on his bed. No, not, something, but someone.

He heard panting, low moaning and sobbing. His mind started to connect but his eyes adjusted to the darkness faster, so he really didn't expect what he saw in front of him.

"Ungh…no, Naru...to, stop it..,please,"

Naruto froze when he saw himself fucking his red haired Kazekage. Sabaku no Gaara.

They were naked, and from their position, Naruto could tell what they were doing.

"Wha, what is this?" Naruto asked to himself. But, he knew, the two people in front of him couldn't hear what he said.

**You should know.**

The other Naruto changed Gaara's position, so he fucked Gaara doggy style. Gaara was surprised and cried when the other Naruto thrust faster into him. His hole was already dripping with Naruto s cum.

"Naruto,…ngh…don't…don't do it…so fast, I will...I will tear u-NGH AH!" Gaara screamed when the other Naruto hit his prostate forcefully. He could see white stars and came back to the real world when the other Naruto bit his thigh hard until it bled.

The opposite atmosphere was hitting the real Naruto. He was stunned, he couldn't believe it, and he couldn't even remember it.

"You…are so,…tight, baby, I…love it," said the other Naruto whispered into Gaara's ear. Gaara looked like he was regretting it.

"Don't…please stop Naruto," Gaara begged while his tears fell again. His ass hurt so much even though all he could feel was pleasure. The feeling of Naruto filling him was the best, but he knew that it was wrong. Really wrong.

"I….know,...you like it, don't deny it," the drunken Naruto said with small smirk. His hand flew to the hard member of his mate. Gaara gasped in pleasure when Naruto's hand began jerking his hard member, but, his tears kept flowing. The redhead felt his heart break into pieces.

"Stop it, Kyuubi! I know it is fake! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" screamed the real Naruto. He didn't want to see it. He didn't even feel hot or turned on, all he could feel was shame and regret. 'Did I really do that? Did I really rape Gaara? But, he said….I was having sex with him….why?' Naruto thought to himself. He shut his eyes when he heard Gaara scream in both pleasure and regret when he released.

**It isn****'t fake, brat.**

"But…but….I would never do that!"

**You did it. I don****'t know the whole story, since your life is always boring,**** so I spend my time sleep. But, I just felt the Shukaku****'s chakra flowing**** into your body and it woke me up****.****  
**  
"Bu...But, that…," Naruto glanced to the hurtful scene. He couldn't believe he did that to his friend. A scream and a moan stabbed his heart, his eyes flinched when Gaara sobbed, he knew Gaara was enjoying it and also regretting it at the same time.

**I don****'t know why you did that, brat. I'm not you, idiot. Just think of it by yourself!**

Naruto was pissed off. He glanced at Kyuubi, both in anger and helplessness. But, he already knew half of the answer.

That night was the night when Sakura rejected him. He had invited all of his friends to the bar, so he could confess in front of everyone. But, the answer wasn't the one he expected it to be. His heart had been broken, so he drank every form of alcohol he found until he lost consciousness, he didn't even remember what he said after that.

"Did I rape Gaara? Did I let all my lust, which I saved for Sakura release? Did I use him? Did I take advantage of him? Did I ... hurt him?" Naruto thought.

He couldn't hear the sounds again, he couldn't even see where he was standing. He just wanted to hurt himself so much, until he could offer his blood to Gaara, so he could forgive him.

Forgiveness….

"It is impossible for Gaara to forgive me, it's just…unforgiveable," said Naruto weakly with empty eyes.

Kyuubi knew that Naruto finally realized the truth, so he erased the illusion and went back to his quiet chamber.

Naruto's tears were falling onto the hot sand. His feet couldn't support his body and he fell to the ground on his elbows and knees. His body felt so heavy with the amount of sins he committed to his friend. His poor friend. His good friend.

And he was pregnant right now.

In his belly, lived their baby.

The baby without love.

"Gaara... I'm ...I'm sorry," Naruto whispered quietly and cried more, releasing all his sadness and burden.

IoI

Naruto was walking into Suna. This time, there no smile on his face. His face was a mess, with swollen eyes because he had been crying too much. He couldn't find the strength to run, or even to walk, he had to drag himself into the village.

The blonde could see the big gate in front of him. He sighed. What would he do? He now understood why Gaara looked so confused back then.

But, Gaara was carrying a bigger burden than him. Because, he was carrying his child right now. It would be better if they had made love with real love, or a one night stand would have been better. But, it was rape! And the worst thing was, he couldn't even remember it! He had acted like nothing had happened whilst Gaara had been confused with all of this miserable fate.

Naruto didn't need the reason why Gaara could be pregnant. He only needed an answer.

What would he do?

Abortion was the worst choice. After what he had done, he couldn't take an innocent life just because of his mistake. He didn't want to run, because, no matter where he ran, he had injured Gaara badly, both in his heart and his body.

Just saying I'm sorry wouldn't solve the problem. Because of his mistake, he had to face the terrifying future.

He would have a baby from a guy that he raped unconsciously.

Of course, the best solution was to marry Gaara. But, he just ... okay, he never thought about marrying a guy before. Hell, Naruto was pure straight. He believed the reason why he raped Gaara was because of his desperation and he knew how to do anal sex with a guy, thanks to Ero-Sennin.

He knew all of these problems were his fault. But, even though it was selfish, he didn t want to marry Gaara. Gaara was his friend, he wasn t a stranger at all. But, he wanted marry a girl and make a normal family.

Oh yeah, what a selfish dream.

'I wonder what Gaara will do?' thought Naruto.

He noticed that he reached the gate, but when he wanted to step in, the kitsune could feel a harsh stream of wind. He dodged it barely with only one scratch on his cheek.

"Wha…who?" why, when he arrived in Suna, was there an attack to welcome him?

But, Naruto just shut his mouth when he saw who the attacker was.

Gaara's older sister, Temari.

With a strong dark aura and a big opened fan, he knew she was ready to attack him.

"How dare you hurt Gaara! Twice! It is twice now, you bastard. Do you even know how much pain Gaara is in!" Temari growled with a hurtful tone.

Naruto couldn't reply, he just stayed silent. It was a normal thing that Temari and Kankurou were angry with him; he would do the same thing if he was on their side now.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" screamed Temari and with that, the big stream of wind went flying into Naruto's direction. The blonde dodged it once again, but his body felt so heavy so he took larger damage than before.

With low groan, Naruto fell to the ground. He shut his eyes; maybe it would be better if he died now….maybe….it would be over.

"Do you even think about Gaara feeling! You stupid blonde!"

Naruto gasped. That's right. Gaara. He couldn't let Gaara take this big burden alone. Whatever happened, he just couldn't do that.

Naruto raised his body. He couldn't run anymore, no more selfish dreams, no more stupid mistakes anymore. He had to face up to everything.

Temari was surprised to see the blonde wake up. She could see the new light in his sky blue eyes. He was Naruto Uzumaki, the unbeatable boy.

"I know I'm wrong. I made a really big mistake so I..." Naruto shut his eyes; he would do anything for Gaara now. Anything and everything

But, before Naruto could finish his sentence, a scream from a kugutsu user stopped him.

"Temari! This is horrible! The elders know Gaara is pregnant! They will make him step-down from his title as Kazekage!"

Temari and Naruto were shocked. They were just staring at Kankurou who looked extremely worried.

'Fate, until when will you be satisfied for playing with this horrible nightmare?'

* * *

Sorry for the horrible chapter...

I hope you like it

Enjoy it and please review!~


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry everyone, it took me forever to update this fic. I had exams last week but now it is over...

And, I'd like to respond one of reviewer, since she didn't use and account to review so I couldn't replu it. It is better to reply it at here.

**Hana-mochi8507**

**Why is abortion "the worst choice", if you don't mind me asking? The parents are confused and scared teenagers and the conception was rape. They don't seem qualified at all to take care of a child. If you think of a similar real life situation, I'm sure you can imagine a lot of worse outcomes than a rape victim not having to be pregnant anymore, especially since you portray this particular pregnancy as being very painful.**

**I'm sorry if I sound like I'm flaming you, and maybe I am, but it frustrates me to see characters I like being used to support misogynistic attitudes like this. You write well, but I hope you think about what kind of message you are sending. We often repeat, without realizing it, things that are old-fashioned and even hateful, just because we have been taught to think that way. I hope these attitudes aren't your own and you can rise above them.**

I'm really glad for your review, it isn't a flame for me. Then, I will reply it. I know for some people abortion is the best solution. But, too bad, in my country, it isn't like that. At least, the baby have rights to life. But, of course, it is depend to each people. Everyone has their own think, and my think is influenced by my religion. In my religion, lie is a sin, so how about abort? It is a big sin, no matter what, babies are gift from God. But, you doesn't need to listen me. I think, no matter how I talk to you I can't make you understand. I'm not mad, I was rather shocked. Everyone has their own likeness and dislikeness, so if you dislike this story you can't stop to read this fic. I don't force you to read and I don't force you to understand me neither. But, I just tell you, everyone has their own way of thinking, and every people have different opinion, you can't force your way of thinking to someone including me.

But, I'm sorry for everything (including my bad grammar). I hope you understand.

And for everyone who still read this fic, thank you. If even just one people enjoy this story, I will continue to write no matter what.

* * *

Time flew by as Naruto tried to run as fast as his legs would take him. The scenery blurred past him as he picked up the pace. But, there he was, running, trying to save a little life and his poor friend. He had just made a really big mistake, and Gaara's world was crumbling apart ... he couldn't allow that to happen.

'Kami-sama, please, I'm begging you. Please, don't let Gaara step down as Kazekage. That title means everything to him. I will take the punishment, but leave Gaara alone," Naruto prayed silently.

IoI

Gaara was trembling softly. His eyes were begging to be closed, to block out the scary scene, his ears wanted to be shut so he could avoid everything that was said and his lips were pressed in a tight line, to trap the broken sobs that wanted to escape.

'Why…, why is this happening to me,' Gaara asked himself.

"Kazekage-sama, please, answer our question, who is the father of your child?"

Gaara blankly stared ahead, trying his best to control his body.  
"We never thought something like this would happen."

"Yeah, a pregnant male, what a shameful leader."

"I'm extremely disappointed."

"I guess ... we have no other choice…"

Gaara shut his eyes, he hated those elders, the ones who talked as if he wasn't even there. They just kept muttering amongst themselves, not even caring about how they were breaking Gaara's fragile heart into pieces. Meanwhile, Gaara tried his best to keep a cool head. He wouldn't let the tears fall from his eyes. He couldn't, he was the Kazekage, even though he wouldn't be Kazekage after this conversation

"Gaara-sama, why did you let this happen? I mean, not the fact that you can be pregnant, but why? Do you have a lover?"

Gaara stared at one of the elders. That was just the different form of asking "who is the father" but he just couldn't keep his mouth shut and say nothing. How would he answer it? Should he answer that someone raped him? Of course not, if they found who it was, it would be start another war between Suna and Konoha.

The elders were becoming increasingly impatient; Gaara hadn't answered any of their questions.

"Well, since we cannot think of another solution, you have to step down as the Kazekage."

'Finally,' Gaara breathed a silent sigh of relief. He had prepared for this, but he couldn't say he wasn't shocked. No, being a Kazekage was already a big part of his life. He couldn't imagine life not being the Kazekage.

'But ... my baby ... my baby is more important,' he said, trying to convince himself.

"And, what will you do with this child?"

Gaara froze and stared at the elders, worry and shock clouding his turquoise eyes. He gulped, no they couldn't ….

"I think, abortion is the best solution," one of the elders spoke up, his face deathly serious.

"Yes, Gaara-sama is single, it will be a disgrace if the villagers found out."

"And besides, a pregnant Kazekage, I can't imagine what the other nations will think of us."

"Actually, if Gaara-sama chose to abort the baby, then we don't need to take away his title, do we? It will be too troublesome to explain to the villagers why Gaara-sama stepped down."

"Yes, I agree with you."

Gaara's heart pounded quickly in his chest as he heard everything that the elders were planning.

"Then, Gaara-sama, we will give you a choice. You can choose to abort your baby or step down as the Kazekage."

The young Kazekage was stunned. He was trying to think of something, but he couldn't get the answer, what would he choose? He hated the thought of aborting the baby. The baby was innocent, and he didn't want to take an innocent life, not again, not ever. But, Naruto, he just ran, rejected him. It meant he would be a single parent. Could he do it alone? Would his baby be happy with that? Or would it be better to abort the child rather than let the baby suffering with a harsh life?

Gaara bit his lip. No, he didn't know what to do anymore. His hands slowly touched his belly, patting the surface gently. He didn't know if his baby was a gift from Kami-sama or a punishment. He had killed many innocent people and his punishment was to give birth to an innocent life. Could he accept this fate?

'No, I really want to give birth to this baby, my child. But, would that be a good idea? Is it the right choice?' Gaara thought to himself.

The door swung open quickly, followed by a harsh crash as the wood collided with the wall. Gaara's eyes widened, not expecting the sight before him.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was panting hard, sweat slowly glided down his skin and dripped onto the floor. His clothes were slightly damp. Gaara knew the blonde had tried his hardest to be here on time. The elders were shocked. Naruto ignored them and approached Gaara. Anxiousness, nervousness, sadness, regret, and other feelings were filling his heart. He stared at Gaara who stared back with surprised eyes. But, Naruto could tell that Gaara was hurting inside.

"I'm sorry," he spoke with a low voice so the elders wouldn't hear him.

Before Gaara could reply, Naruto took his hand gently and pulled him into his arms. The elders were stunned.

"I ... I will take the responsibility, so please let me…marry Gaara," Naruto said with a monotone voice, his face was serious.

The elders were surprised again; this day was really shocking for them. Gaara turned his head so his turquoise eyes met with Naruto's blue ones. Naruto smiled to him, even though it was just a small smile, Gaara could see it was an honest smile, enough to convince him.

"Then, Gaara will have to step down as the Kazekage," one of the elders spoke sternly.

"No, please no, I will do anything but let him be the Kazekage again," Naruto begged. Gaara lay silent in Naruto's arms. Partially confused but happy at the same time. It meant they would raise the baby together, right?

"But, how will we explain this to the villagers?"

"Just tell them the truth, we can deal with the consequences later," Naruto replied again. He turned to Gaara when he felt small hands squeeze his arm. Gaara was smiling at him, a small smile but a sincere smile.

"It's okay, that's enough," Gaara said gently. Naruto was speechless. He couldn't believe it; did Gaara want to step down as the Kazekage?

Gaara gently pried Naruto's arm off him but still held on to the other hand.

"But, you...can't…," Naruto stopped protesting when Gaara shook his head solemnly.

"That's enough," Gaara repeated again. Both of them looking into each other's eyes. Finally, Naruto sighed softly.

"Wait, aren't both of you, jinchuuriki?"

Gaara and Naruto were surprised by the question and turned to the elders.

"Then, will it not be dangerous for you to raise the child, it is possible that your child could be jinchuuriki too?"

Gaara and Naruto looked at each other, they didn't think of that.

"So, what's the problem?" asked Naruto, too slow to get the point. Gaara directed his attention to the floor. When would they stop bombarding him with questions?

"It will be too dangerous, we don't know what will happen?"

Naruto was fuming. His anger almost exploded out of his body, it took most of his restraint to keep quiet. Those damn elders just thought about their selves? When would they start thinking about other people?

"We can deal with that later! All I want to do is Gaara and raise our child! That all I want!"

Gaara turned to Naruto. He had never seen someone shout at the scary elders before. But, what Naruto had said was more astonishing. Did he just say that? Could he take it as a proposal?

"Then, I have a solution."

Both jinchuuriki turned to the new speaker. They were astounded when they saw Temari and Kankurou entering the room.

"It will be a good solution. We know that Naruto and Gaara are lovers, so they can marry. It will build a good relationship between Suna and Konoha, just like other diplomatic things," Temari said while smiling to both Naruto and Gaara.

The elders began chatting quickly. They were probably discussing Temari's solution.

"So, are you okay with it? I mean, I can marry Gaara, right?" Naruto asked nervously, half scared that he was going to get punched again.

"Yeah, as long as you make Gaara happy, it is fine," replied Temari with a smile.

"But, if you make him even slightly sad, I will tear you to pieces, slowly and painfully!" threatened Kankurou, the harsh gleam in his eyes made the blond cringe slightly, Kankurou wasn't lying. Naruto nodded quickly.

Gaara smiled secretly. He didn't know why, but all his burdens seemed to suddenly vanish away. His heart was thudding fast and a red tint was crawling onto his pale cheeks. He didn't know what was happening to him, but it was probably because he was pregnant.

"We have decided."

They turned to see the elders, who they had almost completely forgotten about.

"We approve of your solution, Temari-san. We will talk about it with the Hokage, and decide when Gaara-sama and Naruto-kun can marry and also we can discuss the other problems. It is a very good solution. Now, all of you are dismissed," said one of the old elders.

Naruto and Gaara breathed a sigh of relief and turned to see each other. Naruto felt clumsy and just grinned nervously whilst Gaara smiled faintly with red tainting his cheeks. The blonde couldn't believe what he had said earlier. But, he didn't regret it. He wasn't in love with Gaara yet but he could learn to love the cute redhead, and fast.

IoI

Naruto was walking in circles, in one of the rooms of a hotel in Suna. His face was slightly red and sweaty.

"Ah, I can't believe I said it!" he screamed at himself whilst he steadily paced around the dim room.

"No, no, it's a good thing! I can marry Gaara now and raise our child," he said and nodded.

"But, Gaara is a guy, its mean, I will have sex with him, again, later!" he said again, frustrated.

"Ah, but, but he is cute, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but, then, I ... will be the ... householder?" he said, realization hitting him.

"Oh Kami-sama! It means I have to take responsibility for my family? No! I'm still young!"

"Akh! I feel dizzy, it will be okay, just calm down!" Naruto stopped walking and fell onto the soft bed. He breathed slowly and thought about Gaara. He wasn't bad, he was his friend. And, he couldn't deny that Gaara had a strong bond with him.

He could do this, because it was Gaara.

Naruto smiled, feeling a bit relieved. Well, maybe it would be tough later, but he could do it!

"Ah! I think it would be better to get some fresh air!" said Naruto, then without thinking twice he jumped out from window, stupidly forgetting to lock his room.

The blonde walked along the dusty streets of Suna, enjoying himself and half forgetting about his problems. He shouldn't make a fuss over it. He could deal with it later on. Now, he would enjoy his time. Naruto kicked the dust in the street and smiled to himself.

The blond noticed that he passed the hospital where Gaara was. It took him a while before he jumped onto the roof, and met the certain redhead.

"Gaara," the blonde smiled when he saw the man who was pregnant with his baby.

"Naruto."

* * *

Please the review, I don't mind with flamers (I used with that) :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hello minna-san, long time no see. Sorry, I have gone for a long time. Because, I had sick with dengue fever for 2 whole weeks, then I'm busy with school (yeah, in my country there is no "summer holiday") and more it took quite long for Squinky to finish beta-ed this chapter. I wrote this chaper longer than usual (it is just like 2 chapter in one)

Oh yeah, I would like to respon the review once again

**Hana-mochi8507**

**I think I should clarify a few things about my earlier review. Thanks for responding to it, by the way.**

** I'm not saying a person in a situation similar to what you put Gaara in in this fic "should" have an abortion, I was wondering about the reasons you portray the characters as thinking they shouldn't no matter what. I guess I did suspect it would be religion, and I'm not here to convert you into my way of thinking (I don't recall telling you my opinion on the matter, actually, other than that I don't agree with you on all related things). I just find it very problematic that you are treating as romance a scenario where a guy rapes someone who trusted him and considered him his friend, and they will apparently end up together as a couple and raising a child resulting from this rape. I won't say it's an unrealistic scenario, because it happens quite a lot in real life, actually. It's just that in real life there is nothing romantic about it, and the women who really do end up marrying their rapists do so because they are explicitly or implicitly forced to (like I see happening in the fic to Gaara as well), and every aspect of the situation contributes to stripping them of any autonomy they may have in their own lives. That you are putting characters you and many of your readers think should be a couple into such a situation is very unnerving, and like I said before, I don't think you realize what kind of message that is sending.**

** I hope you don't, anyway, because the thought that you would be doing it on purpose is very scary indeed.**

Yeah, I'm stupid, I just notice it that I answer it in wrong way. Then, you said that it is unromantic (or disgusting) that Gaara has to marry Naruto, didn't you? Well, I see. I don't know how to explain it either since everyone way of thinking different, when you say it is romantic then maybe for me it isn't romantic. Yeah, I don't know, but surely, there will be some problem with their relationship. Naruto and Gaara notice that their relationship isn't normal, yeah, they have some feelings for each other for the beginning but to start a family isn't an easy thing. Yeah, there will be so much problem and the other. Maybe you see that I force the character in worst situation. It made you uneasy, but for me I enjoy writting what I want. If I don't like this story then I will not write it. If you don't like this story then don't read it. Isn't it clear?

It is just a fic and I don't have so much experience in romantic relationship. Maybe, you have so much relationship until you know how disgusting my story is. Yeah, I don't know. Maybe, I have to learn more, but for sure I don't want to change this story, character or the situation.

And actually, what do you want me to do? Do you want to make this story more real? More angst? More disgusting? I don't know, just tell me and if I can do that then I will try to do it.

If you only want to ask the reason then, I just want to write how the story progressing. I mean, it isn't just like "Oh Gaara, I make you pregnant, hehehe, sorry, let's marry then happily ever after", yeah, it isn't like that, is it? I know, maybe some part of this story make you uneasy, it just like "oh, how you write something so cruel like that? You should write more bla bla then bla bla bla". I know, I know that feeling. But then, WHAT SHOULD I DO TO MAKE YOU NOT UNEASY ANYMORE?

If you feel uneasy don't please don't read this story. But, if you want to make this story better, then tell me some suggestion okay? It is depend to me that I will accept your suggestion or not. Because everyone taste and way of thinking is different.

Okay, I hope you understand. Thanks

* * *

The golden sun sat in the sky, burning and shining brightly, warm heavy rays beating down on anything that wasn't in the shade, and there was the blonde and the redhead. They were facing each other in complete silence, thinking about how they would talk to each other. Naruto gulped slightly, wondering what to say, wondering what would make this moment less awkward.

"Gaara, can we talk?" he asked him. The pregnant red head nodded faintly. Naruto slowly approached him and sat near the pregnant male.

"I have said that I want to marry you. But, I haven't asked your opinion beforehand. I don't know if you want to marry me or not," he said bluntly.  
Gaara stared at Naruto, his face holding complete confusion. He also didn't know the answer. He just wanted to raise his child with Naruto.

"I also don't know, if I want to marry you or not," Gaara said honestly. Naruto looked at him with worry set in his deep blue eyes. Did he make the right decision? Would it be better if Gaara married a better man, instead of him? And more…they didn't love each other, could this work?

"Then, what will you chose?" Naruto asked. His heart was filled with a lot of unanswered questions. Questions about his future, no, their future, if he chose the wrong path then they would surely suffer for the rest of their lives and the blonde didn't want that, for himself or the pregnant Kazekage.

"I think, marrying you is the best choice," Gaara said, he couldn't make eye contact with Naruto. He was also terrified. He never thought that his life would be like this. Hell, he never even dreamed about having lover before, everything was so different and such a shock.  
Naruto blushed upon hearing what Gaara said. What could he say? Gaara had chosen it. It was him.

"But, I worry that…you will regret it later," Naruto said again. That was the truth. Even though he always believed in himself, the truth was…he felt that he didn't deserve it. Right, Gaara was a man. But, that wasn't the problem. The real problem was, he, Uzumaki Naruto was just a chuunin with slow head and insensitive heart. He didn't need to explain how stupid he was, how arrogant he was, he wasn't…the best man….

"Then, what am I suppose to do? Do you want me to raise this baby alone?" Gaara asked, hysteria tinted his voice. No, no, he couldn't control his mouth. But, somehow his heart was becoming uneasy because of Naruto's words. How could he say that?

"No, no, I just think….well, am I the best man for you, Gaara?" Naruto asked again, scared that Gaara's unstable emotions could flare. Right, Gaara was pregnant, so I have to be careful, he thought.  
Gaara looked into Naruto with bottomless eyes; different emotions were swirling round in the turquoise orbs. Okay, was Naruto the best man for him? Wasn't it ridiculous that he would marry someone who raped him? Could he get a better man?

"Then, could you say who? Who is the better man for me?" Gaara asked again, frustrated.

"How would I know? I don't know your friends Gaara!" Naruto shouted, unable to control his temper. He regretted it immediately upon seeing Gaara's hurt face.

"S-sorry, I don't mean to be mad at you Gaara, I just…," Naruto clenched his eyes. Oh, stupid brain! Why he couldn't control his quick temper, dammit!

"Yeah, that's it! I don't have friends, Naruto! Sorry, but I'm not you, who could possibly have friends in every country in this world! I…I just have you!" Gaara shouted anger and sadness lacing his voice. He was taken aback when he saw his own tears fall onto the floor. He was crying…?

Naruto took in a sharp breath, how could he not of known? He was left completely speechless. And he was surprised when he saw Gaara crying.

**Wow, brat, you are really smart, aren't you?**

_Shut up, fox!_

**Khu…khu…khu….you keep hurting him, each wound gets worst and worst, he will break just like glass, shattering into millions of pieces ...**

Naruto couldn't think of a snappy comeback, he was right. Naruto saw Gaara. He was still crying. His face looked upset but the tears kept falling freely and swiftly onto the ground.

"I-I know Naruto, you…you don't like me. I-I'm man and...And we aren't even…close to each other," Gaara said between his sobs. Naruto just kept silent, he wanted to say something but his brain had shut down.

"Bu-But, can you…do it for…for our baby? I-I will step down as a K-Kazekage," Gaara said again. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and realisation.

"W-WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Naruto screamed. Gaara shook his head; tears were still flowing down his porcelain cheeks.

"No, you…you don't…understand. I-I don't want my baby to be…lonely. At least, I-I want us to be a-a real family," Gaara said again. He looked down to wipe away his tears. It was embarrassing that Naruto saw him like this.  
Naruto looked at Gaara, disbelief shadowed his eyes. Was he…serious, did he ... just say that?

"But, Gaara. You worked hard to be a Kazekage. You just can't…you can't step down, dammit. Your people need you!" Naruto said, he just couldn't understand Gaara's way of thinking. Hell, he wondered what would they would be like if they married. Could it be, they would have quarrels every day? That was hell!

"No, why can't you understand Naruto!" Gaara shouted, anger lining his usually serene face. He didn't want his baby to suffer alone. He had a father who was a Kazekage. Was he happy? No, he wasn't! He barely spent time with his father. He couldn't even call his father a father anymore. He was as nice as a stranger.

"You also don't understand me! Can't you see how this is affecting me, Gaara! Damn, this isn't my day; I just found out that I had raped you! And you are pregnant with my baby! We don't love each other! And your life is in ruins and it's my entire fault! Now, when you finally get to keep your position as Kazekage, you want to step down! What do you want? Are you trying to torture and torment me with guilt?" Naruto cried out as his hands formed themselves into fists. Gaara was shocked and terrified upon seeing Naruto so angry, tears finally began falling again, never ceasing.  
Naruto cursed himself when he saw Gaara's body start trembling, broken sobs wracking his lithe body, and tears gliding down his cheeks. Okay, note to self, don't shout at a pregnant man, thought Naruto.

Naruto moved closer to Gaara. It hurt him to see him in this state. Vulnerable and weak, this wasn't the Gaara he knew, the red-head he knew was strong and independent. But, maybe, he was too ignorant, to see the real Gaara. Maybe, Gaara was always like this behind his usually unbreakable mask. But, now, he was just Gaara. Not a Kazekage, nor a Jinchuuriki. Just Gaara.

"G-Gaara…I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you. Oh shit, please forgive me. I just... lost it for a second. Hear me, Gaara," Naruto said, trying to persuade the other teenager beside him. Slowly, Gaara looked up, to see Naruto. His eyes were red and swollen because of all the crying. Naruto saw the sadness in his watery turquoise eyes.

"I-I just…oh, how can I explain it? I don't know if…I can make you happy Gaara. You ... you are a Kazekage, you have fan girls and fan boys," Gaara cracked a barely noticeable smile "…and you are strong and so much more. So…I just can't let your world, which you had built with hard work and effort, be destroyed by of me. I have hurt you, so badly, dammit. So, can you please….let me save your life, your future, Gaara," Naruto said, a bit disappointed on how it came out.

Gaara looked at him with blank face, he couldn't believe his ears.

"B-but, our baby is more important Naruto. I-If I can't give our baby enough attention, I fear that he...or she….will be lonely. Just like me in the past…or just like you. But what happens if that happens Naruto, what happens if our child is lonely….would it better to let a married couple adopt it? Our baby…will be happier if he or she…had parents who have more time for them," Gaara said quietly, it was almost a whisper. Naruto blinked for a few times then saw Gaara's heartbreaking face. He still wasn't used to the words "our baby" but he got what Gaara meant. And he, agreed with almost every fibre of his being.

"B-but, I want to raise it," Naruto said, trying to suppress his blush. Well, it wasn't a secret but he loved babies and children. He was always dreaming about having one or more in the future. Of course, he never dreamed something like this to happen but still, he couldn't let his baby go away. He wanted to raise it. He wanted it to call him "Oto-san" in the future.

Gaara blushed slightly when he heard Naruto's words. It was nice to hear it, that Naruto wanted raise their children not because it was the right thing to do, but because he wanted to.

"Then, can you let me step down as a Kazekage?" Gaara asked once more. Actually, he could step down as a Kazekage without Naruto's permission, but Naruto was his future husband, and this choice would have a great effect on their future.  
Naruto growled loudly. He didn't like that option. He couldn't let Gaara sacrifice anything that precious to him.

"No," he said, stubbornness heavily coated his voice.

"Naruto, please understand," Gaara begged. It took all of his self control for Naruto to look away.

"No, Gaara. We can make it even if you are Kazekage. I'm here, I will help you," he said while looking away.

"Naruto, I don't mind it. I just want our baby to be happy," Gaara said again, confused and sad that Naruto didn't want to understand him.

"Gaara, I do mind though. There must be another way to make our baby happy without you having to abandon your title," Naruto said again, closing his eyes and folding his arms across his chest.  
Gaara bit back tears and fidgeted slightly, he didn't know that Naruto could be this stubborn.

"But, it means that you will have to live in Suna. And it also means that you have to abandon your dream," Gaara said again, bowing his head in sadness.

Naruto gasped quietly, he knew that, but to hear it from other mouth ... it felt different.

"Just think of it as my punishment, don't worry about that Gaara," Naruto said again. Yeah, that was right. He didn't need his dream anymore. He would take it as a punishment. "N-no, my happiness isn't me being the Kazekage. I want to have a normal family. I know it will not be a normal family. Both of us are Jinchuuriki. I'm a pregnant male. You are straight but you will marry me. W-we can't be a normal family like this. But, I want to; I want to be as close as possible to a normal family. I want our baby to have parents who have lots of time to pay attention to him or her. I can't…I can't do it Naruto. I want to step down. My dream isn't about being Kazekage. I just want to love and be loved. And I have gained it so…please…let me," Naruto began to hesitate upon hearing Gaara's words. He slowly faced Gaara who had his head bowed.

"Shit, Gaara. You're making it hard for me," Naruto cursed under his breath.

"Then, if you don't want to agree, I will raise this baby alone. I will step down as a Kazekage and I will raise it alone," Gaara threatened lightly. The one thing that Naruto hadn't known, he may have been stubborn, but Gaara was also stubborn.

"Hey, you can't do that! This is also my baby! And I can't let you do it alone!" Naruto panicked. Gaara looked at him, his face deathly serious.

"Then, agree with me. Let me step down as a Kazekage," Gaara said again, with a deep and heavy tone. Naruto gulped, it had been a long time since Gaara used that kind of tone.

**Just agree with him, sometimes it hard to have argument with a female**

_He is a man!_

**You don't think I know, brat. But that damn Shukaku is female. And more, he is pregnant with our heir. I don't want to admit it, but a female can be strong sometimes. Just let him do what he wants.**

_No, I can't!_

**Stupid brat, I hate being inside of you, you know that don't you? Just make him happy! Build a life where you can be both content, it makes it easier for both of us! It is easy, damn brat.**

Naruto was speechless. That damn kitsune was right. But, the most terrifying fact was, he didn't know if he could make Gaara happy. He would be a husband, a father and householder at the same time. And, he didn't love Gaara. Could he make him happy?

**Then, just love him. I believe if you keep mating with him, you will get addicted to his body soon. He has damn sexy body, you have to agree with me, brat.**

_Oh Kami-sama, can you shut up! And stop reading my mind!_

**I can't do that you know. Your thoughts are echoing all over the place. And, I can't help but evaluate your decision because you have the most stupid thoughts, why can't you just accept my answers, brat?**

_Just shut up, Kyuubi!_

**Do you know what? I hate you now, more than ever because you are so stupid, why can't you see the beauty right in front of you? I didn't feel weird when that damn pink woman rejected your love. Are you really that ignorant, can you seriously not understand?**

_You aren't even a human, how could you understand my problem?_

**Maybe I'm not, but just hearing that Shukaku containers words, I felt proud, that he is the one who will bear my heir. You didn't even notice, did you? Isn't he amazing? He is throwing away his dream for our heir! He cares about it so much even though it is something that has destroyed his future! He is pregnant against his will and I truly thought, he would hate it but now, look, he LOVES it! Do you even love our heir, stupid brat?**

Naruto was speechless again. He bit his bottom lip. Kyuubi was right. Gaara loved their baby more than him. Even though Gaara should hate it, he loved it. He loved it even though it was the result of Naruto's worst mistake.

Naruto looked at Gaara who still staring at him. Naruto sighed heavily. Could he make it? Kyuubi would yell again at him if he thought about that again.

No other choice then and he felt relieved that Gaara loved their unborn child so much. Much more than him.

"Okay then, Gaara. I agree with you," Naruto spoke quietly; he looked worn out and tired. Gaara looked surprised. He thought he would have another argument with the stubborn kitsune container, but no, he had agreed with him?

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked, not really believing what he heard.

"Yeah, I will let you step down as a Kazekage," Naruto said again. Gaara looked at the tired blonde, and sighed happily.

"But, then, let me make you happy, Gaara," Naruto said with the most sincere and tender smile Gaara had ever seen. Naruto sighed again but his smile didn't waver or fade.

Gaara felt happy, but then tears began falling from his eyes again this time, because of happiness. Naruto, who took it the wrong way, began to panic. Damn, had he hurt Gaara again?

"G-Gaara, I'm sorry!" Naruto panicked, and then swiftly began wiping Gaara's tears from his cheeks. Gaara blushed slightly when he felt Naruto's surprisingly soft and gentle fingers brush against his cheek, they were just feathery touches but they caused his face to heat up.

"No, I'm fine. I'm crying because I'm happy," Gaara said with small but happy smile on his lips. He never heard anything like that. There had never been anyone who had said something like that to him. "Let me make you happy", it was the most wonderful sentence that he ever heard.  
Naruto smiled awkwardly before he laughed.

That was until, suddenly the door of rooftop opened with heavy bang. Naruto's face became pale when he saw who was standing in the doorway.

Kankurou.

Kankurou's eyes widened when he saw tears on Gaara's red cheeks. And the red puffy eyes sent him over the edge.

"Bastard, didn't I tell you not to make my little brother cry!" Kankurou shouted angrily, a fierce growl was ripped from his throat. Naruto's body quivered slightly until finally he cried out 'help' then ran with all his energy.

Kankurou, who saw the blonde run away, began to chase him, like an animal hunting its scared prey.

"I will never forgive you!" he snarled, his voice terrified the blonde.

Gaara, who was late to regain his senses, saw his older brother pursue Naruto. He wanted to stop it but then cancelled the thought. Ah, Naruto will be fine, he thought. Tenderly, he patted his belly, smiling happily.

My baby, you will have a wonderful father. I hope you will be happy, Gaara cooed gently in his head.

IoI

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked Gaara awkwardly after he had caught sight of Naruto's beaten face. Of course, Kankurou beat Naruto without a second thought. Naruto just shook his head while trying to smile reassuringly.

"I'm okay, Gaara," Naruto said with sad laugh. It hurt even when he laughed.  
Gaara turned his head slightly to see his older brother, who just standing in the corner of the room, his face was serious. Well, Gaara had explained everything so Kankurou didn't kill the blonde.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. Kankurou-niichan can be so protective sometimes," Gaara said whilst trying his best to clean Naruto's wound. The blonde just groaned when the wet towel washed his wounded face.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. I'm strong," Naruto said again, trying to smile but failed when Gaara cleaned his wound too rough, making him yelped.  
Gaara gasped and took his hand back. "Sorry, does it hurt?" Gaara worried. Naruto shook his head and laughed nervously again.

Temari entered the room some time later with some medicine. She glared at Kankurou who looked away, stubbornness setting in. Sighing, she understood why Kankurou was so angry back then, but beating Naruto wasn't a good way to solve the problem. Okay, she had done it too. But, she had better reason for it.

"I'm sorry Naruto. You know, Kankurou can be so stupid often," Temari said, stabbing Kankurou's heart with sharp, harsh words.  
Naruto, who saw it, just laughed a little before groaning again when Gaara pressed down a bit too hard on an open wound.

"Here, some medicine. Just rub it on the wound and it will heal faster," said Temari, offering a bottle with suspicious dark purple liquid. Naruto stared at it nervously. He had a strange feeling that this liquid would just make him hurt more rather than healing it.

"I will help you rub it in, Naruto," said Gaara, grabbed the bottle from Temari's hand. Naruto wanted to protest but he couldn't say anything when he saw Gaara's serious face. The blonde understand that Gaara wanted to help Naruto as much as he could. Well, it was his brother's fault that Naruto was in this state.

Gaara poured the liquid into his palm then rubbed it slowly into Naruto's wounds. Naruto bit his lip to suppress the scream because it hurt so damn much! It felt like the liquid was burning into his wounds. Just like when you pour salty water into cuts. Gaara didn't notice Naruto's face was a mixture of agony and pain and continued it anyway.

Kankurou covered his mouth with his hand. He knew how much it hurt. He had experienced that damn medicine long ago. And now, watching Naruto, being tortured with that damn liquid was fun for him.  
"Naruto, what's wrong? Does it hurt?" Gaara asked again, still worried. Naruto didn't dare say anything after saw that concerned face. He just gulped then showed his big grin.

"No, I'm fine. I think I will be better soon and Kyuubi will heal my wounds fast too," he said, held back the tears. Kami-sama, is it my punishment? He thought.

Naruto noticed that Kankurou was laughing silently. But, just seeing the kugutsu user laughing at him made the liquid feel worse than before. Bastard, he knew it!

"Naruto, I think it will be better if you stay at our home for now," Temari said, made the two youngest teenagers in that room shocked.

"Eh?" Naruto yelped in surprise. Gaara's eyes widened considerably.

"Yeah, it will take a while before elders decide when you two will marry. So, we can use that time to know more about you," Temari explained again. Kankurou glared at the blonde. Naruto glared back.

"I agree and I need more preparation to step down," Gaara said again.

There was a silence in the room before Temari and Kankurou screamed in confusion.

Naruto stared at Gaara, not believing that the redhead would do it for real.

"W-what? Why Gaara, I don't understand! I know, it is because of him, right!" screamed Kankurou whilst pointing at Naruto. Naruto yelled back at him.

"Bastard, why you blame me for everything!" yelled Naruto.

Temari ignored both of them and approached Gaara. She knew it. She knew that Gaara would do this. Her little brother had strong yet kind personality. And once Gaara loved something, he would do everything for it. And, she knew how Gaara loved the baby because he didn't want to abort it.

"I knew something like this was going to happen. But, are you sure Gaara?" Temari asked her little brother. Gaara nodded seriously. Temari sighed, that was her little brother.

"Okay, you two, stop fighting," she snapped. Naruto and Kankurou stopped yelling at each other, but by the look of those two, Temari knew they would fight soon if she didn't stop them.  
"It is Gaara's decision. Just help him with this choice. And Kankurou, stop blaming Naruto for everything," said Temari, approached Kankurou then separated the two males.

Naruto walked back to Gaara's side. He really wanted to hit Kankurou, just one hit, only one, but, Temari was scarier than Kankurou, he didn't want to take any risk more or his face would be destroyed for real.

"But, Gaara, if you step down. Then, who will be the Kazekage?" asked Kankurou, he was angry. The redhead stared into the floor. Well, he also wasn't sure about that problem.

"Well, Temari isn't a good choice to be Kazekage, is she?" Naruto said bluntly. Temari was overcome with a strong shocked feeling.

"What? I can't!" she said with fearsome scream.

"Why?" asked Gaara, he also wanted to choose Temari as the Kazekage. But, he knew that Temari would reject it.

"Because you love Shikamaru, right? And if you become the Kazekage, it will be hard for you to marry him," Naruto guessed, earning big blush from Temari. Kankurou and Gaara looked at their sister.

"WHAT? WHY DIDNT I KNOW YOU WERE DATING THAT DEER GUY!" Kankurou snarled in frustration. Why did he have the most troublesome siblings? He thought.

"Eh? You didn't know? I have known for long time. Don't tell me; you hide it from Gaara and Kankurou, Temari?" Naruto asked, he was confused but didn't notice Temari's scary face.

"Na-ru-to!" she screamed with anger. She had done her best to hide her relationship with Shikamaru and Naruto destroyed the hard work!  
Naruto trembled with fear. But, before he could run, Temari had grabbed her fan and opened it.

"Kamaitachi no jutsu!" she said with anger. Successfully, making Naruto fly through the sky, breaking a window in the process.

"N-Naruto!" Gaara's eyes widened in confusion, but he was too slow in regaining his senses. He only saw the window smash and then Naruto soar through the sky.

"That's my sister!" said Kankurou proudly.

IoI

"Okay, come back with the real problem. Now, who will be the Kazekage?" Temari asked her siblings and Naruto who just back from the desert; his face bruised even more.

Gaara didn't hear her, he just sent apologetic look to Naruto who accept it with nervous smile.

"I don't want to," Kankurou snapped. Naruto glared at him.

"Of course, Suna will be destroyed if you become the Kazekage," Naruto mocked him, he couldn't hold in his anger.

"What did you say, damn brat? Do you want me to tear you into pieces?" threatened Kankurou; his face became dark and sinister. Gaara, who was sat between them, couldn't say anything, but he felt their bloodlust for each other, it made him fidget uncomfortably. Yeah, since the window of living room was destroyed, they were talking in the dining room.

Temari who sat across from Gaara just sighed. It seemed her future brother-in-law would do nothing beside argue with Kankurou.

"Stop fighting you two or I will make you both fly," threatened Temari, her fan was in her hand. Naruto and Kankurou shut their mouths immediately; Temari was just too scary to be ignored.

"But, I think Kankurou-niichan will be fit to be the Kazekage," said Gaara,

"No, I don't want to. I hate the Kazekage's work papers and robes," said Kankurou, looked away while folding his arms across his chest.

"You don't need to wear robes if you don't want to. Tsunade-sama never wears it," said Temari. Yeah, Tsunade was carefree and slightly resembled Kankurou's style. They always did what they liked.

"But I don't want to, Temari," Kankuro rejected the offer.

"Please, Kankurou-niichan," Gaara begged, he looked so desperate for his brother to take the job. Kankurou, who couldn't stand his face, – hell, since when had Gaara learned to put on that kind of face? – Just sighed heavily.

"Yeah, okay, I will do it. Are you happy now?" said Kankurou, gave up.

"Thank you, niichan," said Gaara while smiling. Kankurou just smiled back and Naruto, who saw Gaara's smile, just blushed without reason.

"You are brave Kankurou, don't worry. I will help you," said Temari, smiled at her middle brother.

"Yeah, as long as you are not busy with your boyfriend," teased Kankurou who earned a scowl from Temari and a threat from her fan. Soon, they were fighting with each other. Gaara who was used to this kind of situation pulled Naruto into another room.

"I didn't know Kankurou was this annoying," Naruto said, staring back into the previous room. He was sure that the dining room would be destroyed in 5 minutes. He could hear everything that siblings were screaming at this distance.

"Don't worry. It is the way Kankurou-niichan shows his love, he also teases me all the time," Gaara spoke wisely.

"Wow, that's scary, but still. I don't like him," Naruto said, rubbing his swollen cheek. Gaara laughed a bit. Naruto, who had never heard Gaara's soft laugh in his life, just stared at the redhead in amazement. The way Gaara's laugh was…. It was beautiful. He couldn't describe it, but his laugh wasn't like girl's annoying giggle. It was pure, it was elegant. He didn't laugh too much or too loud.

Gaara who noticed that Naruto staring at him quickly shut his mouth then blushed slightly. Naruto just looked away. He didn't know that Gaara could be so…cute.

"Uhm…ah….I think I have to get my backpack now, I-I will stay in your home, starting from today, am I right?" asked Naruto, trying to erase the awkwardness.

"Yeah, of course you can, I-I will prepare your room," said Gaara. With that, Naruto ran into the hotel. He didn't understand why but he felt strange when he was with Gaara. And more, that cute laugh, it made him wanted to kis- wha….it couldn't be, stupid thought! Naruto hit his head to regain his senses.

Meanwhile, Gaara was preparing a guest room for Naruto. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, but why? Was he sick? But, Chiyo-baasan said he was strong enough to leave the hospital while ago.

It seemed, since Naruto came here, he was getting better. Yeah, and his heart was calmer.

Gaara shook his head. Why just thinking about Naruto made his heart beat faster?

Gaara changed the old sheet with white sheet. He also wiped some dust off the furniture. When Naruto entered the building, he just about had heart attack when he saw the destroyed dining room, it was good that he didn't meet Kankurou or Temari. Then, he saw Gaara cleaning the nightstand, the redhead was too serious about his job, and he didn't notice Naruto's presence at the door.

It took a while before Naruto called out in worry.

"Wha-Gaara, you can't! Don't work too much, you are still weak," said Naruto, hurriedly, he threw his backpack onto the floor and then grabbed the napkin from Gaara's hand.

Gaara was surprised but more shocked when Naruto touched his hand. He had been blushing back then, when he cleaned Naruto's wound. He didn't know what was happening, but every time Naruto touched him, it felt like electricity was spiking through his body, it didn't hurt, it just tingled.

Gaara quickly took his hand back with red face. Naruto noticed Gaara's blushing face and was blushing too unconsciously.

"Sorry, I just wanted to prepare this room for you," said Gaara, cradling his hand that Naruto had touched, close to his chest.

"Ah, no, don't be sorry. It's just, you should rest more. There is a new life in your body now, so be careful," Naruto said with concern lacing his voice. His words were making the redhead blush more. Gaara looked away. His heart was beating fast again. It almost hurt.  
Naruto was caring for him and their baby. He felt so happy.

Gaara, unconsciously, clutched his heart. His heart felt warm and was still beating quickly. What was wrong with him?

"Gaara, are you okay?" asked Naruto. He walked closer to Gaara then rested his forehead on Gaara's. He thought Gaara was getting a fever, his face was far too red to be healthy and he was unnaturally warm. But then, he noticed the blush that dusted Gaara's cheeks and stared at him with wide eyes.

Oh, my, he was too close!

Naruto took a step backward, surprising himself. And more, he was confused, why he was feeling nervous. Gaara was a guy. A guy! And he was straight; it shouldn't be bothering him.

"S-sorry, but it seems you don't have fever. But, maybe you need rest more, Gaara," said Naruto with red face too. He scratched the back of head, feeling nervous.

Gaara just nodded; still clutching his heart tightly before went into his room. Naruto just stared at the door that Gaara had passed through. Kami-sama, what's wrong with him? Naruto thought before let himself fall onto the soft bed.

Gaara slammed his door behind him before he sat on the bed. His heart was still beating like crazy. He let his head fall onto the fluffy pillow. He clenched his eyes shut and he could feel nothing apart from the strong thumping of his beating heart.

"What's wrong with me?" he mumbled to himself. When Naruto had rested his forehead against his, all he could do was stare. He wanted to be close to him yet when he was too close to him, his whole body felt hot and nervous. He wanted to fall into his warm embrace once more yet he didn't know why he wanted to.

Was it because he pregnant? He didn't know for sure. But, what he did know was he wanted Naruto more than anything.

* * *

Okay, I just want to tell you that I'm really busy. I have extra lesson 6 days for every week. Yeah, that's killing me. So, if I'm late to update this story, I'm sorry

Review please, I will accept flame too. It is good sometimes to be stressed out (I'm crazy, this extra lessons broke my head, I think)


	10. Chapter 10

I'm dying, sorry minna for the very late update...just like I said before. I have 2 extra lesson for 5 times a week. I barely get enough time to rest...

Well, I will graduate next year so if I want to go to top unversity, I have to study...much.

And as always I will respond a review from

**Hana-mochi8507 **

**Hello again, here is my reply to what you said about my previous review.**

** First of all, please don't tell me to stop reading your fic just because I don't like it or because it makes me uncomfortable, it's such an easy way to dismiss my criticism as "my problem" or a matter of different tastes. I read what I choose to, not all of it something I enjoy or something that makes me happy. Your story has a problematic moral message regardless of whether I'm reading it.**

** Also don't bother to argue that you don't intend the story to be romantic when you have placed it in the Romance category. I get what you mean, and I don't think you're portraying an ideal relationship without conflict and angst, and that's fine, but my issue is that you still portray the characters as being in love, or at least loving each other, and yet have one of them rape the other. That you treat the character you made into a rapist sympathetically and have the victim character forgive and continue to love him is belittling of rape as a heinous crime one just does not commit against someone they care about. Am I right to assume that's not something you would want to do? It's entirely possible to write about rape without being insulting to real life rape victims even by accident.**

** I'm not going to tell you how to write your story, though; that wasn't why I first reviewed it. I wanted to bring to your attention what I find questionable about it and to make you think about those problems from a point of view I suspected you might not have given sufficient thought. I don't expect you to do anything else. This may be "just a fic", but you are not "just a fic author"; what you write about says something about your views and influences outside fanfiction.**

** I hope you don't feel like I'm attacking you, though I understand if you do feel that way. Actually I wrote my first review out of concern for you, as condescending as that may sound. I'm attacking the attitudes that influence your work, but like I said before, I don't believe they are wholly your own but acquired. I believe you're a good person, but that you could also stand to ask yourself more thoroughly why you want to write what you want to write.**

** Anyway, I guess that's all. I wish you all the best on your writing career and in your life. I hope I've given you something to think about.**

Oh my, now I lose all my idea how to deal with you. I'm glad that you care enough to review my fic though, thanks. Maybe the problem is in the my way of thinking. No matter how you describe it, I still don't understand why you feel uneasy (even after I responded to you all time). Because what you think is bad I think it isn't. I don't know...well. It is troubling maybe for someone who raped but fall in love to the rapist. Maybe if it happen to me, well...I don't know how to deal it. But, as always, I just have different way of thinking. I know what I do is bad, but I can't stop to like it. You know, I have plenty more ideas of fic which are too dark, sadist, and disgusting to write. This fic isn't a compare with those idea. I'm glad I didn't write those ideas into fics.

Yeah, maybe the problem we have here is discommunication. No matter I explain to you, you don't understand. And me too, no matter how you explain to me, I don't understand. It starting to get funny for me. I don't know how to deal you anymore. If I respond you more than this, in the end I will explode (too stress because I can't find a way to make you 'statisfy') and abandon this fic. Haha, let's pray that will not happen.

So, I'm lost against you. I don't know how to respond you anymore. But, I will not abandon this fic since there are readers who always read this fic

In the end, what can I do for you is to say "I'm sorry"

* * *

Naruto was trying to sleep in his room in Gaara's house. It was different to his little apartment, Gaara's house was big, with a lot of room, Naruto was sure that this home was more suited to be a hotel. Because of that, the sand siblings didn't worry too much if some of the rooms were destroyed because of arguments, they still had more rooms. What ridiculous siblings.

Naruto rolled over on his bed, finally glad it was one of those rare times he used double bed, not single bed. He always fell off his bed at home.

The blonde was restless. Of course, it was hard to sleep after what he done today. He had said that he would marry Gaara. Both had agreed to marry. Gaara wanted to step down as the Kazekage, and Kankurou would be the new Kazekage.

Too many things were happening today.

Naruto got up from the bed. Well, he was restless but he was still tired. But, before he went to sleep, he needed to go to bathroom. Naruto scratched his head and walked out of the room. He was stunned when he saw the scarily dark corridor. Man, this wasn't the best time to be scared. Naruto had openly admitted he was afraid of ghosts, and he had never gotten over that weakness. He was afraid a ghost was going to appear in the gloomy darkness of the corridor.

Naruto gulped and laughed nervously, trying to get rid of the stupid feeling. He stood still, slightly shocked.

Did he even know where the bathroom was?

He sighed and mentally kicked himself. Today was the first time he had ever entered Gaara's house. He could find the bathroom by himself, but he was scared, what happens if a ghost did jump out of the shadows?

**I don't believe you will be father soon. I think the world will end before that happens.**

Naruto jumped when the Kyuubi's voice echoed in his head.

_Wh…what! What did you say? It's normal to be afraid of something you can't fight, right?_

**Sometimes I regret being sealed inside you**

_Shut up! I'm not happy either!_

Naruto's face was flushed when he heard Kyuubi laughing. That damn fox, he was really annoying these days. Usually that monster fox only talked to him when he wanted to get out. But now, he talked like they were roommates, okay, that wasn't really wrong.

Naruto slapped his cheeks to wake himself up properly. This house maybe big, but he would find that bathroom. The blonde was ninja, a shinobi who would be Hokage soon; he couldn't get scared of a bit of darkness!

Naruto started to wander round Gaara's house. He began walking; hoping his instincts were right, but they had led him to Kankurou's room. He knew it was his room straight after he had heard the loud snoring, which echoed off all walls. At first, he thought it was ghost, getting ready to attack him but it was the puppeteer's snoring.

Actually, he wanted to pull a prank on the sleeping Kankurou but he didn't want to risk being beaten up again.

He began walking again and sighed when he was greeted with the end of the corridor. It meant he had taken a wrong turn. He was about to turn back but he noticed a door in the corner was open slightly. A dim light filtered through the small opening.

With irritation clear in his movements, he opened the door straight away and looking inside. Gaara was sleeping in his rather large bed. The room was huge and Gaara looked really small in comparison. Well… it was the Kazekage's room after all. The room was very neat, but Naruto saw stacks of papers and book in every corner of the room. A large red wardrobe was positioned on the right side of the room. A desk, which was piled high with papers, pens and books was placed on the left side. Aside from that there were a few chairs and other bits of furniture.

He blushed lightly when he noticed he had entered someone's … no, his future mates room, without permission. He couldn't close the door and walk away; instead he entered the room and approached the sleeping Gaara. He wanted to see the redhead's face whilst he was asleep.

The blonde smiled tenderly when he saw Gaara slept peacefully. The blanket covered most of his body, leaving his face and shoulders free.

It was good to see the redhead so peaceful.

Naruto sighed heavily. If it wasn't for him, Gaara would be even more peaceful. He couldn't believe he had destroyed Gaara's future and he could do nothing about it. He could only feel guilty about his actions. The thing was, Gaara wasn't mad, it would be natural for the redhead to be angry, to hate him, but he didn't.

Maybe it would be better if Gaara had beaten him; the burden would be lighter then.

But no, Gaara wanted to marry him. It was ridiculous; Naruto didn't know Gaara was this nice.

That kindness made the guilt grow more. Gaara deserved better than this, better than him. None of them had a choice though. They were stuck with each other.

Naruto knelt beside the bed and watched the redhead sleep. If he could, he would turn back time, to the time he raped Gaara. He would fix everything so Gaara didn't have to suffer for his mistakes. But Life wasn't a game which could be 'reset' when he did something wrong. All he could do was wait and then pay the consequences.

Yeah, it was useless being depressed.

Naruto smiled again when Gaara began mumbling in his sleep. He slowly stroked the others forehead, being careful not to wake him. The smile widened when the redhead began leaning into his touch, even though he was asleep. He gently removed his hand and walked out of the room. It would be awkward if Gaara found him sneaking around his room, in the middle of the night.

Before he closed the door, the blonde looked back into the room, just to see Gaara once more and then the door silently closed.

He wanted to make Gaara happy.

IoI

Gaara blushed slightly and turned away. Naruto was staring at him with sharp blue eyes, in one hand holding the chopsticks.

"Come on, Gaara. Open your mouth," Naruto spoke up, trying his best to persuade the redhead. Gaara quickly looked at his siblings, who were both ignoring them. Yeah, it was breakfast time and Naruto was extremely worried when he found out Gaara barely ate, all because he was pregnant. Now, Naruto was trying to feed him.

Gaara shook his head, it wasn't because Naruto was feeding him, no. It was because every time he ate, he felt like throwing up.

"Gaara, you have to eat for two people now, so please, eat," Naruto pleaded, his hand was aching from hanging in the air too long.

The redhead was beginning to give up. He knew that, for the baby, he had to eat, but he couldn't. Just the thought of throwing up all day made him shudder.

Naruto sighed and put the chopsticks back in the bowl. He hadn't eaten yet, because … he was busy with Gaara.

Gaara looked at Naruto, guilt clear in his eyes. The blonde looked sad and disappointed.

'Am I a bad mother?' he asked himself whilst stroking his belly slowly.

"Okay I will eat," Gaara had given up. Naruto turned to him, and his smile grew. He was happy once again. Gaara smiled too and began eating. The blonde kept that smile on his face when he saw the other trying his best to eat. His face looked like he was being forced or maybe in pain, but it slightly amused him.

"Don't think it's bad when you are eating Gaara. Just … imagine it's something you like," Naruto spoke enthusiastically, trying to ease the sickness the redhead felt. Gaara nodded and carried on eating. He was … happier, usually it was Temari and Kankurou that were forcing him to eat, but Naruto was better at it. His heart was warming … and then he began wondering … why was that?

In her seat, Temari watched the couple. It was nice, how Naruto would cheer Gaara on and sometimes he would make some funny movement or make a funny comment and Gaara would laugh. The sandy haired girl smiled when she noticed that the blonde hadn't touched his food. Her doubt began disappearing. She knew the two were only friends, so something must have happened between them for Gaara to become pregnant. Well, she didn't mind as long as Gaara was happy.

IoI

Naruto ate his food whilst under the close watch of Gaara. After one hour of effort and struggle, he had gotten Gaara to eat without throwing up. Temari and Kankurou had left long ago, to finish their own jobs. The redhead was waiting, mainly because it was his fault that Naruto hadn't finished his meal on time.

"I didn't know Temari could cook," Naruto spoke up, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, she can cook, she has to take the motherly role for me and Kankurou," Gaara spoke up; unaware he was stroking his belly again. Mother … he would be a mother soon.

"Oh … I see," the blonde began eating again.

"I will learn to cook too," this startled Naruto a bit, the image of Gaara wearing an apron appeared in his mind. Naruto coughed and dropped his chopsticks, trying to calm himself down.

Damn, he was choking on food.

Gaara began panicking; he quickly got up from his chair and grabbed a glass and filled it up with water. He offered the glass to Naruto, who accepted it but grabbed his hand instead. The redhead was startled and couldn't fight. He hit Naruto's chest softly and fell onto his lap. The water was long forgotten and had been spilt. Neither cared when they had noticed the position they were in.

Gaara was sitting on Naruto's lap, one hand gripped the blonde's shirt tightly and the other hand was holding the empty glass. Naruto was staring down at Gaara who was sitting on his lap, they were so close, and both felt the heat of each other's breath on their faces.

Gaara's hand gripped the shirt tighter whilst his face became flushed and was as red as a boiled octopus. Naruto was blushing too, and had stopped choking for a while.

But, after a few silent seconds, Naruto began coughing again, this time harder. It distracted them from their position.

"Sorry … _cough_ ... Gaara, I d-didn't … _cough_ … mean … to …_ cough_ …," the blonde covered his mouth with his hand and began coughing harder. He hit his chest roughly, hating how every time he coughed, his throat began burning. Gaara was startled slightly and was pulled back to the real world. He tried to get off Naruto, but lost his footing and ended up pushing Naruto to the ground, along with the chair. Naruto was shocked but he caught Gaara right away because it was Gaara that had lost his balance.

Aside from Naruto's cough, both began to fall silent again. The back of the chair was digging into Naruto's back but he didn't move a millimeter because his body was pressed against Gaara's. The blonde's legs hung over the seat of the chair whilst Gaara's were straddling his body. The cough began dying down and he noticed the nice body heat radiating off the redhead. Gaara's face was on his chest, one hand gripped the shirt again. The blonde's hands were on Gaara's sides, to protect him from the harsh landing.

Slowly, Gaara tried sitting up, placing two hands on his chest and pushing his body up. His face was bright red and found it hard to look Naruto directly in the eyes. Heart pounding and stomach stirring, Gaara didn't feel sick. Naruto's scent, body heat … everything was driving him mad. His body felt uncomfortably hot and he couldn't calm his rapid heartbeat.

"Sorry … Naruto," he spoke slowly, still blushing madly. Naruto raised his body slowly; whilst the other was unaware he was still sat on the blonde's stomach.

"It's alright, at least I'm not choking anymore," Naruto chuckled nervously; he gently placed his hands under Gaara's arms and got up, with the redhead. He slowly put Gaara back down on his feet. The redhead blushed more, if possible, and looked down. Naruto, scratched his head nervously, a kind smile graced his lips.

Meanwhile, Temari was smiling to herself; she had witnessed the awkwardness between them.

IoI

"Eh? Next two weeks?" Naruto jumped from his seat. Gaara gasped quietly and Kankuro's eyes widened.

"Yeah, the elders have decided you will marry Gaara in the next two weeks, in Konoha. It will cause more trouble if we delay the marriage any longer because Gaara's belly will grow a lot in 4 months," Temari spoke calmly. The boys were still trying to regain their senses.

"O-okay, next two weeks …" Naruto's face was a mask of horror. Gaara looked worried and Kankurou looked like he was going to throw up.

"And the elders have sent a message to Konoha," Naruto screamed in horror when Temari spoke.

Naruto was stressing about how Tsunade and all his friends would know about it. He would have to marry Gaara because he made the redhead pregnant.

Tsunade was going to hit him, hard and probably Sakura too … Sai might congratulate him, Kakashi would give him two thumbs up, Iruka would probably scold him all day long and the others would give different opinions.

"Naruto please calm down," Temari spoke softly. The blonde took a deep breath and sat back down.

"Does that mean I will have to live in Naruto's house?" Gaara asked, finally regaining his senses. Naruto turned, slightly stunned, he had never thought about that.

Gaara glanced at Naruto and blushed. He didn't mind living in Konoha or Suna, both were the same. Konoha seemed a bit nicer though, the weather was better and Tsunade was there to help him with the pregnancy.

Naruto blushed too, it was now his new habit, when Gaara blush so would he. He couldn't help it, the redhead looked cute.

"What! Gaara will live in Konoha? No! I'm against it!" Kankurou shouted loudly, distracting both Jinchuuriki.

"Kankurou, if Naruto lived here with Gaara, you will be fighting with him every day," Temari looked tired. Gaara smiled when he heard those words, not caring that Kankurou and Naruto were glaring at each other.

"Then, I will welcome you to my apartment Gaara," Naruto smiled, ignoring Kankurou. Gaara nodded and blushed deeply.

They would … marry soon …

* * *

Fluff, it feels to fast for them to fall in love. But no, I think more problem with raise in the future.

Okay, I want to say, this fic will be very long (over 20 chapter maybe) because I just can't cut some points in this fic. So, if someone who hate too long fic please say it to me, maybe I can split this story into some fic. It will be very troublesome, but if you want please tell me.

The second is, there a reviewer who wants to see Naruto and Gaara in parenting moment. So, it mean there will be an OC for the baby. I don't really like OC as the reader but I don't mind OC as the author. So, maybe some of you don't really like OC. But, probably I will make a story about Naruto and Gaara with their baby, but I don't know if I will put it at here or not.

Please give your opinion

Please review too ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Okay...here is the new chapter. Just enjoy it please

* * *

Naruto gulped, his eyes were glued to the scene in front of him. A small breeze ruffled his hair and his open jacket. His heart was thumping faster and faster as time flew by. He couldn't believe his eyes, would he really do that?

Naruto eyes locked onto the person. A red haired man was standing several feet from him. He wore white and blue robes which flowed along with the breeze. The blonde looked down, eyes trained on the ground. It was his fault this was happening.

Gaara was stepping down as Kazekage.

Naruto shifted his gaze to the crowd beneath him. Yeah he was standing on the terrace of the Kazekage tower. It was a very high platform where you could see to the edges of the village, maybe even farther. Gaara was standing in front of him, facing the citizens of the village, who had no idea what was going to happen. Behind the redhead were a few elders and his siblings. Naruto was in the shadows, observing the situation.

Naruto gulped once more. He was resisting the urge to jump and drag Gaara away from the hellish atmosphere, but he knew ... he couldn't do that. He had agreed with Gaara that he would let him step down from his position, but from the blonde's point of view, Gaara's back was slumped slightly, making him look lonely and sad. He knew the redhead loved his position as Kazekage more than anything, yet he was so persistent to let it go.

The blonde closed his eyes when he heard Gaara begin speaking to the people of his village. Somehow, he felt strange listening to the redhead speak, his tone was different, and it was powerful and prestigious. Naruto opened his eyes to look at his feet before he closed them again. He wanted to run away, to flee the scene, he didnt want to see Gaara relinquish his position but he knew ... deep down in the redhead's heart, he might want to runaway too. He didnt do that though, Gaara was tough even though his burden was heavy; he still accepted it.

Blue eyes opened when he heard the redhead say that one line.

"I will step down as the Kazekage."

By then Naruto really wanted to throw himself at Gaara and kidnap the redhead and take him far away, but no ... he gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"I know, you all are wondering why I will step down,"

Naruto swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as he stared at Gaara's back. This was all happening because of him. No someone, please stop him!

"It is because I am pregnant."

The whiskered male heard the villager's loud chatter. It became louder and louder. Even some of Gaara's fan girls began shouting.

"The reason why I'm pregnant is because Shukaku is female and ... I made a mistake with someone," Gaara spoke quietly. Naruto bit his lip. _No Gaara, it wasn't your mistake. IT WAS MINE!_

Naruto saw Gaara shudder a little when he heard the screams of disappointment from the Suna citizens. Gaara needed to wait until the screams had faded out before he could start talking again.

"I know. You must be disappointed with me, but, I never regret being the Kazekage. I will always cherish my time as the Kazekage. But I have betrayed your trust in me and for that reason; I will step down as the Kazekage."

Naruto was amazed how calm Gaara's voice was when he spoke, and from the way the villagers looked at Gaara, he knew they cherished him so much. Even though he was a Jinchuuriki, even though he was so young, Naruto believed that Gaara was the best Kazekage ever, and he knew all of Gaara's people believed that too.

"But, even though I'm not the Kazekage anymore. I will always protect this village, no matter what. I will always protect you all."

Naruto couldn't fight the smile that was creeping up on his face. Gaara…he really loved his village.

"And Kankurou will replace me as the new Kazekage." Kankurou walked up to Gaara's side then the citizens were screaming again. It looked like the villagers would support Kankurou as the new Kazekage.

Gaara looked at Kankurou, who looked nervous, and smiled. He took off his robes and gave it to the Kankurou who accept them with a nervous smile. The citizens cheered again.

The redhead helped Kankurou put on the robe and then stupidly, the brunette waved his hand to the citizens who screamed for him once more. Slowly, Gaara took a step back and then another step until he turned and ran from the stage, the only ones who noticed were Naruto and Temari. Naruto instinctively tried chasing after the redhead but Temari grabbed his sleeve. Naruto turned to her.

"Please, take care Gaara for me," she smiled sadly. Naruto stood, stunned before he finally began chasing Gaara. Temari sighed when both of them had disappeared from her view. She also wanted to chase Gaara, but she needed to accompany Kankurou, who had started his speech.

Also, Gaara had Naruto to help him.

Temari smiled then sighed, she knew sooner or later she would have to let Gaara go. She hoped, Naruto was the best man for her little brother.

IoI

Gaara ran as fast as he could. He had tried his best to hold back his feelings but he couldn't hold them back anymore. Tears slowly flowed down his pale cheeks, but, he didn't slow down, instead he kept running. The streets were empty because all the villagers had gathered in the front of Kazekage Tower. So, he didn't need to be afraid of being seen like this.

But, for now he needed to calm down, to recollect his broken feelings. His chest hurt so much; he bit his lip to distract him from the pain of his damaged heart. Gaara ran as fast as he could. He wanted to go somewhere quiet and let all his emotions out.

"GAARA!"

Gaara gasped then turn his head a little to see who was chasing him. It was a blur of yellow and black.

"N...Naruto," Gaara mumbled, he couldn't believe that the blonde would chase him this far.

Naruto ran faster to chase Gaara but the redhead began to slow down when he saw Naruto. The whiskered male grabbed his wrist forcing him to stop running.

Gaara looked at Naruto with wide and watery eyes. His breathing was heavy and his body was sweaty, just like the kitsune's.

"Don't run so fast, you are still weak," Naruto said between deep breaths before slowly smiling. Gaara stared at him, tears fresh in his eyes. No, he didn't want Naruto to see him in this state. He couldn't…

"Let me go," Gaara said weakly, trying to pull his wrist away from Naruto but the blonde held on tight.

"No, I won't," Naruto's voice was harsh. He couldn't let Gaara go, he didn't want him to break down and then pretend nothing happened. He didn't want Gaara to hide and bottle up his sadness. He would slowly break apart.

Gaara bit his lip then tried to free himself from Naruto but the blonde was stronger than him. Naruto held his wrist tightly; he didn't want to let him go.

"Tell me where you want to go, I will accompany you, I will be your mate soon anyway. Please let me help you," Naruto spoke softly. Gaara stared into his eyes. They were tender and sad, sad because of him. Gaara gave up on escaping the blonde's grip. His eyes fell as his body began shaking. Naruto panicked, he let go Gaara's wrist and patted the redheads back.

"Let's go home, Gaara," the whiskered male smiled then pulled Gaara along. The redhead finally followed him but at a very slow pace. Gaara walked little by little whilst trying to wipe away his tears but failed because more fell. Naruto stopped walking and gently touched Gaara's shoulder.

"Let me carry you," he said, didn't wait for Gaara's response; instead he pulled Gaara's feet away from the earth and carried the paler male bridal style. The redhead gasped quietly and quickly wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. The blonde turned to see him and grinned widely before jumping from roof to roof. Finally he leaped through Gaara's window and into his room and gently placed Gaara on his bed.

Naruto averted his gaze when the redhead looked up at him with questioning glance. The blonde scratched his head then laughed a little.

"Sorry for that, but I really can't let you go alone," he spoke up, his face slightly flushed. Gaara only nodded once with red face.

Slowly, more tears flooded down the porcelain cheeks. Now he was in his room, he could release all of his emotions. Naruto felt useless when he watched Gaara cry his eyes out and start shaking.

"Ah…Ga-Gaara…please, don't cry," he knelt in the front of the other male and cursed himself. When it came to calming people down, he wasn't the person to ask.

The redhead only shook his head.

"No…I...I can't….the tears…wont…stop," Gaara's coughed between the sobs. His hands were covering his face and trying to erase the tears as his body shook badly.

Naruto bit down his lip, Gaara looked… so small … so fragile … so weak. It was because of him. The blonde tried to searching for a handkerchief in his pockets only to realize that he never brought one. He didn't know if he even owned a handkerchief. Feeling stupid, Naruto scanned the room to see if there was anything else for Gaara to use as a handkerchief; to get rid of the tears.

He found nothing.

Gaara was startled when he felt something covering his head; it had a very familiar scent. Gaara looked up, to see that it was in fact an orange and black jacket over his head. He felt confused, what was the meaning of this, but he was a little shocked when the blonde began wiping away his tears with the sleeve. Naruto only smiled and wiped away more tears.

"Sorry, my jacket might not be clean but I don't have handkerchief for you," Naruto laughed a little.

Gaara's heart began thumping faster and faster when Naruto gently rubbed the fabric over his face. The scent from the orange and black jacket was suffocating him. His face felt hot and the blondes touch was burning his flushed skin.

Gaara closed his eyes, loving the soft and gentle touches that slowly began comforting him. Naruto smiled when Gaara stopped crying and began leaning into his touch.

"I'm sorry."

Gaara opened his eyes and looked down, to see Naruto was knelt in front of him. The whiskered male looked at him with sad eyes.

"It's because of me," his blue eyes were clouded over in guilt and sorrow. Gaara shook his head.

"No, it was my decision. And….I was crying because I'm sad that I had to let my title go but, I will never regret my decision," Gaara spoke truthfully, watching Naruto look up at him, the blonde grinned.

"Thank you," he said. Gaara shook his head, his face beaming red.

"I'm the one who should thank you," he smiled a bit.

They both began laughing. Naruto sat by Gaara's side then playfully rubbed his jacket on Gaara's head. "You really are amazing, Gaara," he grinned widely. Gaara only replied with a smile.

"I mean…if I was you…I wouldn't know if I could do that. Whoa, you are really amazing, aren't you? And did you hear the screaming from your fan girls? They must be very disappointed, but … they scream loud. They are fearsome fan girls. How come you didn't shoo them out I mean they are really noisy," Naruto began to babble and revealed his bad habit. Gaara only sat beside him, with Naruto's jacket on his head listening to the none stop talking.

The blonde stopped talking when he noticed Gaara wasn't talking; he turned to look at the redhead, who looked at him with tender eyes. The blonde blushed heavily, wondering why his heart had begun thumping faster.

"Sorry, I was talking so much," he chuckled nervously. Gaara shook his head.

"No, I don't mind," he said. Naruto glanced at him again. Gaara looked tired, but better than earlier.

"Do you want to rest? Do you want me to leave you alone?" Naruto asked cautiously. Gaara stared at the blonde and quickly shook his head.

"No…don't…don't leave me alone," he spoke weakly, he looked scared. Naruto gasped lightly, not expecting Gaara to react like that.

Naruto patted Gaara's shoulder gently. "I won't," he replied.

The redhead smiled and sighed gently in relief, slowly he leant against Naruto's shoulder. The whiskered male was startled but he let Gaara leaned on him.

The paler male slowly placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart. He was really confused. Why did his heart beat fast when he thought of Naruto? Why did his face would heat up and turn red when Naruto was around him? Was he sick? Was it because he pregnant with the kitsune's child?

Why, even though his heart was pounding painfully in his chest, did he like it when Naruto touched and caressed him?

_And, Naruto is really warm. It feels so comfortable to lean on him…._

Meanwhile, Naruto tried to calm down his own wildly beating heart. He didn't know why, but the way Gaara leaned on his shoulder made his heart beat crazily, it almost exploded in his chest. Gaara's scent was also so sweet, it almost made him dizzy.

'_Calm down, calm down Naruto,' _he thought to himself. It was probably because it was first time being so close to Gaara.

"Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly when he heard Gaara call his name.

"Uhm…you don't mind marrying me, right?" Gaara asked. Naruto nodded once, nervously. Gaara looked so cute to him. Clear green eyes rimmed with deep black, his flushed and slightly chubby face (probably because of the pregnancy), his long bangs which almost covered his eyes, he looked so damn cute.

"Of course not," Naruto nervously laughed.

"I'm glad then…I hope…we will be a harmonious family," Gaara spoke with a smile on his lips, slowly his hand stroked his belly.

"I hope so…," Naruto replied.

Naruto wondered why he got no reply but when he turned to see Gaara, he was slightly shocked to find Gaara was already asleep. Naruto was stunned for a minute before he started to laugh quietly. No wonder Gaara's voice was so soft and weak back then, so the redhead was tired after all.

The blonde smiled tenderly, he would marry the redhead soon. Maybe … it wouldn't be so bad.

Slowly, Naruto gently lay Gaara down on the bed and carefully pulled the blanket over his body. He sat beside Gaara then stroked the redhead's forehead gently.

"Hm...Naruto….," Gaara mumbled in his sleep, making Naruto blush.

"Is he dreaming about me?" Naruto asked himself, scratching his whiskered cheek.

**Ah, actually, when will you mate with him? Can't you do it now?**

_W-What did you say? M-mate with him! Hell no!_

**Why not? He is sleeping now; you can do whatever you want with him**

_No, I don't want to! I don't want to hurt him again. Eh….wait how is he able to sleep anyway?_

**Are you stupid? Have you only just noticed now? Shukaku is pregnant; she will not consume this redhead's soul. So for now, he can sleep peacefully**

_Shukaku is also pregnant?_

**Dont you ever use your head? Of course she is pregnant too. She just doesn't have real body to carry the child, so Gaara is the one who physically pregnant**

_Oh I see….EH! THAT MEANS GAARA IS PREGNANT WITH A MONSTER IN HIS BELLY?_

**I'm not sure about that either. I have never had a child with human before, so I don't know**

_W-wha….that's dangerous! Gaara will die!_

**No, he will not. Or at least Shukaku and I will not let that happen**

_Re-really? Wow…thanks kami-sama_

**Yeah, I will protect him. So, let's make love to him now!**

_NO! I DON'T WANT TO! SHUT UP! YOU PERVERTED FOX!_

**You are also perverted, brat….**

**

* * *

**Finally, Gaara will move into Konoha soon~

Okay, just wait for the next chapter. Please review


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry minna, for very long update. I was busy with Eid ul-Fitr...sorry...

So, I made it longer than usual. Just enjoy it

* * *

Today was sunny, the scent of grass and leafs filled the air. A wide smile broke dawned Naruto's face, finally he was going back to Konoha. He glanced over at the flash of red head leaping threw the trees a few meters from him. He had lived alone all his life, but he would never be again as long as he had Gaara and his child.

Gaara noticed Naruto glance over at him and blushed slightly. He couldn't believe he was finally moving from Suna to Konoha; he had thought he would live and die there, but now everything was different. He was leaving Suna to get married…married…Gaara's face flushed red and he held back a smile.

Naruto noticed Gaara's blush and uncontrollably blushed too. Lately he was so awkward around Gaara, perhaps he was nervous about the wedding; but it wasn't a bad nervous.

Following not too far behind Naruto and Gaara were the elders, Gaara's siblings and a few other ninja. Since this marriage was between Suna and Konoha, it was going to have to be big and well arraganged to make a good impression on both sides.

It made Naruto a bit nervous; he was relieved that Gaara and elders began to walk, at times Temari or Kankurou would have to carry him because of his pregnancy. Naruto was surprised when he heard that Gaara couldn't use his sand now; he had lost contact with Shukaku somehow, Kyuubi said it was because Shukaku was depressed and too focus on her and Gaara's pregnancy.

Gaara said he would regain his strength after he delivered the baby. Naruto's stomach gave a nervous lurch, of course, he loved the baby but the thought of the small and weak Gaara in labor made him tremble.

"Oi, brat!" Naruto turned; he snorted as Kankurou moved to his side. Naruto just couldn't get past his distaste for Kankurou. Kankurou had whined to accompany Gaara even though he was the Kazekage and couldn't leave the village anytime.

"What?" Naruto answered starting to get pissed, he was glad that he wouldn't have to see Kankurou every day since they would lived in different villages.

"Do you think Konoha is likely to be in danger?" asked Kankurou seriously. Naruto was taken aback, expecting an insult instead, and it took him a bit to respond.

"Hm…that all depends on the situation. Sometimes, after all there are enemies to Konoha like Orochimaru or The Akatsuki but living there my entire life I believe Konoha is a pretty safe place," Naruto answered avoiding eye contact. Kankurou nodded.

"But,Suna is better in defense," said the puppeteer. Naruto was confused, he couldn't understand the point of this conversation but continued to converse with him.

"Perhaps, but I don't know about that," said Naruto and then glanced to Gaara who was talking with Temari.

Kankurou gripped Naruto's arm hard until the blonde winced. Naruto turned to cry out in anger but froze; Kankurou could have pierced his soul with his eyes.

"If you allow my little brother to be hurt physically or emotionally, I will make you regret it for the rest f your life," Kankurou hissed through gritted teeth. Naruto tried to udder a reply but his throat wouldn't allow it; he nodded fast. Kankurou then let Naruto's arm go. The blonde quickly moved away from Kankurou's side; he didn't want to piss him off anymore than he already was.

But even without Kankurou's threat he would protect Gaara and their baby, for sure.

IoI

Gaara was nervous. With each step they were getting closer and closer to Konoha. He was anxious, confused, and unsure about his future in Konoha, but it was for the best. He rubbed his belly tenderly; he was doing this for his baby…their baby.

It was natural to be nervous though. Soon, he would entrust his life to a slow witted Genin. He trusted him, fully without doubt, but wondered if this half-forced marriage would be good for both of them; even if it was the hardest path.

Gaara shook his head; it was useless to think about that now. He had made his choice so he would keep moving forward.

"Gaara, are you okay?" Gaara turned to see his older sister looking at him concerned. Gaara shook his and forced a smile.

"Nothing, I'm okay Temari-neechan," he said. Temari moved closer then sat beside him. They were taking rest right now. It only took half a day to arrive at Konoha. Naruto had run off when Gaara wasn't looking and Kankurou was checking his puppets.

"Don't smile when you feel bad," she said, tenderly patting Gaara's back. She didn't know where Gaara had learned to falsely smile but she could see right through it. Gaara's face drop and he allowed all of her sorrows to fill his eyes. He closed them trying to play it off like he was tired or burdened but Tamari knew better.

"I'm just….worried….," he said weakly. Temari nodded, she understood that. It was normal to be nervous before getting married. And in this case, a forced marriage?

"Everything will be fine," she said with a smile. Gaara looked up at her and smiled back, she was good at knowing what to say to cheer him up.

"And if Naruto does something stupid to you, just call me, and I'll knock him into next century," she joked lightly with her warm smile. Gaara nodded, he was glad that he had Temari as his sister.

"Thank you, onee-chan," he said now in a better mood. Temari nodded then hugged Gaara, the redhead was surprised but then hugged back.

"You aren't alone Gaara, you have me, stupid Kankurou and soon….Naruto," she said patting Gaara's head. Gaara nodded then leaned his head into Temari's warm embrace.

As Naruto walked back to the resting group he noticed Gaara was hugging Temari and watched them secretly. In his view, Gaara looked peaceful with a happy smile brightening his face. Naruto face was hot from blushing just thinking about joining Gaara's little family soon. Maybe, he would like it….

IoI

Back in Konoha team seven was running towards the gates. Sakura looking pissed as usual but also worried leading the pack, Sai close behind her seemed a little confused, and next to him Captain Yamato looking tired trying to keep up with the two younger ninja. They had just found out that afternoon about Naruto's return and that the fifth Kazekage was pregnant with Naruto's child. Sakura had nearly broken Lady Tsunade's table in two when she heard while Sai, stunned, had decided to go to the library to research all about pregnancy in teens. Kakashi pervertidly snickered to himself and Captain Yamato's reaction frightened everyone.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura shouted running up and taking her place next to Lady Tsunade. It looked like all the elders and some of the more important people in Konoha had tagged along. After all this was about the relationship between Konoha and Suna, they couldn't take it lightly.

Sakura stood silently in fear of Tsunade's pissed off expression, her gaze set to kill Uzumaki the minute he came in sight. Suzune who stood beside Tsunade was trying her best to lighten Tsunade's mood a little.

"When they will arrive?" asked Sai with his usual fake smile.

"Any second now," Suzune responded then turned to talk to Tsunade again. The rest of people were busy with their own chatting. Needless to say it was quite shocking news that a jinchuuriki had impregnated another jinchuuriki; and the fact that it was male pregnancy wasn't helping any matters. Sakura between being shocked and pissed was also a little interested. After all a male pregnancy was a bit of a "medical miracle".

"Where is Kakashi-san?" asked Suzune who just noticed that the silver haired jounin was nowhere to be found.

"Eh? We thought he arrive earlier than us," Sakura replied. She thought for something like this he might actually show up on time.

"He's probably just wandering around town, urgh, Kakashi-sempai," said Captain Yamato putting his hand over his face. He still wondered how such a perverted and lazy ninja could be so powerful and famous; when out of battle he was so useless and annoying.

"Geezzz, Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura annoyed, her inner self was cursing Kakashi-sensei to death.

"Ah! They're here!" Tsunade shouted. Surprised, the rest of party turned to see. Just coming over the horizion they could see the group from Suna walking. Tsunade prepared herself, she needed to push her bad mood away until she could properly bestow it onto Naruto.

Sakura saw Kankurou walkingin the front of the group while Gaara and Temari walked beside him. Tsunade had told her that Kankurou was the Kazekage now. She could see Naruto walking beside Gaara looking out of character; his face was flushed and he looked nervous, like he would just leap away any minute and leave Gaara standing there.

Sakura looked back to look at Tsunade, her golden eyes were sharp and menacing. She wondered if the old woman would kill the blonde later.

When the group finally arrived at the front of the gate, both of the leader smiled though the bloodlust for Naruto was clear in there eyes.

"Good morning, Tsunade-sama. I see you all came to greet us, how nice." said Kankurou, a bit nervous. He rarely acted formal.

"Yes, since this situation is kind of unusual, we can't take it lightly," she said still smiling, and then shooting a glare in Naruto's direction.

"Of course." Kankurou nodded in agreement. Gaara walked to the puppeteer's side feeling out of place.

"Sorry for causing so much trouble." he apologized bowing before her. Tsundae was thrown off by his sincereness, she knew he wasn't to blame, and it was out of character for him to be so apologetic.

"No, you're not at all at fault here Gaara," she shot Naruto a look, and he wished he was anywhere but here right now.

"You look tired, rest for awhile before we discuss the arrangements." Tsunade said softly. Kankurou nodded, he was tired, after worrying about Gaara all day. Temari sighed in relief; finally she could take a breather from this predicament and see Shikamaru.

Tsunade glanced at Naruto, her icy stare sent a shiver up his spine. "But you… see me in my office, understood?" Naruto nodded quickly. He was sure that he would be beaten later.

Gaara looked up at Naruto, he was pale and sweating profusely. He could see the glares shot at Naruto by Tsunade. He moved closer to Naruto's side, trying to think of a way to distract Tsunade for awhile. "Could you examine me, Tsunade-sama?" Gaara looked up through his long red bangs. Tsunade glanced to Naruto then smiled at Gaara.

"Yes, of course Gaara. I would like to see how your pregnancy is going," she said. Everyone broke apart to go and do their own thing before they discussed the jinchuuriki marriage. Kankurou had gone to the hotel to get some sleep, Temari left to go see Shikamaru, and Gaara and Naruto walked with Tsunade to her office.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted startling the blonde. He turned to see his ex-crush. Walking next to Sakura was Sai and Captain Yamato.

"Sakura-chan," he said, it felt awkward, her being there now. He blushed and scratched his head nervously.

Sakura ignored him and turned to Tsunade and Gaara who had stopped walking. "Tsunade-sama, can we also go to your office?" she asked. Tsunade stared into Sakura's eyes, like they were having an unspoken conversation. "Tch, fine." Tsunade smiled. Gaara looked over at Naruto who was still blushing and looking a bit distracted.

'Why do I feel hurt? Why does this bother me?' Gaara watched his feet and didn't speak the entire walk to Tsunade's office.

IoI

"YOU STUPID BRAT!"

"IDIOT! OH MY GODNESS, NARUTO, I CAN'T BELIEVE ANYONE COULD BE SO BRAINLESS!"

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE? DO YOU EVER USE YOUR HEAD!"

Naruto was shocked; he knew something like this would happen. Tsunade sat on his stomach, her hands grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt, and Sakura was kneeled down beside him with her fist clenched in anger. They were being so rough with him, his eyes were black and swollen while all over his body was full with bruises, but there was still more punishment to come. The office was half destroyed, of course, with Tsunade and Sakura in it at one time. Naruto thought he might die soon.

"I…said, I'M SORRY!" shouted Naruto struggling to sit up but Tsunade pushed him back down. Gaara was standing in the corner, watching everything fearfully. He was a sadist but to see his best friend being pumbled like this…were women always this scary? He couldn't do anything about it either, not that he'd want to get in their way. Sai and Captain Yamato stood next to Gaara but unlike him they were use to this scene.

"Sakura don't kill him, at least not right now." Tsunade said standing up. Sakura nodded and stood up with her. She looked satisfied and calmer, Gaara was thankful that the ordeal was over.

"You could have caused a war between Suna and Konoha, Naruto. You are very lucky," she said with a sigh. Sakura nodded looking serious. Naruto nodded as he picked his body up, he was so sore.

"It isn't only Naruto's fault. It is also mine," Gaara piped, trying to protect Naruto who looked down. The blonde turned to see the redhead and gave him a quick grin. Gaara was really a good person.

The blonde woman turned her attention to see the former Kazekage. She knew Gaara could have fought back, but in reality 90% of the fault was all Naruto.

"I believe that you also have some responsibilities in this situation, but Naruto is one of my ninja so making him pay is my job," she said smiling. Naruto cursed under his breath.

Gaara only could nod; he looked over at Naruto assessing his wounds. He felt guilty for not doing anything but watch…just like that one night.

"Okay, now, let me examine you, Gaara. So, we can know how far along you are." Tsunade stood up from behind her desk. A loud bang came from the door and Suzune burst into the room.

"Ano….Tsunade-sama…uhm, Iruka-san and Kakashi-san want to meet Naruto-kun," she said breathless, and looking at Naruto's brusies.

MORE PUNISHMENT? Naruto's head dropped, when would this day end? Sai stood up and patted him on the shoulder.

"Calm down, Naruto-kun. I wonder why you look so down. A child is a gift from God, proof of love, you must cherish it, I read that in a book." Sai continued to ramble on.

"Ah, shut up!" Naruto pulled his shoulder away. Sai looked confused, did he do something wrong again?

"Sai, your words are hurting him more rather than comforting him," said Sakura rubbing her eyes. Sai was so clueless.

Sai smiled innocently and decided that he would read more about teen pregnancy later.

The door opened with another loud bang. Naruto gulped; Iruka looked pissed and Kakashi smiled next to him. Kakashi leaned against the door frame as Iruka made is way over to Naruto. Tsunade watched in amusement while Gaara and the others didn't dare to do anything.

"Naruto, how could you do something like this!" shouted Iruka disappointment and anger filling his voice. Gaara recalled that Iruka was something like a foster father to Naruto. He felt sorry for him though everyone was so rough on him.

Naruto glanced around looking for an escape route but before he knew it Iruka was already to him.

"I thought I taught you better than this, to be a gentleman. You had stopped playing pranks I was proud. Slowly, you were growing up and becoming more mature. But now…you got someone pregnant? And he's the Kazekage, Naruto! Oh my God!" Iruka's face had turned a deep shade of red. Kakashi smiled on and waved from the frame of the door.

"Have you thought about how you're going to raise this family? Did you think about how much trouble this will cause all of us?" Iruka continued to talk. Naruto was looking at his feet, every word cut into him.

"I'm really disappointed, Naruto. Really, I'm disappointed by you!"

Iruka continued to scold Naruto for was seemed to be hours. Tsunade had fallen asleep at her desk, Sai and Captain Yamato had escaped from the office, and Sakura watched on starting to get bored. Gaara was trying to hear all Iruka's words. Iruka was right, and although his words were hurtful he was saying them because he cared for Naruto. Iruka was just like Naruto's father, so Gaara tried to understand all his words, he might not think it right now but Naruto was lucky to have all these people who loved him. Kakashi had given up on watching the scolding and was now reading his Icha-Icha book every now and then giggling softly.

Naruto continued to stared at the floor. He wondered when this hell would end…

"Naruto!"

Everyone jumped when again the door slammed open. Kiba, Hinata and Shino appeared in the office door.

"Naruto! Is it true? You got Gaara pregnant!" Kiba pushed his way in ignoring Iruka who was still scolding. Iruka's rant didn't seem that bad anymore.

"Kiba, it isn't any of our business," said Shino standing coolly next to Kakashi. Gaara noticed the blue haired girl was blushing madly and looking really uncomfortable. She kept playing with her fingers and her eyes did their best to avoid Naruto but when she made full eye contact with him her face would change a deeper shade of red.

"Yeah, I got Gaara's pregnant. Step off Kiba, why do you care?" Naruto crossed his arms. Hinata went limp, Kakashi caught her body before she hit the floor. Naruto was confused why was she making such a big deal of it, it was his problem and no one else's. Kiba and Shino sighed, they were use to Hinata's shyness.

"Are you an idiot? But hell, I'll admit that I'm pretty amazed." Kiba smiled. He approached Gaara. Startled Gaara leaned himself against the wall as Kiba moved closer to him.

"Whoa, he even has some of your scent; have you marked him as yours? It just like animals you know, but I like that," Kiba sniffed him a few more times then turned to see Naruto, his face was burning with embarrassment and anger.

"Yeah, that's my student," Kakashi said quietly with a smile. Iruka glared at him..

"Stop this pointless conversation, and Kiba-kun, please don't interfere, I'm scolding Naruto right now," Iruka's face was still a deep red color. Kiba nodded feeling the hostility in Iruka's glare and turned to Shino who ready to leave; Hinata unconscious over his shoulder.

As they were abou to step out Lee pushed his way through.

"Naruto-kun, is it true.."

"That I got Gaara pregnant? I'm getting tired of this!" sighted Naruto. This was getting old! Lee was confused he walked over and sat next to Gaara.

"Congratulations, it is good to have baby, right? It is proof of love and spirit of youthfulness. You are really great, Naruto-kun! I'm proud of you! When I heard the news, I immediately ran here to ask you directly. I'm kind of happy it's true. It means that you will be father soon, isn't that good?" Lee smiled sincerely. Gaara blushed slightly, everyone was covering their faces, leave it to Lee to make this out to be a good thing. Naruto had seemed to had his fill of this craziness.

"You are same as Sai. I don't need your praise, just get out of here!" Naruto grabbed Lee and threw him out of the office.

The blonde really hoped this day would end soon or he was sure he would die of anger and embarrassment.

IoI

Gaara glanced to Tsunade who was busy preparing her tools beside him. Finally after a long period of scolding's, shouting, and beatings Naruto was going with Kakashi to clear his head and Gaara finally was getting examined.

Gaara was in Tsunade's medical room now; it was in the inside of the Hokage Tower. Now, the redhead was laying patiently in an old bed, trying to comfort himself.

"Oh, Gaara. Please remove you shirt, I need to check your stomach." said Tsunade with tools in hand stood next to the bed. Gaara nodded and pulled off his shirt blushing lightly. He didn't really like to undress in front of other people, but he didn't have any choice.

Once his shirt was off he lied back down on the bed. Tsunade formed a circle of green chakra from her hands and moved her hands along Gaara's belly. After awhile, she removed her hands then examined Gaara's vitals.

"Do you have any symptoms?" asked Tsunade while examined Gaara's swollen legs.

"Yeah, I have terrible morning sickness," Gaara answered.

Then Tsunade walked into the chair behind the table. Gaara wondered if she had finished the exam. He put his shirt back on and walked over to Tsunade.

"Your pregnancy is going well. Your 7 weeks along. The babies healthy though you should eat more. About the morning sickness, it's a usual symptom for first trimester." Tsunade took a bottle filled with pills from inside her desk.

"This is medicine for you to ease your morning sickness," she said with a smiled. Gaara took the bottle then smiled back.

"Thank you very much" he said taking the bottle.

"If you're tired, you can rest now. We'll discuss it more later." Tsunade raised from her chair. Gaara nodded then walked toward the door.

"And…if you need anything, just tell me," Tsunade cooed before Gaara opened the door. The redhead smiled and nodded then walked out from the room.

He patted his belly softly. He was glad that the baby was okay. He would try his best to be a good mother.

* * *

Next chapter will be pre-wedding. The wedding in japanese style, shinto wedding. I will try my best to write it, since I never seen a shinto marriage directly...but yeah...

Please review~!


	13. Chapter 13

Yo, minna, sorry but I'm still alive. Sorry for the very long update, I'm busy and two of my beta-readers also very busy. So...sorry

I used some of Japanese term at here, so if you are confuse, tell me

* * *

The sun was high in the sky and shining brightly. The day was calm, but Naruto was uneasy. He kept staring at the sky, something was obviously troubling him. He was wondering, why had everyone reacted so surprised when they had heard Gaara was pregnant with his child? Well, it wasn't like he didnt know the feeling, hell, he still needed time to rid himself of guilt, which still remained. But, the way they reacted, it made him remember that 'night' again.

He constantly felt guilt and regret clawing up his insides. He hated not being able to change it. When he could finally look and feel good around Gaara, a new feeling crept up and he remembered how much he had hurt that innocent guy.

Naruto sighed and leaned his back against the tree. He was on the training field that he used to practise. He was alone; Kakashi had left when Naruto had started calming down.

He began thinking again ... why was thing happening. It was just... what had he done to deserve this? It felt so unfair. He wanted to blame everything on someone else ... but the once who had done all the damage was ... him.

Naruto rubbed his forehead. He hated this. He was beginning to hate it more and more as time moved on. Why couldn't he act like his old self again? He was cheerful, stupid, careless but good-hearted. So, why couldn't he revert back to that? Why did he feel so depressed now? He would be married to Gaara soon and everything would be fine, so why was he so restless?

**Brat, you are really confusing me right now**

_Kyuubi! Oh kami-sama, can you stop interrupting me?_

**Since I live inside of you, brat, the answer is no. Sigh, you are really stupid sometimes. Have you ever heard the saying "there is no coincidence, there is only hitsuzen"?**

_Wh-what is Hitsuzen?_

**Sigh, I'll take that as a no and haven't you learned kanji at school. How come, I'm a monster, and I know more about language than you do?**

_J-Just shut up, and tell me!_

**How can I tell you if I have to shut up? Okay, listen carefully brat. Hitsuzen means fate or destiny. That means everything that ever happens to you is fate, it's suppose to happen. It's believed that, someday you will be glad that this happened to you.**

_I'm still confused_

**Try and understand it brat. Do you understand there is a baby inside that Shukaku container right now?**

_Yes, I know that_

**Then you will understand later on brat**

And with that, Kyuubi left Naruto alone and frustrated. "Does that mean my destiny was to marry Gaara from the start?" he asked himself but no answer came to mind. What was that hitsuzen thing? It was making him more confused than ever.

"Naruto?"

The blonde was surprised to hear a familiar voice calling him. He turned his head to see the beautiful redhead walking towards him, worry creased into his porcelain face.

"Gaara..." the whiskered male didnt know what to say, his blue eyes just locked onto him. Gaara's gaze stayed on him for a few moments before a slight blush dusted his cheeks and he looked away. Somehow, Naruto felt nervous, so he scratched his nose to distract himself.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto spoke up, after the long silence. Gaara stared at him for a minute before he trained his gaze on the floor.

"I was searching for you," The redhead answered. Naruto thought for a second and more questions attacked his little brain.

Gaara approached the blonde, and with a slight hesitation, he sat down beside Naruto. The whiskered male was more confused but his heart was beating faster and faster.

"Uhm ... Tsunade-sama said my pregnancy is fine," Gaara spoke quietly; the small blush still tinted his cheeks. Naruto understood now. So Gaara had Tsunade examine him, since the blond was his father of the baby inside the redhead, he had to know about this.

"I'm glad," Naruto spoke with relief lacing his voice. Gaara nodded. They both felt awkward but neither wanted to walk away.

Naruto turned to see the redhead look up at the sky. He had never thought about Gaara in this kind of way before. He never once dreamed that he would be marrying him, but, now they were sitting together, talking about the pregnancy.

"I ... I feel afraid ..."

The blonde was startled out of his daydream. His blue eyes locked onto Gaara once more and now his noted the redhead looked sad. He was amazed at Gaara's sudden change of mood ... but he was pregnant so yeah ... he had to understand his situation.

"Afraid?" Naruto asked, no understanding what he meant.

Gaara nodded and kept his eyes trained on the ground. "I'm afraid ... about to my pregnancy," he spoke quietly whilst rubbing his belly. Blue eyes drifted down to Gaara's belly and he noted that it was still flat, and a bit unbelievable that inside there was a baby, their baby.

Naruto had been an orphan, he didnt have a mom to tell him about how hard her pregnancy was. He barely knew about it, but there was one thing he did know, being pregnant wasn't easy.

"It is normal to feel scared," Naruto reassured the red head, a bit hesitant about what he would have said.

"But, uhm ... dont worry ... because I'm scared too," he added, feeling a bit foolish because of what he said. Gaara turned to the blond and smiled kindly.

"I think, everything will be okay," he added again, feeling more confident. Gaara nodded and his smile turned warm and tender. The redhead was now glad he had told Naruto. He was always feeling uneasy about his pregnancy. The way people would see him, how his child would react, the ways his body would change, everything scared him. He knew Naruto understood little bits about it, but his words comforted him a bit.

Naruto almost grinned back; it was great to see Gaara smile.

"Thank you," Gaara spoke softly and Naruto shook his head.

"No, it's nothing," the blonde chuckled and smiled widely. Gaara's lips turned up at the corners again and he turned his head to look at the scenery. Konoha was really different to Suna. In Suna all you could see was sand, sand and more sand. In Konoha, it was completely different. Everywhere he turned; it was vibrant with life, various shades of green popped up in his vision. It was nice to have a change of scenery once in a while. The air was fresh and its scent was woody. It was neither too hot nor too cold.

Gaara enjoyed the light breeze that swept across his face and a tiny smile appeared on his lips. He hoped his baby would get to live here, he didnt hate Suna, in fact it was the opposite, he loved Suna with all his heart but Konoha was more suitable, it was less harsh and extreme.

Meanwhile, Naruto kept secretly glancing at Gaara. He wanted to talk to him, but no words escaped his lips. Usually he blurted out what was on his mind, like a broken tape, but he couldn't do that right now, in front of Gaara. For a few moments he wondered, why? He still remembered everything about Gaara, how he used to be so cold and sadistic in the past but now ... now he had turned into a charming and cool but gentle and kind man. Naruto was wondering, had time flown by that fast ... he almost forgot how scary Gaara used to be.

He knew, even from their first meeting, there was some strange bond between them. In their big fight, where they were evenly matched, he had felt a tie, a connection, to the scary, blood-lusting teen that was Gaara. Since then things had changed, even though he could never really put it into words, Gaara was a close friend.

Naruto smiled to himself, Gaara was still a very strange person and slightly misunderstood, but he wasn't a bad person.

"We will be married soon," the blonde murmured.

"Sorry?" Gaara turned his head, not hearing Naruto's words clearly.

"We will be married soon ... very soon," Naruto repeated and smiled. Gaara's face was slowly turning deep red.

"Yeah ..." he spoke softly.

"I dont know if I'm ready for the marriage stuff ... but ... yeah ... I may not be right now, but I will be ready soon," Naruto gazed up at the sky as he spoke.

"Me too," Gaara responded.

There was a comfortable silence between them before it was shattered by Naruto's scream.

"B-but, th-the money! Oh Kami-sama, how could I forget that? Where would I get the money? A marriage isn't cheap, it's very expensive. N-no, what about the ring? The party? Renting out a suitable place?"

The redhead was stunned; Naruto had just started panicking out of nowhere, his face a mask of worry and fright. The blonde hand kept repeatedly hitting his head, screams of horror tore through his throat and his body moved swiftly. This was different though, Naruto was cheerful and energetic, he had to get used to this.

"Dont worry, I think the elders will help us. Since this is a political marriage, they should help up out," said Gaara, stopping Naruto from worrying more. The blonde turned his head to look at Gaara, he was unsure but didnt say a word.

"But, if they dont help up, then I will pay," Gaara added on.

Then it struck Naruto. Gaara was rich, very, very, very, very rich. How could he have forgotten? This actually surprised him.

Naruto sighed slightly before nodding, "Yeah, okay then..." The redhead wondered if he had said something wrong, but just brushed the problem away.

IoI

"This place is so big," Gaara breathed, amazement highlighting his voice. He turned to see the giant Shinto temple. He slowly walked around, taking in all the scenery. The door, the floor, everything was so traditional. The door was made of paper and wood. The statue of Kami-sama stood proudly in the centre of the altar.

Gaara had barely walked into the temple and he was so thoroughly amazed. Naruto was worst. He was running from place to place, the priest chasing after him. There were other buildings too, all had different purposes like a room to change clothes, and a room for a party.

This would be no ordinary party though. It would be traditional. It was just like an omiai; all the guests would sit in one big room and enjoy the food which was served in front of them. Also the room itself would be traditional, with tatami and low tables.

The thing that was worrying Gaara ... was the ceremony.

"Okay Gaara, let's try on the kimono," Temari laughed a little. The redhead's cheeks were turning a faint pink colour to show his embarrassment, and then he noticed ... he was acting slightly childish.

They both moved into another building quietly, but Gaara was wondering, where was Sakura, Naruto, Kankuro and the others?

He followed his older sister into another building, after fully enjoying the beautiful garden. They entered a small room, which looked like his room ... to dress up for the wedding.

"You know you will wear a girl's kimono," Temari searched through the beautiful kimonos in one of the drawers. The redhead sat in front of the mirror, a blush creeping up on his face. Yeah he knew that. He had expected that, seeming as he was the one that was pregnant. Even though Naruto had almost screamed at the mere mention of Gaara in a kimono, he didnt refuse it. Also ... imagining Naruto in a girls kimono ... was just plain scary. The blonde had matured a lot; his body had broadened out and become muscular. Only lean muscle, as anything bigger would make him look ... weird, but his body was still bigger than Gaara's.

Temari approached him with a lovely white kimono and obi in her hands. If he wasn't wrong, the name of the kimono was uchikake or shiromoku, since it was pure white.

Gaara stood up and began to undress, wondering silently to himself, what would he look like in a girl's kimono? He wasn't going to lie, it was very embarrassing but still... he had to do this, didnt he?

Naruto turned round, to get a full view in the big mirror. He was wearing a formal kimono with a hakama. After the priest had caught up to him, he had forced Naruto to try on the kimono for the wedding. He didnt want to dress up, he wanted to see more of the temple. It was big, traditional and was so pure you could feel it in the air. The garden was full of stones and dried trees, just like a traditional garden.

Naruto blinked and refocused on the mirror. Yeah ... the kimono wasn't that bad.

"Not half bad, ne Naruto," Sakura has a satisfied smile on her lips. She had helped him dress up like she had helped him in every other stage in his life because Naruto had never worn a formal kimono with a hakama before.

"Yeah ... it looks good," Naruto spoke up, satisfied too.

He looked in the mirror again. Sure, he didnt look bad in these clothes. Maybe, someday he would buy his own formal kimono with a hakama. These clothes weren't his, the belonged to the temple and he knew they were probably very expensive.

"I wonder what Gaara-san will look like," Sai spoke up from the corner. Naruto turned to him and noted his tone of voice. He always felt uneasy with Sai around, his smile ... his voice ... it sounded and looked nice but there was a weird feeling behind his words. Some sort of dark attention?

"Gaara will wear an uchikake, right? Sakura smiled.

"Uchikake?" Naruto was confused, Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"The bridal kimono, Naruto. You know the ones that are really long and pure white," she was getting slightly annoyed. How could Naruto be so stupid at a time like this ... actually at all times?

"Oh ... I see, I didnt know the name of it. I know what furisode, a hakama and a yukata are, but that's about it," the blonde laughed innocently. The pink haired girl sighed whilst Sai laughed lightly. Why did all kimonos have different names? They were basically all the same, right?

"Well a woman's kimono is different, there are many different types and it's hard to remember all of them," Sai nodded in agreement. But, forgetting the name was of the bride's kimono was slightly ... unacceptable.

Before Sakura could say anything, the door was thrown open. Naruto turned slighty and was surprised to see Temari standing there. "I thought it was Kankurou for a moment," Naruto murmured, completely relieved. That man did nothing, but irritate and annoy him. Why was the puppeteer so horrible towards him? It was unfair. They would be family soon.

Well ... the blonde kind of understood Kankurou's position at the moment, and was kind of glad that he didnt know the full truth. If he did know, Naruto would be smashed into pieces.

"Naruto? Can you go and check on Gaara for a moment," Temari spoke up whilst she entered the room. Naruto was pulled back into reality and snapped his head towards his soon to be sister-in-law.

"What?" he asked, not fully understanding what she meant.

"Go to Gaara, now ... he is in the dress up room," Temari's voice turned more serious. Naruto trembled a little before escaping the room to look for Gaara. Sakura and Sai exchanged puzzled looks.

"What was wrong with Temari ...?" Naruto walked through the hallway, every step that he made, was echoed by an old creak. Shadows moved across the paper doors, shadows of different people. It was nice, but Naruto didnt want to live in this kind of building. It would be really creepy at night.

Naruto found the dressing room ... somehow. Every room looked the same to him. He opened the door, forgetting to knock.

"Hyaaah!"

What surprised Naruto the most was the fact there was a person standing in the corner of the room, wearing a beautiful white kimono. It took him a moment to notice it was Gaara. He gulped. The sight of Gaara in that bridal kimono ... he looked really beautiful. The kimono fit perfectly and looked nice against his porcelain skin, his red hair hung loosely down his neck, almost brushing his shoulders and his cheeks were a soft red colour. Everything, every movement made Naruto shut down for a moment.

Until he noticed how troubled Gaara looked.

"So-sorry, I walked in without knocking," he spoke regretfully. The redhead just nodded slightly. From his expression, Naruto could tell Gaara wasn't enjoying this.

"Y-you look good," the blonde tried praising him. He closed the door over, which he had forgotten to close beforehand.

Gaara's eyes widened in surprise and his cheeks tinted red again. He tried hiding his face with his hands. "I-I look like...a hermaphrodite, right?" he asked, his voice shy and quiet. Naruto was stunned, no he didnt think Gaara looked like a hermaphrodite. Actually he almost believed Gaara to be a girl before.

His body was slim with a slightly larger waist and thighs; because of the pregnancy ... in fact he basically looked like a flat-chested girl.

"No, you dont! You ... you ... look so wonderful," Naruto spoke honestly. In fact, Gaara looked gorgeous ... he looked so beautiful in that kimono and that made him feel nervous. His heart sped up and his face began burning up.

The redhead's face relaxed slightly, but he was still unsure. "Really?" doubt could be heard in his voice. The blonde nodded quickly.

A slow smile appeared on Gaara's lips, he was glad Naruto thought he looked wonderful.

The whiskered male was shocked to see Gaara's smile and his face continued to heat up. Gaara really did look so beautiful. He should wear white clothes more often. Well, dark clothes also suited him, but white looked nicer.

"You look good too," Gaara spoke up and slowly approached Naruto. The blonde only managed to laugh nervously and scratch the back of his head.

"Thank you,"

Then things began changing, Gaara accidentally stepped onto the fabric of his kimono and fell. Naruto, who was surprised, only just managed to catch him. Neither fell and they both looked at each other to see if they were alright. They stayed in that position for a while, completely transfixed with each other. Naruto noticed Gaara's enticing scent again and after the shock wore off, they released each other, and both their faces were a deep shade of red.

"So-sorry," Naruto chuckled nervously, his hands moving around a lot. Gaara nodded before smiling. None of them noticed that the one who should have apologised was Gaara ... but none of them truly cared.

Their faces were hot and their hearts were racing, was it each other presence that did this to them?

Maybe, just maybe their future family would be nice.

Or not.

* * *

I will do my best for next chapter! The next chapter is the wedding!


	14. Chapter 14

I know some of you had been wondering where I I had been, right? Okay, the truth is I was busy with final exams, it was tiring but finally it is holiday~

Please enjoy this chapter. I tried to write about traditional marriage but maybe...it is a failure

* * *

The red head was watching everyone rush around him. His eyes focused on a woman who was busy "painting" him with white power, from his head to his toes. She said it was the first time she had ever seen a male "bride" in a traditional marriage. She was a middle aged woman, dressed in a night black kimono. What could Gaara say ... apart from that she looked like a nice and gentle woman.

"So what is your name, young boy?" she asked; her voice sweet and gentle.

"It is Gaara," he said, quite amazed that she didn't know him. Well, he was the ex-kazekage, so she should have heard his name, at least once.

"Gaara? What a wonderful name. I was wondering what the 'bride' would look like because you are a man. But, I think you will be a very pretty bride because you have such a beautiful face," she smiled tenderly. Gaara's cheeks turned pink.

"Th-thanks," he managed to murmur.

"Do you know the meaning of me painting you with white power? It means the bride is still pure when she... oh I mean when he faces Kami-sama. I wonder, why are you marrying at such a young age... but anyway ... I hope this painting will make you a little happier in your marriage," she spoke softly.

Pure ... That word struck him deeply. He was far beyond pure. He was tainted, a victim of rape. He looked downwards, a small frown on his lips as he tried to control his thudding heart. He was doing everything to fix all of his and his soon-to-be-husbands faults.

He hoped everything would be alright.

"I am amazed with all your courage, not a lot of people wish to marry. Most your people nowadays only declare their love for a short amount of time, they live together and then break up. They no longer have the courage to marry the one they love because they are afraid of being bound to someone for the rest of their life," she mumbled, looking a bit irritated.

Gaara managed a little smile. He felt better, yeah he did have the courage, but he still wondered, would the Kami-sama forgive him for marrying someone whom he didn't love.

"Don't worry too much. I know lots of people who get nervous before they marry, I'm sure everything be alright, okay?" she reassured him. The red head nodded slightly.

When the 'painting' was finished, a few more women came in to help him get changed into the bride's kimono, Uchikake. Some of them were embarrassed because Gaara was a guy, but they didn't really mind because Gaara looked so nice and pretty in his white kimono.

"Now ... What should we do?" Temari spoke up, suddenly appearing out of nowhere with a black wig in her hands. Gaara looked at her, not knowing what she meant.

"Well ... Usually the bride will wear a wig then they will use a tsunokakushi, but we don't have a red wig and I don't think it would fit you, Gaara," she spoke to herself.

Gaara thought for a little while. Tsunokakushi? Did she mean the head cover for a bride? Every bride wore them, but they were girls. They needed to wear a wig to put the tsunokakushi on their heads. The wig itself was very traditional for women; the hair was tied to the back of the head.

The Shukaku container trembled, wondering how he would look in that kind of wig. He really didn't want to find out.

"So, what shall we do with his hair?" one of the women asked Temari. The blond thought for a few minutes, closing her eyes to concentrate.

"I think we should just 'decorate' his hair, use pretty hair pins or flowers ... yeah I think that would be good," she sounded slightly unsure. Gaara nodded in agreement, he would accept that instead of wearing the wig with the tsunokakushi.

In a short amount of time, Gaara was fully dressed and ready. His skin was flawlessly white, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes and the pure white Uchikake looked beautiful on him. His hair was decorated with pretty sakura shaped hair pins and some fresh flowers.

Gaara looked at his reflection in the mirror and under the white power, his cheeks turned red. He looked like a real girl!

How would his visitors react when they saw him? He was an ex-kazekage for kami-sama's sake! How could he ever face them after this?

But, it was for the sake of his marriage, he had to do this.

"You look so beautiful, Gaara," Temari said, approaching her little brother who was still stood in front of the mirror. Temari herself was wearing a formal black kimono with a purple obi tied around her waist. She looked so pretty but Gaara ... he looked... Wonderful, it was hard to describe.

Temari's eyes focused on the red head, who looked a little uncomfortable with his current appearance, and sighed, "I believe Naruto will like it, don't worry," a tender smile adorned her lips. Gaara gasped lightly and turned to Temari, his cheeks heating up. His older sister laughed softly and gently patted his shoulder.

"Relax otouto-chan, you look so pretty, and I bet everyone will agree with me," she said again. Gaara shrugged at his sisters little joke and a small smile formed on his lips.

lol

Naruto looked at himself in awe. Well. He was definitely buying his own formal hakama later, he thought. Even though it made it difficult for him to move, he didn't mind it at all. He took a seat in the grooms' dressing room. He had to wait for all the visitors to come before he went out into the hall. Then, Gaara, dressed up as the bride, would show up later so all the visitors, the family and the couple could take a picture before the ceremony of their marriage.

The last part always puzzled Naruto, why take a picture before the marriage?

"Naruto, everyone has gathered in the hall, come quickly," Sai suddenly appeared from behind the door. The blond gasped and grunted softly. He had been bored waiting; it was good to get out of the room.

Naruto walked out of his room, walking alongside Sai. For once, Sai was wearing his casual clothes rather than his ninja suit. Well, it was a marriage after all.

"So how are you feeling? It is good to be married!" Sai said with a gently smile. It seemed like more of an insult from Naruto's point of view. The blonde frowned a little.

Married ... married, he didn't even love Gaara, but he couldn't go back on his word. He had to do this, to repay his debt, to make Gaara happy, to build a good family and raise the baby together with the red head.

"I think, I have to be ready for this," Naruto spoke seriously. Sai wondered to himself, had he said something wrong again?

"Yeah, you will have to be. But ... I think this will be good for you. I mean, you have finally settled down with ... a guy, okay. At least, you have found someone to spend the rest of your life with. I don't know if I will ever find someone," Sai spoke softly.

Naruto laughed a little. Sai falling in love... now that would be an interesting sight. But, maybe he couldn't do any better. He was marrying someone he didn't even love, was this alright?

But ... still, he had to do this, no matter what.

lol

Gaara slowly walked to the main hall, alongside Temari and Kankuro. He looked down at his feet; he didn't want to see anyone's reaction when they saw him.

As they arrived in the main hall, everyone fell silent in awe. Their attention was fully focused on the beautiful red haired bride who was standing in the doorway. The groom, who was sat at the front of the hall, turned his head and looked at the bride in wonder. Their eyes met and their faces turned red.

'Oh, oh ... shit, he is ... Really beautiful,' Naruto thought and turned his face away, cheeks glowing red.

'Naruto looks ...so cool in that hakama ...,' Gaara thought and looked back down at his feet.

"Let's take the picture, Naruto," Sakura chimed, appearing out of nowhere. She giggled lightly when she saw Naruto's red cheeks. Without waiting for the blonde to respond, she grabbed his arm and took him to Gaara.

"It will be good to take the picture together," Sai spoke with a little smile. Kakashi, who was stood beside him, only laughed a little. He turned his eyes to his lover, Iruka, who was watching Naruto in both happiness and sadness.

"He has grown up so fast," Iruka spoke up, watching Naruto take Gaara's hand in embarrassment. Both of them looked so cute together.

"I can't believe that he has surpassed me, how come he is marrying before us?" Kakashi teased lightly. Iruka only shook his head and laughed a little. He also couldn't believe it.

Slowly, everyone gathered in the garden that was positioned in front of the temple. Gaara gripped Naruto's hand harder as his anxiousness grew with each passing minute. The blonde turned his head slightly, to look at his bride and smiled lightly, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. The red head smiled back and moved closer to him.

"It's too bad I don't have any family to watch our marriage," Naruto spoke in a low voice. Gaara looked at him, concern clear in his bright eyes. Naruto only smiled, ignoring everyone else's chatter as they got into their positions for the photo.

"But, I will soon ... have my own family," he spoke softly, cheeks tinting red again. Gaara blushed also and nodded in agreement. He gently patted his covered belly and smiled at Naruto.

"Yes, we will be a family ... Soon," he said.

"Yes, very soon," Naruto added,

lol

There was no other moment as nerve wracking as the ceremony, Naruto thought. He was tense as the priest purified him and Gaara. The way the priest was praying and the whole atmosphere was suffocating him. He had to swallow quite a few times to clear the lump in his throat, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't relax. He quickly glanced at Gaara, who looked nervous too and tried his best to focus on the priest.

After the purifying, they began the ritual named san-sankudo. He and Gaara took turns sipping sake; they each took nine sips from the three cups that were served to them. Then, they turned to face each other. Naruto could see how tense Gaara was, just like himself. This relieved him slightly. He wasn't the only one that was nervous.

They both exchanged their vows. The blonde was trying his best not to make any mistakes but he trembled a lot and his face turned a bright red colour. Gaara was better at his vows than Naruto, for one he didn't tremble or stumble over his words, but his face did heat up much like his groom's. They looked into each other's eyes and both realised how strange the situation was. They didn't love each other and found no comfort in each other's eyes. They were both filled with guilt and regret as both hoped they didn't have to do something sacred like this.

Then they exchanged rings. As Naruto took Gaara's hands, getting ready to slip the ring onto his bride's finger, he felt Gaara's hand tremble slightly. He held it gently and smiled warmly at the red head, assuring him that everything will be fine. Gaara looked petrified ... and so did Naruto but they had decided to do this together. Slowly, the ring was slid in place on the red heads finger. Gaara looked at the ring before turning his attention to Naruto, who was smiling. He smiled back, feeling more relaxed. Then, he put the other ring on the blonde's finger.

They smiled to each other and turned to the priest and the altar. They would finish this ceremony.

The couple offered the Sasaki branch to the altar, for Kami-sama.

With that, the ritual was finished and they smiled at each other.

They were married.

lol

Gaara sighed heavily as he changed out of his beautiful white kimono and into a more casual brown male kimono. He looked at his face in the mirror, all the makeup was still over his face. He still looked like a girl. He hesitated slightly, should he remove the make up... it looked pretty, but he didn't like it.

Suddenly the door opened showing his gr... uhm, his husband, still in his black hakama. They looked at each other, both speechless.

"Ah, sorry ... wrong room!" Naruto closed the door, panicking slightly and walked into another room. Gaara was stunned and routed to his spot before turning his attention to the mirror. They had just married and they still acted like strangers around each other. He frowned slightly, feeling miserable.

Did he make the wrong decision? He wondered to himself. He tenderly patted his belly as his eyes filled up with tears.

No, he would not cry, he could not cry. He was the one who wanted this; he was the one who decided with Naruto. He knew that things would be harsh; he just had to accept this.

Yeah for his baby and family.

He turned back to the mirror and decided to wipe off some of the makeup, like the lipstick. He wondered if he should take out the flowers and pins which decorated his hair. He had to admit it looked nice but it was too girly for his taste.

"Maybe later," he spoke to himself. After changing into his casual kimono, he stepped out of his dressing room and found Naruto waiting beside the door. The blonde has changed into a dark blue male kimono which fit him nicely. He noticed Gaara had walked out of the room and smiled.

"You ... look good," he spoke nervously. Gaara nodded awkwardly.

"Yeah thanks. You look good too," he spoke softly, his voice barely a whisper. The blonde laughed quietly.

"Let's go to the reception room," he said. Gaara nodded and walked alongside Naruto. They walked in silence, stuck in their own thoughts. The red head was wondering, what was Naruto thinking about, was he thinking of the marriage, did he regret it? That is what scared Gaara.

"Ca...can ... I hold your hand?"

The red head gasped lightly and turned to Naruto, who was already blushing heavily. Gaara was unsure for a moment and felt his own face burning up and turning a deep shade of red. Unfortunately, the blonde had taken that as a no.

"Sorry, my bad," he turned his face to the side, disappointment churning his stomach. Gaara shook his head and gently held Naruto's hand. The blonde turned to the red head in surprise. Gaara was looking forward; his cheeks dusted a faint pink colour.

He gently squeezed the paler males hand and smiled to himself. Maybe they could do it, together.

They walked in silence again, side by side. Their hands had tangled as time had passed. The silence was no longer heavy, this time it was comforting and neither minded it.

"Uhm ... Naruto?"

Naruto tuned his head to look at his mate, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Gaara bit his lip, not sure how to phrase his question "Do you think we can do this?" the red head worried a little.

Naruto stayed quiet as he thought, gently squeezing Gaara's hand to comfort him. "I don't know, but I will do my best," he grinned widely.

Gaara smiled and nodded, "I will do my best too."

lol

The reception was going well and finally, for the first time in that day, Naruto could have a bit of fun without having to worry too much. Everyone has congratulated him and Gaara, which made him feel uneasy and guilty. But as soon as the food had been served, his bad mood seemed to fade away.

Gaara, on the other hand, was having a rough time with the food. He barely touched his food because his stomach always twitched uneasily when he tried to eat. Naruto noticed this and tried to persuade Gaara to eat but he failed miserably.

"I can't, I have had enough to eat," the red head complained to his husband. Naruto sighed, was Tsunade's medicine not working?

"But Gaara, you have barely eaten anything. Please, just a few more bites. Look, this tempura is delicious," Naruto offered a plate filled with tempura to Gaara. The smaller boy shook his head, he didn't want to eat any more, and he had enough.

The blonde sighed then took a bite from the tempura he had offered to Gaara. It truly was delicious, but the only problem was, Gaara didn't want to eat it.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Tsunade walked to their table. Her face was flushed, meaning she had drunk way too much sake. Naruto grunted under his breath, he didn't want to deal with a drunken Tsunade right now.

"It's just Gaara, he doesn't want to eat anything," he said. Gaara glared at him but then turned away.

"Oh I see ... that one... I can't cure. His appetite depends on his mood. If his mood is bad then he doesn't want to eat. I have given him medicine right? If it isn't working then I can't do anything," she said, laughing at random times. Naruto rolled his eyes as the female hokage walked back to her own table to drink more sake.

"Naruto, don't worry about my food, just enjoy the party please," Gaara tried assuring Naruto. The blonde pouted like a little boy and ate a little more.

"Nah, I won't. As your husband, I have to make sure you and our baby are healthy. I will wait until you eat a few more bites," Naruto smiled gently. Gaara blushed again as his heart started thumping faster.

Gaara tried to eat again, which didn't help. Naruto watched carefully as Gaara started to eat only to take it out and drink some water. The blonde scratched his head, already out of ideas.

"How about you eat some sweets? You have to eat, or you won't have any energy," Naruto looked worried.

"Yeah, you need your energy for tonight, don't you Naruto?"

The couple turned around to see who uttered those words. Their eyes fell upon the masked jounin who had appeared in front of them. Like always, Kakashi was the only one that was wearing his jounin attire. He never bothered to dress up for his own student's marriage.

"What ... Kakashi-sensei! Don't poison Gaara with your dirty jokes!" Naruto snapped; his face red with embarrassment and anger. It took a while before Gaara got the idea and started blushing madly.

"It wasn't a joke, Naruto. It was the truth," Kakashi smiled, making the newlywed couple blush more.

"Kakashi-sensei! Go away! You'll just make everything worst!" Naruto almost shouted. He stood and tried pushing his mentor away, whom just laughed because of the couple's innocence.

Gaara totally forgot about that. Tonight was their first night together as a married couple. That meant ... they would have ... sex! Oh no! He wasn't ready for that, he was pregnant already. Tsunade said it was safe to have sex but they had to be careful with the baby. But, Gaara didn't even know if he could do that. His first time was a ... total failure. Could he even do it now? With Naruto? Did Naruto even want to do it with him? All these questions made him wonder.

The blonde went back to his seat and noticed Gaara was blushing a lot. He knew what the red head was thinking about and it made his cheeks heat up. Man, he wasn't sure about this whole "first night" thing either. He had raped Gaara, and that was something he would never forget. Did Gaara even want to be touched by him again? All those questions made him wonder.

"Le-lets enjoy the party; don't bother with Kakashi-sensei's silly joke, ne Gaara?" Naruto smiled nervously. The red head nodded in agreement. But they both knew that neither of them was going to stop thinking about what Kakashi had said.

First night, what were they going to do

* * *

First night? I don't sure it will happen soon

Okay, just wait for the next chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, I'm sorry for the very long update. Believe me, I have the chapter done 3 weeks ago, but both my beta-readers are sick and busy so it really took a long time to beta-read this chapter. If there are any of you want to help me to beta-read my fic, I will gladly accept it. Don't worry, I write this fic in english (with a bit terrible grammar even though both my beta-readers said that I have improved a lot) so you only need to correct the grammar.

I wrote this chapter longer than usual, I think this chapter is actually two chapters in one so please enjoy it.

* * *

Gaara was staring at his husband who was busy chatting with his friends. Even though Naruto had told him not to think about their "first night", he couldn't get it off his mind. He knew that he and Naruto didn't love each other. He was also aware that they weren't a normal pairing. So would things ever work out?

He was nervous though, today he was Naruto's wife…err or husband. What should he do? He wasn't a kazekage anymore, but he was still a ninja. He was pregnant and couldn't do anything but retire for awhile. Naruto's life wouldn't waver much from the usual he was only marrying and Gaara couldn't imagine him really settling down.

Gaara's hand slowly reached for his belly and patted it dearly. His new life had begun now, but he didn't know what he should do. He also didn't know what he had to do for Naruto. They would be a family now, a married couple. So what did couples do for each other anyway?

The red head sighed heavily, his eyes still locked on Naruto who still chatting with his friends across the room. Naruto had some sort of charismatic charm about him, he was energetic and careless but also cheerful and warm. He even managed to reach Gaara's heart. If it wasn't for him, he probably would have never changed.

Even though he had leaded a whole village as Kazekage his people skills were no better than before. His mind constantly ran through scenarios, he didn't know this person, what did they think of him? Why were they smiling, did they know something he didn't? What if that person was actually an enemy? He was even struggling to seem friendly with Naruto's guests, he was aware of his off putting aura but he had always been this way.

Gaara counted how many blondes there were in the room; 3…4…, Naruto sure had a lot of friends. Gaara wondered how many friends he had, but Naruto was just naturally friendly and so people couldn't help but fall for his charm.

Gaara knew Naruto's friends were good and kind but he still couldn't let his guard down no matter how hard he tried. He wished he could be carefree like Naruto and jump into conversation with them and laugh too. Maybe some of Naruto's appeal would rub off on him?

He was going to be Naruto's husband after all.

Husband? Somehow that felt weird. Both of them would be the "husband", well Gaara was sure that he was more of a "submissive husband" than Naruto. But, it would be weird wouldn't it? When the baby was born would it call them both daddy? Then, Naruto and Gaara would call each other "daddy" too? Gaara felt his face get hot. But he didn't want them to be a couple who called each other by their first names, he wasn't the type of person who wanted to be called by name by his own child. Two "daddys", that would be weird.

Wife didn't seem to suit him either… he wasn't a girl. Okay, a pregnant male…hhm okay then? Gaara looked up at the ceiling his face glowing; he would be the "mommy". So, maybe wife would suit him more than husband? He didn't know, he would ask for Naruto's opinion later.

Gaara sighed and shook his head. These damn mood swings, how could he be thinking about such things during his wedding reception? He should control him self more.

He darted his eyes back over to Naruto to find that he had left his chair. Gaara looked around the room sorting through the drunken crowd, it was loud and seemed to get louder as time went on. He was having a hard time focusing on finding Naruto's figure.

"Uhm, ano…Haruno-san?" called Gaara to Sakura who was just passing by. Her cherry blossom colored hair flipped as she turned to look at Gaara, she smiled warmly.

"Yeah? What's wrong, Gaara-san?" she asked. The red head fumbled with words not sure if it was okay for him to wonder where his husband had ran off to.

"Do you know where Naruto is?" he tried to shout over the crowd's roar. Sakura was caught off guard stared at him blankly. He felt she was hiding something.

"N-No, I don't know. He's probably in the bathroom," she said uneasily. Where had Naruto been going earlier she thought? She didn't want to say anything that would upset Gaara.

Gaara was a bit worried, he was uneasy by the fact that Naruto had left him at the reception alone. Where could he have gone?

Gaara looked back to Sakura irritated now, she flinched. He may be pregnant and the Uke now, but he was still a Sabaku no Gaara.

"Okay, forgive me! I think I saw Naruto out in the garden," she said shakily looking into Gaara's glare.

"Oh I see," Gaara unlocked eyes with her. He raised his growing body; he would follow Naruto, it was a good idea to go out for awhile he needed some fresh air.

"No, don't go after him!" Sakura said worry in her voice. Gaara was puzzled and stood to stare into Sakura's eyes.

"Why?" he demanded sternly.

"Uhm…well…it just…," it was true, the pink haired girl was hiding something from him. Gaara ignored her and set out after where Naruto had last been seen.

Gaara opened the door then shut it quietly, he faced the garden now. It was nice to live in the traditional house; the corridor was connected with the garden directly.

It was already noon, the sky was filled with orange color. Such a beautiful scene; the beautiful garden suit the sky perfectly.

"Where was Naruto?" he said more to himself than anyone. He walked down into the garden, the grass was cool and smooth under his bare feet.

Gaara wandered around the garden, hoping that he wouldn't get lost. The temple was big, and he couldn't remember where exactly everything was but his mind was too clouded with thoughts of Naruto to be really concerned.

Actually, what was Naruto doing out here?

IoI

Naruto was surprised when Hinata asked to talk to him privately. Her face was a deep shade of red but also serious and he couldn't turn her away. So, here he was, out in the garden with the raven girl. He wondered what was so urgent that they needed to talk privately? Hinata was sweet and kind but all she did was faint and mumble, actually she was sort of strange.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto snapped from his thoughts and turned to see Hinata. The wind blew Hinata's lavender dress that matched her eyes almost perfectly, Naruto hadn't noticed how pretty of a girl she really was. He shook his head, what was he thinking?

"Whats up?" he said quickly, somehow he felt uneasy in this atmosphere. He had feeling that Hinata's news wasn't of the good sort.

"Uh…uhm….," she was staring at the ground, her hands played into each other. "I…I want to tell you something…," she said slowly. Naruto nodded and hoped that she would hurry up and finish talking.

"Uh…but please…don't…don't be mad with…whatever I will tell you," she added again. Naruto nodded again.

"Uh…I like you."

"Eh?"

Naruto's face was twisted in confusion at first then he realized what she had meant. His face turned a deep red, no one had ever confessed to having feeling for him before.

W-What should he do?

"Ah…Hinata…I.."

"I know, you are married now. I…I just wanted to…tell you," she added again, now her eyes looked into Naruto's. She looked sad; It must've been hard for her to attend Naruto's wedding. It must've broken her heart.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said sadly. He was embarrassed. Now he could see the signs, why weren't they so obvious before?

"No…don't…it isn't your fault, Naruto-kun," said Hinata. Naruto grimanced when streams of tears began to roll down Hinata's soft face, her eyes even more vivid when tearful. Her slim body shook quietly.

"I…I just want you…to know," she sobbed, "I'm stupid….I should have told you….sooner," she added. Hinata tried to erase her tears but it just kept falling more.

Naruto was in hell, he didn't know how to comfort her but he wanted to. She was the first person who he had ever known that had feelings for him and it was too late because Naruto was married.

The blonde felt pity for Hinata. She was such a good girl, she didn't deserve this but more, he didn't deserve her.

Naruto approached Hinata slowly, then hugged her quietly, catching her off guard. He knew it was wrong to hug her because he couldn't accept her feelings but he didn't know what to do anymore.

"Don't cry please, I know you will find someone better than me," he whispered slowly while patting her head. Hinata tried to protest to him but her words came out into more sobs buried into Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto closed his eyes, he felt bad that he had hurt her unintentionally. He knew that a broken heart was a terrible feeling. Sakura had just rejected him a few months ago, so he really understood what the feeling was like. Naruto was sure that she would find someone just for her. The one for her.

Naruto was startled to hear rustling leaves in front of him. He raised his head and jumped when he seen Gaara's slim frame, his eyes were cold and meeting Naruto's gaze. He had just realized how awful this probably looked and tried to called out to Gaara to explain but it came out in more of a yelp

Gaara turned and ran.

"Gaara, wait!" he screamed. Hinata turned just in time to see the back of Gaara.

"Oh…Oh….I'm so sorry…Naruto-kun," she said, covered her mouth with her hands. Naruto turned to her and pulled her closer.

"Please be happy, don't worry about me," he smiled. Hinata smiled sadly and nodded.

Naruto began to chase after Gaara; he wasn't sure how much Gaara had heard or how much Gaara had seen but he should tell the truth to the red head or things could get really messy. After all what was there to lie about he hadn't done anything wrong.

Finally he could see Gaara in the distance his fragile body hunched over his small belly breathing heavily. His pregnancy was starting to affect his fitness now.

"Gaara, it was a misunderstanding!," he called. Still breathing heavily Gaara looked up one hand still gripping his stomach; tears were now rolling down his face and his body shook with each sob. Naruto felt something in him tug, and he reached out for Gaara.

"Hinata…she just confessed to me…no, she just told me that she liked me, but I couldn't return her feelings. We're just friends….so…please," said Naruto nervously. He put his hand on Gaara's shoulder, he felt hurt when Gaara flinched from the touch.

"Please Gaara, forgive me…just…just forgive me please," Naruto pleaded. There was nothing to really forgive, but he felt he still needed it from Gaara.

Gaara continued to cry his eyes meeting anywhere than Naruto's. His chest felt weaker with every breath; he just heard that Hinata say that she liked Naruto, he was too far to hear everything but he felt an odd pain when Naruto hugged Hinata when the raven girl was crying.

What if Naruto was actually in love with Hinata but he was forced to marry with him? What if actually Naruto would leave him soon after the baby is born? What if actually Gaara was in the way?

The red head felt awful. His heart ached and the tears wouldn't stop falling.

"Gaara."

He gasped as Naruto pulled his face to meet his.

"Please Gaara, Hinata I and are just friends! You are the one who I married. Please Gaara, don't misunderstand," he said his voice getting frantic. Gaara seemed paralyzed, his eyes rolled over Naruto scanning for any hints of a lie.

"I had promised to learn to love you," added the blonde with a blush. Gaara continued to look at him but not as harshly, he hicc'd but the tears had stopped flowing.

Gaara still hadn't said anything, Naruto was getting worried. They hadn't been married now for more than a few hours and he had already managed to make Gaara hate him.

**Kiss him now!**

Naruto jumped at the sudden bark of the Kyuubi.

_Wha-What? Kiss him? Suddenly! He will be mad!_

**You are really dumb! Prove him that you are serious with him with a kiss!**

_Eh…Uh…Are you sure?_

**Damn kid! You will loss the moment if you don't act soon!**

Naruto cursed the fox quietly in his mind then he faced Gaara. He grabbed Gaara and pushed his lips hard against Gaara's pouring all of his faith into it. He was waiting for Gaara to fight back but the red head was too stunned to react. At least, he wasn't refusing him. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned into Gaara more, adjusting his head to find the more comfortable position for him.

Gaara's lips were so soft and sweet, Naruto had didn't remember them being like this. He couldn't help but continue the kiss, enjoying the softness of Gaara's lips more. It was really good, even though Gaara was a guy but definitely, kissing him felt really good!

Naruto pulled Gaara's more into him, put his arm around the red head slender body. Gaara was still shocked, slowly closed his eyes. Both his arms were trapped and now held onto Naruto's board chest.

It was really amazing for him. Naruto's lips, his scent, his body heat…everything was drowning him. His body felt hot and his knees were weak. He leaned into Naruto's body more, kissing him felt right.

Finally, Naruto broke the kiss. Both of them were panted heavily their faces red from blushing and lack of oxygen. The blonde smiled awkwardly, he wasn't sure what he had to do now.

"Uhm…sorry…for kissing you…suddenly," he said but he had still not released Gaara from his embrace. Gaara shook his head and slowly he leaned his head onto Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto smiled and patted Gaara's head. Somehow, he was kinda glad that Gaara was the one whom he married. He would learn to love him more and more.

"I'm happy," Naruto whispered into Gaara's ear then kissed his red hair. He couldn't help himself; he stood there taking in Gaara's scent smiling stupidly. Maybe this marriage would be good for him, for both of them, for their baby too.

"Me too," replied Gaara softly. The red head released Naruto slowly then stared into his eyes. He felt all his doubt for Naruto had evaporated away. He felt so happy to be able stay on his side.

Naruto leaned down slowly, to kiss Gaara again; it was addicting, he hoped Gaara liked it as well.

"*cough…*cough."

Both of them jumped and scrambled away from each other just now noticing someone had appeared before them. Naruto thought it was Kakashi-sensei but squinting he saw it was his sennin teacher was walking to them blushing slightly.

"Here I'm, sacrificing my time to write a novel just to congratulate my pupil but finding him kissing his husband in the garden? Do you want to poison me, Naruto? You should know that I'm straight!" he said with big grin.

"Ero-sennin!" called Naruto happily then blushed when he realized what Jiraiya had meant.

"Hey, so what! It isn't your business!" said Naruto his face growing hot with embarrassment, he turned to see Gaara whose face was even a deeper shade than his own.

"Well, it looks like I should leave you two alone. I had congratulated you, so I can find some girls and drink a bit, right? I will tell everyone that you two will not back!" he laughed then turned around and walked back into the building.

"ERO-SENNIN!" called Naruto desperately.

**I agree with him! Let's leave this damn place and mark that red head to be yours! **

_Don't you too! Shut up you perverted fox!_

**Don't lie to me! I know you want him when you kissed him soooo passionately before! You-want-him! So what are you waiting for? He is yours now!**

_No! I won't hurt Gaara anymore!_

**Aww…But I'm sure he will like it once you are on top of him, believe me! Mate with him! You will love his tight hole squeezing your cock, more than anything!**

_OH MY KAMI-SAMA! YOU DAMN PERVERTED FOX! SHUT UP!_

Naruto shut down the conversation and ignored Kyuubi's words. Damn that fox, if he imagined his words when kissing Gaara he worried he would get an erection. He had to admit that Gaara was sexy to him for a guy. He had always thought so but had only just noticed it after he kissed him.

Damn, he should fall in love with Gaara first, not fuck him right away! That damn fox, making him think like this!

"Uhm…Naruto?" Gaara had become concerned since Naruto hadn't said anything in a few minutes, he seemed to be lost in deep thought. He looked at Naruto with curious eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" the red head asked. Naruto shook his head fast, trying to get rid the image caused by Kyuubi's words.

"N-No, I'm fine!" he said while scratching his head starting to feel awkward.

"Do you want to go back inside?" asked Gaara again with blushint. He couldn't get over being embarrassed over Jiraya's words.

"Uhm…sure! Sounds good! I'm still hungry!" said Naruto with a nervous grin.

**Hungry for him, right?**

_You damn fox! Leave me alone!_

Ignoring Kyuubi's words he started to walk back. He looked back to see Gaara was following him; the blonde smiled then held Gaara's hand and pulled him to walk side by side with him. The red head a bit shocked but didn't refuse him but instead squeezed Naruto's hand back.

Naruto would learn to love me more, but I'll also learn to love the blonde soon.

Very soon.

IoI

"Okay, Naruto! You two can leave now!"

Naruto turned to see Sakura and Sai smiling at him. The reception finally had finished, most of the guests had left and went back to their own homes and villages.

"Uhm…okay, but are you sure you don't want me to help?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm sure! We will take care of the rest for you! Common, this is your first night Naruto!" said Sakura, winking to Naruto. Naruto blushed then turned to see Gaara talking to his siblings.

"Gaara, I don't want-"

"Cut it out, Kankurou! Gaara is married now!" scolded Temari. Kankurou cursed under his breath.

"But-"

"No 'buts'!" she stopped Kankurou before he tried to start another argument with her.

"So, Gaara," Temari turned to him, "you can go to Naruto's home now. It will be your first night, so enjoy it!"

Gaara blushed heavily. He looked down and couldn't feel anything but embarrassed.

"Uh…okay, you are married now. Even though I still don't like that asshole, but…yeah you can enjoy it. BUT, if he hurts you, just tell me and I will roast him into yakiniku!" hissed Kankurou. Naruto felt a chill go up his spine simultaneously.

Gaara nodded then turned and approached Naruto. The blonde saw Gaara approaching him and sighed.

"Okay then, please take care of everything for me!" said Naruto then walked off.

"Ready to go home?" asked Naruto to Gaara. The red head nodded shyly.

"Naruto! You get three days free from missions! Just consider it as your honeymoon! Okay? Enjoy it, kid!" screamed Tsunade from the other side of the room, she was clearly drunk and Jiraya clawed at her side.

"What only three days?" Naruto called back.

"When can ninja actually have a honeymoon? Just enjoy it or I'll find a mission for you right now!" She took another swig of sake drinking it straight from the bottle. Naruto shuddered then turned to see Gaara.

"Well, let's go home!" he said, trying to forget Tsunade. Gaara nodded then smiled at him.

Finally, after a long day, Naruto could go back to his little apartment. But, he wouldn't be alone now, he was bringing a man who would stay together with him in his little apartment. Actually, a few days ago, Kankurou had insisted Gaara to buy new home since Naruto's apartment was too little for his taste. But the red head refused it right away, actually he never liked a big space, just like his home. He preferred Naruto's little apartment. It looks cozy and warm after they had cleaned and decorated it a little. They had arranged Gaara's things into Naruto's little apartment so it was now their apartment.

"Gaara, let me carry you," said Naruto when they just had walked off from the temple. Gaara turned to see him with wide eyes.

"It is…a tradition I think," added Naruto. Gaara was stunned for awhile then nodded. The blonde smiled then lifted Gaara onto his arm, carrying him with bridal style.

"It will be faster like this," he said then started to jump around roofs. Gaara smiled secretly then buried his face onto Naruto's crook. He felt so safe when he was in Naruto's arm.

Naruto was a bit nervous when he could feel Gaara's warm breath around his crook but trying to ignore it. Finally, he stopped in front of his apartment window and opened it. He carried Gaara to the inside with big grin. Gaara notted to himself that he should tell Naruto about lock the window before he went out.

"So, tadaima!" said Naruto with big grin.

"Tadaima," said Gaara slowly. Naruto put his down onto his feet. They looked into each other then blushed slightly.

"So…uh…I think we should change our kimono, right?" asked Naruto nervously. He was trying to forget about this damn first night.

"Y-yeah," replied Gaara. They walked together onto the new dresser then Naruto opened it. He get his blue shirt and black pants for sleeping, even though for sometimes he preferred wearing a boxer on bed. But, damn, he was married and he wasn't sure that he was ready to wear only a boxer on his body together with Gaara sleeping right next to him.

Gaara got his pajamas and turned to see Naruto who looked like he was thinking about something. They would…change in same room? Of course, they were married now, but Gaara felt embarrassed. He squeezed his pajamas on his arms and looked into the floor. Naruto noticed this and felt his face warm up.

"Uh…I will change in the bathroom, you can change at here. Don't worry, I won't peek you," Naruto said, trying to be cheerful then leave Gaara alone in the bedroom. Gaara looked onto the door, where Naruto had disappeared behind it. Damn, he shouldn't be embarrassed; he had married with Naruto now. He should be used to undress in front of Naruto.

Gaara sighed, maybe they just needed to take everything slowly.

Soon, Gaara had changed into his black pajamas. He walked out from the bedroom and waiting in front of the bathroom. He just wanted to put his dirty kimonos onto the washing machine which was in the bathroom so he could wash it tomorrow.

Finally, Naruto walked out to be greated by Gaara standing in front of the door.

"I-I just wanted to put my dirty kimono into the washer," explained Gaara.

"Oh I see…, ahahahaha," Naruto laughed awkwardly then moved so Gaara could go in and put his clothes away.

Naruto sighed, they still couldn't get used with each other even though they had married now. What kind of a husband needed to explain why he stood in front of the bathroom?

"Uhm….do you want to sleep?"

Naruto startled to see Gaara had moved to his side.

"Uhm…yeah…probably. I feel tired…," said Naruto nervously.

So, they moved into their bedroom. Naruto climbed into his bed awkwardly. They had thrown away his old little bed and changed it with a medium size bed which would be fit for both of them. It was good to have changed beds, if Gaara wasn't here Naruto probably would bounced around; the bed was fluffy but he would be embarrassed if he did that in front of the red head.

Naruto fit himself on the bed then looked at Gaara who was still standing.

"What's wrong? You don't want to sleep?" Naruto asked. Gaara shook his head but still did not moved.

"Uhm…do you want to sleep alone?" asked Naruto feeling a ping of hurt. It just proved how far the distance between him and Gaara was. He didn't like that.

Gaara shook his head again then slowly climbed the bed. Naruto watched him, confused. He wondered what was on Gaara's mind.

Gaara sat down on the other side of the bed. He stared towards the wall then looked over at Naruto.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto again, he sat up on the bed. Gaara looked unsure, was something wrong?

"Uhm…the first night…?" said Gaara slowly, almost a whisper. Naruto blushed then laughed hard. He never thought Gaara would think about that so seriously.

"Don't worry about that Gaara. I know both of us aren't ready yet. We won't do that tonight; just sleep in same bed. Don't worry, I won't do anything to you," explained Naruto. Was Gaara thinking they would do that in their first night? He knew that Gaara had terrible experience with him which caused him to become pregnant so he knew he couldn't touch Gaara in that way in near future. It would take time.

Gaara looked relieved then he lied down on the bed. Naruto followed him, he was really tired and ready for bed.

"Ah, Temari and Kankurou will leave tomorrow in early morning, so…we have to wake up early," reminded Gaara. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Okay, just wake me up," the blonde replied.

"Uhm…Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"The lamp?" sighed Gaara, he watched the lamp glow above him.

"You can't sleep unless I turn out the lamp?" asked Naruto, well he could sleep with any kind of situation and place.

"Yeah," Gaara admitted, he liked dark.

"I thought you will have some problem in sleeping," added Naruto. Gaara turned to see him then looked away.

"Usually it is really hard for me to sleep….but since…I'm pregnant, I feel sleepy in the night," explained Gaara. Naruto nodded, understanding it.

"Is it really hard? I mean….to be pregnant," asked Naruto who raised his body a bit then support his weight with his elbow. Gaara's face turned red, he looked so cute in Naruto's eyes.

"Yeah, but it isn't really bad," answered the red head. He felt embarrassed that Naruto felt curious about his pregnancy. It wasn't normal after all.

"Hm…can you feel it…move?" asked Naruto again, now he already forgot about his tiredness.

"No, but I will in a few months," answered Gaara again. He also wanted to feel his baby move. He was waiting for it.

"Oh I see," Naruto said in awe. Gaara smiled, Naruto was like a kid so innocent.

"I think it will be fun…to be a father," Naruto added. He lied down again on the bed. Gaara looked over at him, he felt happy that Naruto didn't feel negative toward their baby.

"It will be fun to be parent!" Naruto said it again, his face looked so happy. Gaara laughed a bit, the blonde's words made him feel comforted.

They lied down on their own side, staring at nothing, just thinking their own thoughts.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"The lamp."

"Oh yeah, you're right, I forgot."

After Naruto shut off the lamp and climbed back into bed snuggling up to Gaara's side.

It was their first night to sleep together on same bed.

* * *

Okay, please review and tell me if you want to help me to beta-read this fic.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the very late update. You all should know what was happening with since last week so...well...ah at least I update it

I wrote it much more than usual. Enjoy it~!

* * *

The morning came quicker than expected. The sun was shining brightly in the pale blue sky, bathing the village in golden rays. It was the start of a new day for everything. Including a new start to a recently married couple, whom slept peacefully in their shared room.

The red haired male was first to wake from his sound sleep. Raising his pale arms to his face, he rubbed his eyes sleepily before sitting up and looking round, slightly confused on where his husband was. After a few moments he found the sleeping blonde on the floor, only his left leg remained on the bed. The rest of his body was tangled amongst the blankets.

"N-Naruto ...?" Gaara was rather speechless, slightly amazed at how his husband was still sleeping like that, the position looked so ... uncomfortable.

The red head approached the blonde slowly, tilting his head slightly, watching his husband sleep. He looked ... kind of cute, his face looked so peaceful and serene, completely worry free. His hair looked a lot messier than usual. Tanned arms were stretched above his head. Again Gaara thought it looked uncomfortable, but as long as he was well rested, that's all that mattered right?

"Ah ... I have to wake him up ...," Gaara whispered to himself before casting his gaze over to the clock. The hour hand was pointing to the number six. Everyone from Suna, including his family, was probably getting ready to leave Konoha.

Gaara kneeled down beside Naruto, wondering how he would wake him up. Usually Temari knocked Kankurou from his bed to wake up the puppeteer, fortunately for the red head, he hardly ever slept. So he never needed a wakeup call.

But Naruto had already fallen from the bed, so what could he do? He didn't want to hit him or do anything bad to wake him up.

Wondering silently to himself, the red head stood up. This was something simple, he had never done before. He had never slept in the same bed as someone ... well actually he hardly ever slept.

'Ah, maybe I can let him wake up by himself, I mean it's still early,' he thought to himself and his heart agreed. Walking over to the dresser and grabbed his neatly folded clothes and wandered into the bathroom to clean and freshen up.

After changing his clothes, the redhead walked into the kitchen. Now he was married, there would be no one who would prepare him breakfast right? Usually, Temari was the one who was in charge of cooking. Gaara rarely ever touched anything in the kitchen, but it couldn't be that hard right? Again he pondered what Naruto ate for breakfast, what did he eat, or cook? What was his favourite food again ... ah that was right, Ramen. The blonde loved his ramen, but Gaara couldn't make that, and he didn't want to eat that first thing in the morning.

'I should really make something simple,' he thought and opened the fridge, inwardly thanking his older sister, who had kindly restocked the fridge. His eyes darted over the shelves, what could he make without failing on his first try?

'Maybe omelette or fried rice,'

Well, he hoped everything would go well, and be edible.

The blonde woke up once his nose caught the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes lazily and stretched his arms above his head. He wasn't very surprised when he noticed he was on the floor. He probably fell when he was asleep; it answered the silent question on why was his body so stiff. The hard floor wasn't the best place to crash for the night.

Slowly getting up, and hearing an audible crack sound from his spine, he looked around for his husband, where was he? The enticing scent caught his attention again, it was so good ... but somehow it felt strange.

Ah, before getting married, he had lived here alone, so he never had anyone to prepare breakfast for him. He used to make it himself, even though it was a bit unhealthy because all he could make was instant noodles ... and well other instant foods.

His feet led him to the kitchen where he caught the redhead cooking. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. It was a view he missed so much, it felt strange again, but not bad at all.

"Ohayo," Naruto managed to say after he was satisfied with watching Gaara cooking.

Gaara turned round, only to find Naruto leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed against his chest, hair still very messy. A warm smile lit up his face.

"O-ohayo...," Gaara replied before turning his attention back to his cooking.

"It smells nice in here, what are you cooking? Naruto asked, standing up straight and letting his arms lie limply by his sides before approaching the redhead. Usually the kitchen was filled with the aroma of instant noodles, but no it was so different. Everything was different actually, and it was good Gaara was using the kitchen how it was suppose to be used. Yeah, for cooking ... not the other reason...

"Oh ... I'm just trying to cook omelette for breakfast," Gaara spoke up, smiling softly. Naruto nodded, noticing he used the word 'trying' so it meant his husband wasn't used to cooking, but seeing him try his best to prepare breakfast for them both was nice.

"Oh okay then, I will go clean myself up and change my clothes, do your best!" Naruto smirked and left the kitchen as Gaara nodded, a small blush dusted over his cheeks and nose.

The blonde walked back to his room and grabbed his clothes, a smile failed to leave his face. It felt great to have someone living with him; he was growing bored of living alone. He had lived by himself since he was small, but it never felt right, he felt isolated and cold, having no one there to talk to, or hold him close. Even though he had made many friends, nothing could replace the loneliness he felt when he opened his front door.

'But, hopefully, it won't be lonely anymore,' he thought, the smile turning into a grin.

He wandered into the bathroom and cleaned himself off before changing his clothes. Once he was done, he walked out and went back to the kitchen. Gaara was still cooking and doing his best to prepare their food. The blond smiled, a foreign feeling building up in his heart, before spreading throughout his body, touching his toes and fingertips.

...And Gaara ... was wearing ... a white apron ... he looked so ... uhm ... cute.

Eh ... what?

Naruto felt his face warm up instantly because of his own thoughts, what the hell was he thinking? That was just so...

"Naruto?"

"EH? AH!" Naruto was startled to find Gaara was looking at him, confusion obvious on his face. Casting a quick smile and shaking his head he walked over to the red head.

"What is it?"

"What are you doing? Breakfast is ready," Gaara had a folded apron in his arms as he put it away Naruto glanced over to the table and noticed that the food, was indeed, ready.

"Oh ...yeah ... I didn't notice ... aha ...ha," The whiskered male laughed nervously and walked over to the table before taking a seat. Gaara too walked over and sat opposite him. The blonde looked down at the food which had been prepared for him.

A bowl of white rice and a plate ... of ...uhm strangely shaped omelette with a smaller dish of salad were in front of him. Not bad, it was rare that Naruto ever had a proper breakfast.

"Sorry ..."

"Eh?"

"The omelette ... didn't come out right ...," Gaara looked at his food with a frown. The blond looked at the strangely shaped omelette. Well ... it did look strange, but it was still edible right? There was no way he was going to complain, Gaara had tried his best and that's all that mattered.

Picking up the chopsticks next to him, the tanned male tucked into the omelette. It wasn't bad ... actually it was delicious, even though it was differently shaped.

"It is good!" Naruto praised and continued to eat, the smile growing on his face. Gaara looked at him, doubt lying in his eyes but he copied his husband and tried it too. The blonde wasn't lying, it was kind of good.

"I didn't know you were good at cooking, Gaara. I will love eating your food every day," Naruto spoke between bites.

"It was ... my first time trying," the red head spoke up before putting a small piece of omelette into his mouth.

"Really? It was your first time? Wow, the results are good; you must have a natural cooking talent,"

"Thank you. Sometimes I would watch Temari cook ... and I ... I guess I just tried it," Gaara spoke up as his cheeks flushed a darker shade of pink as Naruto praised him. It was nice.

"Yeah, but still, you must have a great talent for cooking," The blonde happily continued to eat

"Yeah ... maybe ...," Gaara spoke quietly, slightly embarrassed.

They ate in a comfortable silence. Neither noticed it was their first time eating together, at it had gone better than expected.

"Uhm ... Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Please eat the vegetables too."

"Oh! Uhm ... okay ..."

lol

"I will, kill you if you make Gaara sad, I promise you that one!"

Naruto gulped as Kankurou threatened him. He secretly wondered why, it was unfriendly and ... well he was now part of his family.

"I won't I promise," Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Kankuro, stop threatening Naruto, or I will forbid you from coming to Konoha," Temari scolded, her eyes ice cold. The puppeteer gulped. Even though he was the Kazekage, he knew he wouldn't win in a debate against Temari; she was true to her word.

Temari turned to her youngest brother, who was happily standing beside his husband.

"Gaara just send a letter if you need something," the blonde female smiled and the red head nodded, before glancing to the blonde who was locked in a glaring contest with his older brother.

"And Naruto, please take care of Gaara," Temari spoke up, breaking the whiskered males attention. His blue eyes looked up at her and he nodded understandingly, ignoring the mean look that he was receiving off Kankuro

"Okay, I hope you two can take care of each other, I'm sure everything will be fine. I will try to visit as much as possible," Temari spoke lovingly towards her youngest brother and he smiled at the affection in her voice.

"We understand Temari-neechan, don't worry," he smiled gently. Temari sighed softly, and attempted to calm herself. She knew that the males could take care of themselves, but ... the pregnancy ... that's what made her worry. Also, there was something strange between Naruto and Gaara. She had noticed they weren't a normal couple ... but ... something was a bit off, but she had no idea what. And to her surprised, her lazy boyfriend had noticed too, but he was too lazy to comment on it.

She hoped everything would go well, she had promised to herself, if Naruto did anything stupid ... again ... she would finish him off with her bare hands.

After all, Gaara was her precious little brother.

"Okay ... I understand. Take care Gaara. See you, otouto-chan," she began walking off with the others. Kankurou waved quickly and Gaara replied with a small and timid wave back. They stayed still until the group disappeared over the horizon.

"Now time to go home," Naruto cheered happily, turning to his new partner. Gaara nodded, slightly down at the fact that his siblings wouldn't accompany him in Konoha anymore, but he shrugged it off.

"And ... don't worry Shikamaru. Temari will be back soon," Naruto turned to his other companion; he was standing further back, his eyes focused on the horizon, not stirring. He blinked once or twice before turning his eyes to the blonde, not responding to the joke. He was used to the blondes teasing about his relationship with the wind kunoichi, but not, his girlfriends little brother was married to him ... so... their normal relationship wouldn't change much.

But ... there was something annoying him. He noticed there was something different between Naruto and Gaara, something off. At first he didn't want to stick his nose in their business but his girlfriend had found out that he had noticed too. So he couldn't help but accept her request. To watch over them.

He sincerely hoped they would be okay; it would be very troublesome if something happened to them.

"See you later, Shikamaru!"

The deer herder was broken from his train of thought when the blonde shouted at him, and waved. He replied by waving back half-heartedly, watching his energetic friend and his husband walk off.

lol

Getting married was bit of a foreign feeling, since it once happened once ... maybe a few times in someone's life. Naruto understood that fact, but he didn't expect it to be this weird. What was he suppose to do after getting married, he had no clue. Well, normally people get married, because they are in love right? Getting married was to be so you could spend the rest of your life with the person you adore and love.

But he didn't marry Gaara through love; he married him because he was carrying his child. So it was natural to be confused, right?

The weirdest thing about the situation was, Gaara didn't look angry about the accident. Well, Naruto knew it was rape. It was horrible and truly disgusting crime. Of course he was fully aware of that, he also knew that Gaara becoming pregnant because of the rape was a bad thing too.

So, why was the red head so laid back about it, why wasn't he angry, or upset?

Gaara wasn't even angry at the fact that he had stolen his virginity, or impregnated him with an unwanted child. Sure, Gaara looked so confused and sad when he had told Naruto the news. But why wasn't he angry. Temari and Kankurou had beaten a lot of sense into him, but Gaara hadn't raised his hand in attempt to hurt him.

This was just ... really weird.

Then again Gaara wasn't a normal person ... and neither was Naruto.

This was just how things were going to be like.

Naruto sighed heavily, thinking a lot wasn't good for his brain. It was useless to fuss over something which had happened in the past. He couldn't do anything to change the facts.

He just hoped ... that he went down the right path in life.

"Knock ... Knock ..."

The quiet knocking on the door startled Naruto who was day dreaming on the couch whilst Gaara was cleaning their small apartment. During the day they both had nothing to do. It was suppose to be the first day of their short honeymoon, and both guys were clueless about this, none of them had ever tasted or felt anything close to real romance. They were both too shy to start anything, and also ... they weren't sure of their feelings towards each other.

"Ah, wait ... wait ...," Naruto scrambled off the couch, almost falling as he did so and jogged over to the door as the knocking got louder.

He opened the door to find two members of his team stood at the door, Sakura and Sai. Both of them were grinning from ear to ear, in their hands were nicely wrapped gifts.

"Ohayou, Naruto."

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun."

"O-Ohayou ...," Naruto replied. The blonde was confused on why his friends were there. Why had they brought so many gifts to his small apartment?

"Well, you don't think we forgot about bringing yours and Gaara-san's wedding gifts, do you?" The pink haired kunoichi asked teasingly. Sai chuckled quietly as Naruto laughed nervously, one of his hands scratching the back of his head.

"We thought we would bring these over to you. I also got you something that maybe useful," Sai winked at Naruto. For some reason the blonde didn't want to know what Sai got him.

"Thanks a lot," Naruto shrugged off the bad feelings towards Sai's gift. He proceeded to remove the gifts from Sakura and Sai. He looked down at his hands. He had never seen so many gifts in his own hands before ... and they were all his ... err ... theirs.

"Okay, it seems we have to go. Sorry for disturbing your "private" time with your husband, Naruto," Sakura giggled slightly. Her laugh increasing in volume when she saw Naruto's face turn deep red.

"N-No we were just...," he turned speechless, losing his train of thought when he noticed neither of his friends was paying attention, and their laughter got louder.

"O-Okay ... Okay, we understand Naruto, see you again sometime, and enjoy your time!" Sakura chuckled before she pulled Sai along with her, disappearing.

Naruto was stunned into silence, before he grunted at Sakura's joke and his reaction. Why couldn't he stay cool and calm like Shikamaru or Neji, damn his simple mind.

The door opened, revealing his husband whom had been standing there for quite some time. "What's wrong Naruto, I heard Sakura-san's voice, is he here?" Gaara asked. Looking rather confused because the blonde was alone.

"No they left. Oh ... and these are our wedding gifts," Naruto turned to Gaara with a nervous smile. The red head looked at all the gifts. There were a lot of presents there, but he had received more before. Usually his room was packed full of presents from all his fan girls. Most of the time on valentine's days or his birthday.

"Let me help you," Gaara relieved Naruto of some of the presents, and without a word, they both walked back into their apartment and placed all the presents in the small living room.

"Wow ... I didn't expect to receive so many gifts ...," Naruto was rather amazed.

"Yeah ... and our wedding was so sudden, also," Gaara added, looking slightly excited. He didn't like all the gifts he got from his fans; they all tried expressing their love to the young red head. But surely wedding gifts were different.

"Do you want to open them now?" Naruto asked, feeling quite refreshed. Gaara nodded, all of the chores were complete so he had nothing else to do.

Naruto sat on the floor, beside the mound of presents, the redhead followed, his eyes fixated on the presents.

The blonde grabbed one of them, and opened is roughly, scattering paper across the room. Gaara sighed whilst watching his husband. Well ... it seems like he will have to do more cleaning later.

When the box was opened, Naruto reached in and pulled out a pair of mugs. One was sunshine yellow and the other was fiery red, both had a band of orange around the bottom. They were both matching. The couple smiled.

"These are from Sakura-chan," Naruto placed the mugs on the floor and Gaara nodded, noting to himself that they would have to use the mugs whenever possible.

"Next one is ...," The whiskered male paused, seeming to have a bit of trouble with the second present. After finally being able to open it, he pulled out some clothes. The redhead was slightly puzzled until his husband spread the clothes out. They were pyjamas, with the same pattern on them ... but with different colours. One was yellow and again the other was red.

"They know which colours suit us don't they?" Naruto was slightly disappointed his weren't orange. Gaara chuckled lightly upon hearing the blondes comment.

"They are really nice though, who gave these to us?" Gaara looked at the pyjamas, which were evenly spread across the floor.

"Uhm ... it's from Iruka-sensei," Naruto read from a little card, which was attached to the box.

"After its been washed, we'll wear them okay," Gaara looked excited. The blonde nodded, slightly puzzled on why the clothes had to be washed, but he didn't ask.

"...next one ..."

"Can I open it?" Gaara quietly spoke up and the blonde paused and grinned.

"Sure, have fun!"

Gaara carefully opened the present, Naruto wondering silently what was inside. The redhead pulled out several glass bottled. Each held a different coloured liquid. It took a little bit of time before the object registered with Naruto. His azure eyes widened and he grabbed the box and the bottles from Gaara's hand, in the blink of an eye.

The redhead was stunned, why did Naruto look so ... disturbed?

"Naruto, what was that," he asked, still rather clueless.

The blonde checked over the bottles, cheeks heating up and his whole face turned crimson.

"Uhm, Naruto, is something wrong?" Gaara asked, worry lacing his voice.

Naruto inwardly cursed. He didn't know how he was going to explain this to Gaara, well ... sooner or later he would know ...so ... ah...

"It ...it ... is lube," Naruto turned a darker shade of red in embarrassment.

"Lube?" the redhead tilted his head to the side.

Naruto slapped himself, of course Gaara wouldn't know. Oh my, he would hurt the damn person who had bought the gift. Out of everything they could have picked, WHY LUBE!

"It's... For sex... It makes it better," The blonde explained, his face still flushed.

"Sex?" Gaara's face turned the same colour as his husbands. He still didn't know the function of lube, but maybe he would later ... yeah later...

"Who bought it?" Naruto tried concealing the anger he held towards the person who gave the gift.

"Uhm ... wait ... It was Sai," Gaara read the small card.

"SAI! DAMN HIM!" Naruto yelled and stood up quickly, looking up at the ceiling.

"Why? What's wrong?" Gaara asked, he knew the present was embarrassing but it was useful, so he would thank Sai later.

"Oh ... no ... nothing," Naruto lied and sat down.

The redhead wondered about Naruto's earlier reaction but decided not to ask about it.

"Let me open the next one please," the blonde asked, praying that the next gift would be normal. Gaara nodded and watched his husband open the present.

A sigh of relief passed through the whiskered males lips when he saw a pile of books inside the box. Gaara took one and read the title, "how to raise a hyperactive child"

"The books are about being a parent ... and pregnancy," Naruto spoke up after reading all the titles. Gaara nodded and opened one of the books, these would be very useful and he was definitely going to read them all.

"It's from ... Rock lee. Ah bushy brows," Naruto laughed and the red head just nodded, his eyes still skimming over the pages, he would remember to thank him later.

The two worked into a routine, Naruto opening the presents one by one as Gaara read through the books, his interest in the presents all but disappearing. He only gazed up for a second to check over the growing pile of unwrapped gifts. They received another pair of mugs, bedcovers, a digital clock, a vase and a few other things.

"Next one..." the blonde paused for a second before he tried to open the present. It was rather hugs, and when he opened the box, he face turned red, worst than before. He almost screamed, it was so ... oh my ... he took back his words. Sai's gift looked so innocent compared to this one. It was just ... UNFORGIVABLE!

"Naruto what's wrong" Gaara asked, concern lighting up his face after he looked at his husbands expression.

"Oh no, just ahahaha," the whiskered male laughed nervously and closed the box before pushing it away, not wanting Gaara to see it.

"What is it?"

Okay, he failed...

"Oh it's ... nothing important," Naruto lied badly as the redhead glanced over to the suspicious box.

"Let me see it then," Gaara put his books down neatly and tried to get to the box.

"No! You can't!" The blonde panicked and moved the box further away so Gaara couldn't touch it. The redhead looked rather upset, Naruto was acting so odd, he wanted to know desperately.

"Why? I want to see it!" he said before approaching his husband.

"No you can't! It WILL corrupt you," Naruto refused to hand over the box and he moved the box further away as Gaara tried taking it from his hands.

"Corrupt? What is in that box?" He pushed Naruto slightly.

"YOU CAN'T!" Naruto raised his voice. The redhead stood there, his eyes cold and sharp, his expression showed the definition of anger. Just like the day they met. The blonde was stunned into silence because of the sudden change and Gaara took this as an opportunity to grab the box, so he did.

"AAAAHHH!" the whiskered male screamed as he watched Gaara grab the box from his hands.

The red head moved quickly to the side, and opened the box. He was really confused. What was the present suppose to be. Something foreign was in front of him. There were other things in the box, like ... there was red ribbon, and ... black handcuffs ... some more lube... and ... something else. He had never seen one before. What kind of present was it? What did you use them for? Gaara didn't know, but if it made Naruto panic so much, then it must be important.

"Ah, Gaara ...don't," Naruto removed the box from his pale hands.

"What was that? Do we need those?" the redhead asked innocently, tilting his head slightly.

Naruto cursed inwardly again. He knew it was off someone who knew Naruto was a true pervert. He couldn't lie, he liked the present, but it was hard to imagine using these things on his husband.

"Ah, I will explain ... later, but not now," his face was serious, but heavily tinted red.

Gaara tilted his head further; he still didn't get the meaning behind the present. It must have something to with them as a couple ...but why handcuffs? And why was there lube...

Ah... was it all for sex?

Gaara turned pink again and he thought through it. But no matter how much he thought through it he couldn't work out what the handcuffs were for, or the other items.

He would find out later. Temari said the person who would teach him these would be his lover. He was slightly upset that most of the time; he didn't understand the dirty jokes, or things like that.

"Okay then, but you have to tell me okay?" Naruto nodded and coughed nervously before moving the box over to the side.

Man... How come the day was so long...?

There was a small knock at the door. Interrupting Naruto's session of opening gifts, making him sigh in relief. At least it would break up the tension between the couple. He didn't have enough time to check who had given them the damn present. But ah well, he would find out later.

"I'll get the door, go ahead and unwrap that one please," Naruto stood up and walked over to the door.

Opening it slowly, he began to wonder who it was, and he was quite surprised to see Sai standing there, his face paler than usual and his features serious.

"Wha ... Sai ... what's wrong?" Naruto asked, getting very worried. Sai wasn't normally like this. He couldn't remember the last time Said ever paled that much.

"Uh ... I have bad news," Sai was nervous, what was going on?

"What it is? How bad?" The blonde was becoming increasingly worried.

"Ino-san ...I-Ino-san has ..."

"Ha? Ino? What's wrong with her? I thought she was on a mission with Chouji?" Naruto recalled how the pair weren't at his wedding.

"Ino-san has been raped, Naruto-kun!" Sai snapped and the blonde was shocked, everything hitting him at once.

"Raped ..." he mouthed the word over and over, his mind completely blank. Ino ... Ino had been raped? Raped? Raped? That was ... Gaara. He was the rapist? Ino was? What? Rape? Rapist?

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Sai wondered why the usually loud hyperactive blonde was so quiet. His normally tan face paling just like his teammates.

Naruto's attention snapped back to the real world, that one word, that one stupid damned word brought back déjà vu. That wasn't important right now though. Ino. His friend. Had been raped.

"I'll go see Ino, but ... I need to tell Gaara," he turned swiftly and ran back into his apartment, his heart beating rapidly inside of his chest.

Gaara was sat in the exact same place he was last time, opening the gifts one by one. The red head noticed his husband was back and slowly looked up at him. Confusion spread across his face, Naruto looked a lot paler, and he was sweating.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

The blonde walked into his bedroom and grabbed his famous orange and black jacket. Passing Gaara once more he tried to smile, wondering how the hell he was going to explain to a victim of rape, done by him, than one of his friends has just been raped.

"Uh ... I heard Ino had an accident on some mission, I'm going to see if she is okay," Naruto half lied, hoping Gaara wouldn't ask questions. The redhead wondered for a while before nodding.

"Okay, be careful," he smiled gently as the blonde nodded and left.

He felt something bad was going to happen. This rape ... it wasn't going to be good at all.

* * *

I know there is some readers who have some kind of "problem" with my fanfic...well...I don't know what should I say it. I mean...this is how I write, I don't know how to write with the other style. And also about my point view about Gaara's pregnancy...well...it is true that my religion influences my thinking but hey, it can be separated from my head since I have been living with faith since I'm born. But well...I'm sorry for the readers who finc some "problems" with my story. I feel bad...if I can I want to change but...uh...I don't know how. You don't know how my feeling is when I read the "problem" reviews...but yeah...still, I will try my best...

Start from this point, the plot with twist a little. There will be some actions and tragedies, it will be longer and longer again but well...just enjoy it. I will try to finish it until the end


	17. Chapter 17

Oh man...it really has been a long time since I updated this fanfic. Sorry...I got blank after finished the entrace exam to university. But well...I come back!

This chapter is kinda different with the others, the twist has started once again~

* * *

Naruto and Sai arrived at the hospital in a matter of minutes, both pale and troubled, but this was expected. One of their comrades had just experience a traumatising event ... being raped.

They didn't even stop to ask the nurse which room she vacated, instead, they ran along the corridors, searching for their other team mates who had, supposedly, arrived earlier.

Naruto's mind was a terrible concoction of emotions. He was guilty, sad, angry, these emotions overwhelming him, taking the air from his lungs. It brought back terrible memories he wish had stayed hidden. Memories of when he first found out about raping Gaara. Sickness churned his stomach, bile rising up in his throat but he forced it down. He was disgusted with himself, he would have rather died than faced Gaara again, but he had made the life changing decision. He wasn't going to run away. Gaara was pregnant with his child, his unborn, unloved child. He couldn't just abandon them.

This situation made his mind spin. What if Gaara wasn't pregnant? What if everyone knew he was a rapist? He couldn't even begin to think of the countless answers, it was ... unbelievable.

"Ah Sakura-san!" Sai called to the pink haired female, who stood in front of a door at the end of the corridor. The blonde could have easily mistaken her for one of the patients in the hospital because she was so pale.

"...Naruto ...Sai ...," he voice came out, barely louder than a whisper.

"How is Ino-san's condition," Sai's voice was heavy with worry.

Sakura frowned, sadness filling her green eyes. "I cant say that she's in a good state, but her wounds aren't serious. She will be healthy after a little rest but ...," She stopped talking.

Sadness clung onto Naruto, like a thick blanket, trying to smother him. It hurt him, seeing his team mate so depressed. He knew the two girls had a strong bond. They were rivals but good friends. It must have been hard for her.

"Can we see her?" Naruto finally spoke up.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't think that is a good idea. She really needs her rest and ... alone time," She answered, sounding almost empty.

The three of them frowned. Naruto felt the air grow heavy and thick, slowly suffocating him. His throat tightened, making it impossible to speak. The weight on his heart grew and grew. Sadness began to overwhelm him, anger creeping up on him once more ... his emotions were growing complicated and confusing. Everything was so familiar yet so different. Ino instead of Gaara. He felt responsible, like he was the rapist ... like he couldn't get angry.

Whoever did this to her, was like him, when he cruelly stole Gaara's virginity. They were in the same situation...

"Ah ... Is Ino ...," Naruto wanted to ask, but the words lodged in his throat as it tightened once more. Sakura glanced at the blonde, looking quite puzzled before she caught on.

"No, she is okay ... she is ... not pregnant, I can assure you that," She answered. Relief passed over the whiskered males face.

"So, what do we do now?" Sai asked quietly.

"I think we should wait for Shikamaru and the others to arrive, then we can decide from there," the pink haired female answered.

Naruto frowned, even without them here; he could imagine what would happen. They would find, beat and punish the culprit.

Could he do that though? For some reason he felt linked to the rapist, like it was him. It was so twisted.

" ... What about Chouji? Wasn't he with Ino?" The blonde spoke.

"Chouji was treated for his serious wounds when he arrived. He suffered more damage physically than Ino. Tsunade-sama was kind enough to heal him," Sakura looked down.

"So ... the culprit was strong?" Sai thought for a few moments.

"Yeah, I guess so. It could have been some shinobi from another village," the pink haired girl added, her voice taking on an angry tone.

"Did Ino or Chouji recognise the culprit?"

Sakura sighed deeply, "I'm not sure about Chouji, I don't think we can ask Ino. She is suffering from horrible trauma. Even I'm having trouble approaching her."

Her emerald eyes locked with Naruto's sapphire ones. He was leaning against the wall, his entire body, completely rigid. For some reason the whiskered male was unusually quiet. Normally he would be fuming, angry, eyes on fire, ready to attack anyone who harmed his friends, but ... he looked so ... sad ... and depressed.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked, worry lacing her voice. There had only been a few times she had ever seen Naruto like this, and they were the worst of his life.

The blonde snapped out of his deep thought as his eyes adjusted to his team mate, "Ah! Oh yeah, don't worry about me, I'm ... just shocked," his voice didn't convince her.

Sai looked at Naruto too; he knew what Sakura was talking about. The blonde looked a bit off today. The person leaning against the wall opposite him, wasn't the Naruto they all knew and loved.

They already had a big problem, Naruto's little trouble would have to wait.

"Ah, there's Shikamaru," The pink haired girl looked at an approaching male.

The deer herder brought with him a heavier atmosphere, adding to the already suffocating pressure. His face was serious, features darkened, though he looked completely calm. This unnerved Naruto, how could he be so cool and calm?

"Sakura, How is Ino's condition," Shikamaru's voice was worried. Sakura answered with same thing she had said to Sai and Naruto. Shikamaru's face went from cool to worried and slightly upset, he felt so close to exploding but he didn't.

"How did this happen?" Sakura sounded desperate as she asked.

The deer herder looked angry and sad, feeling helpless as he answered, averting his gaze, "I don't know. I thought it was a simple mission."

"But why? How ... why was Ino ..." Sakura choked slightly, tears welling up in her green eyes. Tears she had held back for so long. Tears she vowed not to let go, ran down her cheeks, dripping off her chin onto the floor beneath. She must have been waiting until she had asked the person who was responsible for the team. When Asuma-sensei passed away, Shikamaru had taken charge, Sakura knew she could trust him with Ino's safety.

"I'm sorry ... I didn't think... anything like this would happen ... I just," he stopped talking and concentrated his gaze on the floor.

Naruto raised one hand and clutched his heavy heart. It hurt to see his friends in pain. He couldn't say anything to comfort them. Every word he wanted to say, got caught in his throat. If he tried speaking, he feared he would vomit.

"I really want to blame you, Kami-sama. I really want to. It's unfair," Sakura cried, her voice becoming raspy and hoarse. Helplessness shook her body as she slowly broke down. She was no longer the strong, confident, angry Sakura. Shikamaru closed his eyes.

"If you want to blame ... or hit me, then do it, I will accept full responsibility. I can't say it wasn't my fault," he sighed lightly.

Sakura raised her hand but Sai and Naruto were already moving to stop her. Hitting someone who wasn't going to fight back, would end terribly. Also, they were in a hospital, there was no need for the violence or damage.

Both males stood there, watching silently as Sakura weakly hit Shikamaru's chest slowly. It was like watching the past, when she used to watch everyone's back.

"Stupid ... stupid ...," she cried once more, violent tremors wracking her body horribly. Shikamaru just watched her sadly, not even trying to stop the weak attack.

Then blonde approached his female team mate slowly, "Sakura-chan ... please stop," his voice deep with worry and concern, carefully catching one of her hands, stopping it from making contact with Shikamaru's chest.

She turned to him, tears still falling, and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. Naruto only closed his eyes and gently stroked her back and hair as she screamed and cried, sounding like a mad woman.

She must have been hurting deeply. More than any of them knew. If something like this happened to her, Naruto wasn't sure how he would react. Probably worst than the pink haired girl right now.

"Shikamaru-kun, what would you do?" Sai asked quietly. The deer herder, turned to the paler male and sighed before answering, "I would find the person who did this to her, and beat him to death."

Naruto gulped, how come it felt like those words were directed at him?

"For now, I have to wait for Chouji to become conscious so I can get more information on the culprit before I plan out my strategy,"

"I will join you, I won't let the culprit get away, and I will beat some sense into him!" Sakura shouted, her fiery nature bursting through the sadness that had acted like an emotional blanket over her. She let go of the blonde, it seemed like beating the rapist to death had reawakened her spirit and livened her up.

"I will join you both," Sai presented one of his signature fake smiles, but it sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

The three of them directed their attention to Naruto, who hadn't said a word, "How about you, Naruto?" Sakura asked, fire burning behind those green eyes. It was rare for Naruto to be so quiet about this kind of subject, normally he would have been the first to shout and fight.

The whiskered male gasped lightly and avoided everyone's eyes. What should he do? Of course, he wanted to join them, and hunt down the bastard who had destroyed Ino's life, but on the other hand, it felt twisted. It was so weird and wrong. He was a rapist too, and no one knew that. Guilt scratched and claw its way up his throat, he felt so bad hiding the truth from everyone. He didn't even dare think of what they would do to him if they found out what he did to Gaara.

Shikamaru saw the hesitation, Naruto was so tense, and he wasn't even blinking anymore. What was wrong with him?

"Ah, I know why you are hesitating, it's because you have only just married Gaara right?" Sai spoke up, surprisingly cheerful.

"Oh I see; newlyweds usually don't want to be separated so soon, ne?" Sakura teasingly smiled.

Naruto stood there, sweat glided down his face as his voice disappeared yet again. He couldn't even say "no" He couldn't think. What was he suppose to do? What should he do? It was so twisted, so complicated.

Shikamaru watched the blonde carefully, his body was so tense, his eyes a mixture of fear and confusion, what was wrong with Naruto?

"Ah, don't worry Naruto; we understand if you can't make it. It's okay," Sakura giggled softly. Somehow she was cheerful again.

Naruto just nodded and smiled nervously, "Yeah, thanks. I will put more thought into it, maybe I will join you." His voice was heavy with so many emotions and unasked questions.

Sai and Sakura nodded too but Shikamaru still wondered what was wrong with the blonde. Could it be that he was right? Did it have anything to do with Gaara?

He couldn't think about that right now. He had to look for any information to point them in the right direction, of finding the rapist. Then he could form a group and plan out a strategy.

He could worry about Naruto and Gaara later.

IoI

Naruto sat upon Hokage Mountain, resting on one of the faces, thinking intensely. His gaze travelled over the sky, looking empty. He had come here after the hospital. He couldn't go home ... not yet. He was so ... confused.

Ino ... He wondered how she was right now. Was she confused, like Gaara was? Maybe worst? Well at least she wasn't carrying the offspring of the bastard who raped her. If she had, maybe it would have broken her down slowly.

...Saying that, Gaara wasn't broke. He ... was well ... very well. This confused and baffled the blonde.

Why? How was he like that? It was ... amazing, amazing he could be so positive, so happy about this and it was just unbelievable. He was pregnant, with an unwanted child, yet he accepted it with open arms and a warm heart. The blonde had raped him, taken away his future yet Gaara still smiled.

Why?

Why ...?

WHY? HE JUST COULDN'T UNDERSTAND!

Part of him was scared, the other part confused. He ... just ... couldn't wrap his head around it. It wasn't normal. Gaara had full right to be angry. He should have been upset, he should hate him, he should ... he should ... abort the baby.

Naruto held his head in his hands, his head hurt so much, getting ready to burst, but he didn't care. He couldn't stop thinking.

Everything so far had been weird. So weird in fact, he was beginning to believe everything was just a dream, but a small voice kept reminding him that this was his reality. He and Gaara were married. Their child would be born soon.

All this, was because he had raped the redhead.

Yeah, that was it; that one action had started off everything. If he hadn't of done it then maybe Gaara would still be the kazekage and the blonde would still be the same cheery Naruto. Their lives were so different.

Unfortunately, what had been done could not be undone.

Gaara's reaction? He was ... kind, it made the whiskered male feel so happy, but also guilty and uneasy.

Even though he had hurt him, so deeply, he had taken away and destroyed his life, why ... why?

Tears began steadily flowing from Naruto's clouded blue eyes. He felt so ... confused, so sad. He feared he had made the wrong decision. He was hesitant towards the marriage. He didn't know which to believe, his heart ... or Gaara.

He didn't know what to do anymore.

He didn't know.

All he wanted was a family, but not this way, it was wrong, so wrong. He had married a person he barely knew. They were going to have a child soon. It was going too fast. Why would Gaara wish to marry him? Why didn't he abort the child? It confused the blonde beyond belief.

Now ... he wasn't sure he could look Gaara straight in the eyes anymore. This morning had been so perfect, now it was just a distant memory. So far away. It couldn't be just like that ... right?

Gaara hated him; Naruto knew that, he had to. Deep inside his heart, a burning hatred would fester there, blaming, seething, and knowing everything was the blondes fault.

He would do anything to repair all the damage, take away his bad decisions, make everything right again.

But he couldn't.

"Shit ... I don't know what to do anymore," He grunted as his hands began to wipe away the silent tears.

lol

Gaara glanced at the clock once more. It was already midnight. Worry began creeping up on him, what had happened to Naruto? He had been away for so long. His gaze flickered over to the food he had prepared for dinner, but had remained untouched. Yet again he glanced over to the clock. When was Naruto going to come home?

His pale hands drifted over his stomach, he was so worried, and a small voice inside of him was constantly telling him, something was wrong. Was Naruto okay? He just... didn't know...

He wanted to go out and search for his husband, but he didn't know Konoha very well and would more than likely, get lost, also ... he had no idea where he would start searching. What was he suppose to do ... just wait.

"Ukh ...," The redhead covered his mouth swiftly with his hand and rushed to the bathroom before throwing his head over the sink and throwing up quite violently. His belly had been terrible ... ever since Naruto had left him alone.

"What's wrong?" Gaara looked down and asked his belly, one hand making slow circular motions over the surface, "Are you okay?" Maybe it was just his morning sickness getting worst. Maybe ... he didn't even dare think negatively, not now.

He needed Naruto here to help him through this.

"Naruto ... where are you?" he murmured softly.

"I need you ... please come home ..."

Lol

Naruto opened the door slowly, trying to cause no noise at all. He peeked inside. The lamp was still on. He had stayed out till quite late, well ... it was two in the morning, so he had been out for a long time.

He couldn't come home straight away. He didn't want to stand face to face with Gaara ... he couldn't.

Taking off his sandals quickly he walked into his apartment before walking as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake the redhead, who was probably asleep by now.

The blonde looked in his bedroom and was startled to find it empty. Where was Gaara? He almost panicked but quickly calmed down when he felt another presence in the apartment.

Walking towards the kitchen, his heart began to tighten and hurt. There was Gaara, sitting on the chair, asleep. His arms were folded on the table, his head resting against them.

The blonde looked at the cold food which, Gaara had probably prepared for him. Everything was wrapped up in plastic food bags. Maybe the redhead had given up, and decided to eat them tomorrow.

"You are too kind," Naruto whispered as Gaara slept.

Picking up the pregnant male carefully, being sure not to disturb him, before carrying him to the bedroom. Gaara hadn't changed his clothes; he had probably fallen asleep waiting for him. Naruto lay the redhead down and covered him with the warm blanket before sitting on the edge of the bed, his tanned hand stroking through the crimson hair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and closed his eyes. He couldn't face Gaara, let alone sleep next to him, for night, the couch was the better option. He grabbed a pillow and stood up, casting one last longing look towards his husband before leaving the room, closing the door quietly. He hoped Gaara would sleep well; he didn't want to hurt him anymore.

"Naruto ... don't ... go," Gaara murmured whilst he slept, his hand trying to reach out beside him but found no purchase. A frown formed on his once peaceful face. Even in his sleep, he could tell that Naruto wasn't by his side.

* * *

Poor Naruto and Gaara, it will be hard for me to write next chapter since it will be so sad and filled with twist

Okay...review please!


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the long update! I'm really busy right now but yeah...I'm still writting

Please enjoy it

* * *

_There has always been this little boy, surrounded by darkness. No matter how hard he tried, his hand was never able to reach the light he craved. He grew tired and restless, finally giving up. "Maybe ... this is my fate," he thought. A kind hand came forward, reaching out with delicate fingers, gently taking his hand and finally allowing him some light._

_Even though he was scared, he grasped hold of that hand and was pulled into a warm embrace._

_It was full of so much love and warmth; it made him almost cry in happiness. Then, the warmth was gone, and he was again, alone with the darkness. A faint whisper echoed throughout the emptiness, "I'm sorry"._

"_Why? Don't go!"_

Gaara's eyes opened suddenly as he sat up right. His hands gripped onto the bed tightly as he tried to stop panting. Sweat ran down his face and his eyes were wide in fright. What was that? A nightmare? It felt so real ...

He tried calming himself down, placing one hand over his rapidly beating heart. There was nothing to be afraid of. He was safe ... he was alone.

Alone?

He turned his head to search for someone. Someone who was supposed to be by his side, but there was only cold sheets beside him. There were no traces of anyone sleeping near him. Where was Naruto? Did he get back safe? When did he climb into bed? Was it Naruto that carried him?

"Naruto!" he called out in panic before he noticed a piece of paper on the bedside table. Tentatively he picked it up, and looked it over. It was a letter.

"I have to go on a mission early in the morning. Sorry I came back so late, I couldn't wake you up. I wouldn't dare try. I have eaten the dinner you made last night, it really was delicious. Oh yeah, I don't know when I am going to be home tonight, so you don't need to make dinner for me. Get plenty of rest and don't worry about me. From Naruto." Gaara read it aloud and looked down, a frown settling on his lips.

So Naruto was the one to put him in bed last night, but why didn't he wake him? He was so worried; also he wanted to know what was wrong.

"Did he ... sleep with me last night?" Gaara mumbled quietly whilst looking at the other side of the bed. It was still tidy so it would be impossible for Naruto to have slept there. The blonde moved around a lot and caused quite a bit of chaos amongst the sheets, and he couldn't tidy up without waking Gaara.

So Naruto didn't sleep next to him last night that was the only explanation.

'No, I'm over thinking this. Naruto must have a good reason,' Gaara thought to himself. He caressed his belly gently. Even though he was told not to worry, he couldn't help but think why? There was something wrong, he could feel it.

He hoped Naruto would be back soon to ease all this worry.

lol

This was becoming ... ridiculous, and not the funny kind.

It was weird, really weird.

He hadn't met Naruto in the past few days ...

It was amazing, how the blonde could avoid him this much, even though he did come back, every night, but Gaara never saw him.

He always came back so late and Gaara couldn't keep his eyes open that long. He needed to sleep and the pregnancy was making it worst. The redhead always fell asleep and then Naruto would place him in his bed, then before Gaara could wake up, he was gone.

He was finally at his limit.

He was tired through lack of sleep, worry, over thinking and morning sickness, which, as the days past, got worst.

The blonde always wrote out a letter saying he needed to do something, or he had a mission or he had a new technique to practice.

It was so weird.

It was worrying

It was strange.

Gaara knew that he had to do something about it. He needed to talk to his husband, but he couldn't even see him.

Should he ask Naruto's friends? Should he search the village for the blonde? What was wrong?

Gaara was on the edge ...

It hurt him, so deeply; the fact Naruto avoided him for an unknown reason.

Naruto ... where are you?

lol

"Oi, Naruto!"

The blonde turned his head to see his friend smoking nearby.

"Oh, hi Shikamaru," he greeted the male and wiped away the sweat that flowed from his forehead. He had been practicing his new jutsu and had been working so hard that his clothes were drenched.

The deer herder approached him, his eyes analyzing everything as Naruto wiped away the sweat that trickled down his face and neck.

"I found the culprit. The ones that hurt Ino and Chouji," Shikamaru spoke without emotion in his voice. The whiskered male gasped quietly and turned to his friend, blue eyes wide.

"Really?" He was clearly shocked.

"Yeah, it was a group of missing ninja," Shikamaru answered as the blonde stared at the ground. Finally, they has found the culprits, but ... but ...

"I and the others are going to track and chase the group tomorrow, do you want to join?" Shikamaru asked the abnormally silent male. Naruto was thinking, would he join? He didn't know ...

Shikamaru stared at his troubled friend. Something was definitely off. He had been told that Naruto had visited Ino every day. Also, Naruto had being searching for missions. Going on every single mission he could. Even the low ranking ones like chasing a cat around the village. If he wasn't on a mission, or at the hospital, he was training until midnight.

Something was definitely off ... it was as if the blonde was trying to avoid something, hiding something and trying to keep himself as busy as possible.

"Are you okay, Naruto ... any problems?" Shikamaru asked quietly. The blonde just laughed awkwardly.

"No ... it's just ...," Naruto faltered.

He didn't know if he should chase the culprits ... he didn't know if he could join Shikamaru.

"I won't force you to join us Naruto, if you can't it's alright," The deer herder spoke gently as the whiskered male stared at the ground.

It was rare for Naruto to be this depressed.

"Shikamaru ... how is Ino's condition?" he spoke lowly.

The deer herder removed the cigarette from his mouth as a small cloud of smoke drifted from his lips. "I cant say she is good, but she is definitely getting better."

Naruto turned his head to the side. Shikamaru really wanted to claim that the blonde, who stood before him, was an imposter.

But what kind of imposter would copy Naruto being so depressed and gloomy. What was the reason behind this?

Was it to do with Ino getting raped? Or was it just pure coincidence?

"Naruto, tell me what is wrong, you have been acting so strange recently,"

The blonde looked up in shock but soon covered it up and shook his head. "Don't worry about me," he spoke softly, a fake smile appearing on his lips.

Shikamaru sighed; he wasn't the type of person to force someone to talk. If Naruto didn't want to talk about it, then it was fine.

"Let me give you some universal advice," this confused Naruto.

"Just be honest with yourself. If you be honest with 'that person' then 'that person' will understand completely,"

Naruto tried making sense of the deer herder's words, but none of them made sense.

"Why ... why are you giving me that advice? I don't have-," Naruto tried speaking but was stopped by Shikamaru raising his hand.

"Everyone in this world has their own little problem. If your problem concerns someone else then I think that advice is most fitting for you, even though my words are nothing special,"

"Be honest ...," Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Well, even though it is troublesome, I will be here for you if you want to talk, and ... maybe we will be family soon," Shikamaru added.

Naruto nodded and smiled gently, the first glimpse of relief Shikamaru had seen in quite some time.

'He didn't even make fun of my words,' Shikamaru thought, the usual Naruto would tease him about the relationship he held with Gaara's sister.

"Oh yeah, and beat the culprits twice as hard, for me," Naruto shouted before the deer herder disappeared into the woods.

Naruto stared at the sky. Be honest ... could he do that? Should ... he?

It's just ... he didn't know what to do anymore ...

lol

Naruto walked back into his apartment slowly. Just like the past few days, he had come back at the latest possible time. In truth, he didn't want to come back at all, but he didn't want to worry Gaara any more than he already had. If Gaara had begun to label him as a "runaway" then that would be very bad.

Deep in his heart, he felt guilty. He really didn't want to do this, but it had to be done. He wasn't ready to meet Gaara again. He didn't want to ruin everything by saying one thing wrong. Clearing his head, that's all he needed to do. Alone ... so he could take things one step at a time.

His steps stopped when he saw Gaara, stood before him, half asleep. Naruto was stunned. How...?

"I tried my best to stay up as late as possible," Gaara answered Naruto's silent question, "We need to talk," his face turned serious.

Naruto's face grew pale. Great ... what should he do?

"No you need to sleep, we can talk about it another time," the blonde shook his head.

"What? Talk another time? You are never at home. What is wrong with you?" Gaara's voice rose, he had finally snapped.

Naruto avoided Gaara's eyes and answered back coldly, "I'm busy, and I told you in that letter,"

"What do you mean busy? You are avoiding me! I know it!" Gaara shouted, frustration building up inside of him. He grew closer to Naruto, trying to get some eye contact.

"Look at me! Is something wrong? You can talk to me about it!" Gaara's voice was laced with desperation. The blonde's heart tore in two as he heard the sadness in Gaara's words.

"Sorry," he finally replied with a frown.

"I don't need your 'sorry' all I need is an explanation Naruto!" He shouted once more.

Naruto just stood in place, avoiding eye contact.

"I... I...," the tears fell slowly, one by one from the redhead's eyes.

"I want ... you ... back Naruto ...," Gaara murmured, as more tears glided down his pale cheeks. The blonde grew paler and paler.

'I hurt him again ...' he thought as his body began trembling.

The redhead was shocked when in a matter of seconds, Naruto had disappeared from his sight. He had ... escaped ... run away ... fled...

Gaara fell to the floor, landing on his knees. His eyes became red as he cried.

"Naruto! Please come back!" He screamed but never received a reply.

"What is wrong? Is it me?" Gaara asked himself. He sat there, crying and asking the same unanswered question, over and over again.

lol

**You are so stupid ...**

_I know ..._

**Why did you do it?**

_I don't know ..._

**Once Shukaku gets mad, it is very hard to earn her forgiveness ...**

_Gaara isn't Shukaku you know ..._

**I know ... but I believe he is the same in some ways.**

_I'm just confused ..._

**You confuse me too ... with all your stupid thoughts echoing in this place.**

_Yeah ... I know my thoughts are stupid, but I can't stop them ..._

**Your brain is working too hard ... well seeming as its your first time you have thought so much ...**

_Maybe ..._

**You didn't even get mad at me ... I literally just called you 'stupid' ... huh? I guess you really do need alone time ...**

And with that Kyuubi cut off the communication, leaving Naruto to think by himself.

He wanted to cry so much, he wanted to get mad, he wanted to shout, he wanted to fight, he wanted ... he wanted to do anything to get rid of the burden that sat on his shoulders. To get rid of the guilt that was eating him alive.

He didn't even understand what he was doing. He didn't know ... he just needed something.

Forgiveness?

It was impossible right?

It wasn't that ... he just needed something ... to get rid of the anxiety.

He had nothing. The burden grew heavier, the guilt grew bigger. They were chewing away at him, eating him alive. His feelings became dull and his mind blank. The guilt was always there, he couldn't smile ... he couldn't eat ...

His appetite had almost completely gone. He always felt full so he didn't eat as much. Taking bits before throwing the rest away.

Lack of sleep also affected him. Nightmares shadowed every dream, twisting it and torturing him.

So tired ... he was so tired ... he wanted to stop it all but how?

What was wrong with him?

He needed something, something to make him live again.

He needed to do something, to fix everything.

Go back to Gaara ...?

lol

Gaara was lying in the bed ... he lay there all day and night, staring off into space sadly. His eyes were swollen and hurt because of all the crying.

He couldn't sleep but he didn't want to get up.

Avoiding him ... leaving him ... ignoring him ... without any clear reason ...

It hurt ...

What was Naruto thinking about? Gaara needed him so badly. After the blonde left, the redhead only just realised how lonely and silent the world was to him. Even though they had just married, the short amount of time together was sweet.

Gaara believed that Naruto would always stay by his side, always support him during the pregnancy.

But now he was gone ...

Did it mean Naruto wanted a divorce?

Their marriage had lasted 2 weeks, but Gaara hadn't seen his husband for 11 days.

It felt like he was completely alone.

What did he have to do?

What would happen to him and their baby if Naruto just left?

If there was something wrong, then the red head would do his best to change it so it was right. Was it his appearance? Was it the way he spoke? Was it his cooking?

An explanation is all he needed, and it would be changed, but Naruto didn't say anything ... he needed to know ...

He needed to talk to someone so desperately.

Siblings? No he couldn't make them worry. He didn't know Konoha well enough to freely talk to the citizens and he had no friends here.

What should he do?

lol

"If the rumour is right, then this will be easy right?"

"Yeah ... I didn't know something as ridiculous as this would happen, but it is a good opportunity."

"Yeah just don't underestimate them."

"If this is done smoothly, we can have both the Ichibi and the new bijuu at the same time."

"Yeah ... thats right and it will all end with a BANG!"

* * *

It is quite short. I couldn't grab the feeling when I write this. I know...it is a bit plain. I don't know...it just hard to imagine what will Gaara and Naruto think at those hard times you know. At least I tried to make it more realistic...maybe I just have my hands full so I couldn't give my heart into this chapter.

Well...maybe this chapter isn't really good but I guess next chapter will have some surprise...I will do my best to write it

So, please review!


	19. Chapter 19

**To be honest, I have been thinking of stopping this fanfic as I have been too busy to write in English, (Believe it or not, it is really hard for me as I do not use English in my daily life.) But, a certain person really wants me to continue, she keeps asking me and begging me … well, let's say I am weak against her so here I am continuing it … ahahaha ….**

**Sorry to the ones who have had to wait all these years, I'm so sorry. You know, sometimes writing is really tiring…**

* * *

Sometimes, you feel like you want something, but don't know what. Sometimes, you feel a hole in your heart, but you don't know what you were longing for all that time. That was how Naruto was feeling these days. He needed "something"; he didn't know what that was though. He wanted the feeling to disappear, to go … but what was it? He didn't understand, he had never felt like this before.

Oh, he was starting to sound like Sai … Damn it …

He knew he had to stop running. It wasn't fixing anything, and all it was doing was hurting him and Gaara. But … his heart ached more and more every time he saw Gaara.

He couldn't even look at his new mate.

When would this stop?

How would it stop?

He didn't know …

He just didn't know …

**I have a bad feeling…**

Naruto was startled when Kyuubi spoke up, breaking his train of thought.

_What is it?_

**Something bad … Something very bad is going to happen.**

_What is it? If it isn't important can you leave me alone for a while?_

**For what? So you can start crying to yourself? It is rather pathetic seeing you hurt like this.**

_Oh, thank you, I appreciate the help. Now, leave me alone._

**Did you not hear me? Something bad is going to happen … I think you should check on your mate.**

_What? After I made him cry? Why should I run back to him when he is obviously not okay at all right_ _now?_

**Aaah … you will regret this later …**

_I don't care! Go away!_

Naruto shut himself away from Kyuubi. That bijuu irritated him so much. Does he not understand that Naruto was in a bad condition? Sitting in a tree, he wept to himself. He could not sleep, not eat, not now.

Stupid fox!

**Naruto!**

_What? Are you angry because I called you a stupid fox?_

**No, you are the stupid one. Now it not the time for quarrelling! Gaara is in danger!**

_W-what are you going on about?_

**Hurry up! You are going to lose him!**

Naruto began to sweat a lot. Gaara was in danger? That couldn't be true. But the way Kyuubi spoke … he had never said his name in such a manner …

No, it was impossible. Gaara!

IoI

"I didn't know it was going to be this easy…"

Gaara stared at the people who were stood before him; his hands protectively hugged his belly, as to protect his unborn child. When someone had knocked on the door, Gaara had refused to open it, but the intruders were persistent and blasted the door away. Now, standing before him, were two people he didn't recognise.

"I know, but we really should stop wearing these cloaks. They stand out way too much and someone is bound to have noticed, un," the blond haired man spoke up. Unlike Naruto's short blond hair, this man had long flowing hair, where part of it was held up high in a ponytail. The other man had red hair, much like Gaara's own, but it looked softer.

Well, I don't really mind the cloaks, it conceals our weapons quite well though I admit it makes things easier without them," the redhead said.

The sand around Gaara was restless, but he knew full well, that using chakra whilst pregnant was forbidden. His chakra was helping him hold the baby … plus … his body wasn't in a good enough condition to fight.

Gaara's eyes widened as a bird suddenly landed on his shoulder, it was so fast that he couldn't follow it with his own eyes.

"It is better if you do not fight back, un" the blond man threatened quietly.

"You don't want anything to happen to your precious baby now, do you?" Gaara's glare turned into a look of pure horror as the redhead's words pieced through his defence, his hand reflectively holding his stomach tighter.

"I highly suggest you just follow our orders," he continued, a smirk forming on his face.

"What do you want from me?" Gaara snapped back coldly. Even though he felt utterly powerless, he could not let these men hurt his baby.

"You will understand later, now … just follow us quietly, un," the blond man answered, putting his hand into a small bag. Surprisingly, another weird bird appeared from the man's hand, was this made of rock … maybe clay?

"Why would I follow you? I refuse to!" Gaara's voice was stern with determination.

He needed to do something; he needed to call for help, but from whom? Naruto? But he didn't know how to contact him … and Naruto … of all people.

Gaara shook his head gently, he shouldn't think of that right now. Naruto kept all his weapons in his room, right? How could he get there?

Before Gaara could move, a hand clutched at his throat, pushing him to the ground and choking him. "Where do you think you are going, ex-Kazekage-sama, un?"

Gaara tried to fight back, but felt the struggle leave his body when he felt an awful pressure on his stomach.

"You don't want anything to happen to that baby, un?" the blond sneered.

"Hold him," The redhead walked up to them, a metallic tube swirled out of his cloak. It glinted in the dim light; a sharp needled adorning the tip of it.

Gaara wanted to escape, but he had no power, he wanted to cry out for help, but his voice remained stuck in his throat.

Naruto …

Please …

Help me!

IoI

"GAARAAAA!"

The room was empty, the door was nothing but splinters and shards of wood.

What the hell? Where was Gaara? Naruto checked all the rooms but came up empty. The living room was messy, the door was missing, nothing here was right. What had happened? Where was Gaara?

Why … why was this happening? Why Gaara? They should be after him.

Not poor Gaara. He had been through enough, right? Being raped, finding out he was pregnant and now being kidnapped!

No, he couldn't let this happen, like hell would he let this happen.

He would kill anyone who hurt Gaara, his Gaara.

"GAARAAAAA!"

IoI

"Will you two move? Do not involve yourself in our affairs unless you want to get hurt."

Shikamaru and Kiba stood still in front of the two weird people and a flying bird which was holding Gaara, who seemed unconscious. The bird had flown over Shikamaru earlier in the day; he knew there was something wrong. Kiba has also noticed there was an unfamiliar scent mixed in with Gaara's.

"Like hell are we going to move! Let him go! He is Naruto's husband and I will NOT let you kidnap him!" Kiba snapped loudly, Akamaru barking along with him.

"It would be rather troublesome if Naruto went berserk in the village, so it would be in your best interest to let him go," Shikamaru sounded bored as he spoke to the intruders, but he was deathly serious. It would be bad if Naruto lost his temper … it would be weird if he didn't …

"Unfortunately, we need him, so we aren't going to let him go, un," The blond man spoke up as he produced a smaller bird which flew directly at Kiba and Shikamaru.

Within seconds, the bird had blown up.

"What? A bomb?" Kiba exclaimed, never before had he seen a moving bomb, it had to be controlled by chakra …

"Deidara, you go ahead, I shall dispose of these annoying pests," the red haired man spoke up.

"Okay, Sasori-dono," the man named Deidara nodded before jumping on the bigger bird and flying away.

"Wait!" Kiba began running, but was stopped suddenly when a kunai narrowly missed him.

"Now, let's finish this quickly and you can become part of my collection," Sasori smirked and pulled a paper roll from his long sleeves.

IoI

Naruto was on fire. He had released more than a hundred kagebushins in search of Gaara. He was so focused on finding his mate; he didn't notice the destroyed buildings, or his friends fighting.

A big bird in the sky caught his eye. He saw a crop of red hair in its tail's grasp.

He went berserk.

He didn't remember what happened next. He was so angry, no furious. He didn't think, all he knew was that Gaara was unconscious … he was in danger.

He wanted to beat the man so badly, but he couldn't remember what he did. Even Kyuubi was roaring in pure anger inside of him.

No one was allowed to touch or hurt his mate … ever …

But that person had managed to escape. His partner was still around though, he resembled Gaara with the red hair, but he was also the one who tried to kidnap his mate, and he would never forgive him for that.

Some people had tried to restrain him, to stop him, but he was so angry that nothing could stop him.

Naruto had never felt anything like that before.

This was the first time, since becoming a ninja, that he had wanted to kill a person so badly.

Normally, he just wanted to win the battle or finish the mission, but no, this time he wanted to kill anyone who had hurt Gaara.

No one could stop him … no one …

Suddenly there were thousands of weapons pointed at him …

No flying towards him …

He dodged them all, apart from one flying towards his back …

He braced himself for impact, he turned around …

He saw red …

So much red …

Those eyes, that red hair … more crimson liquid …

That was what brought Naruto back to reality …

"GAARA!"

IoI

It was weird.

Sometimes the body moved before the brain could think.

Gaara didn't understand how …

But when he started to regain consciousness, the environment around him was bizarre, he couldn't explain it.

The forest had been half destroyed, Shikamaru lay beside him, badly injured, Naruto was wild and angry, the red haired man was controlling many puppets around him, Kiba was trying to stop Naruto, and he looked worn down …

He couldn't understand any of this but he knew, Naruto was berserk and had to be stopped.

"Naruto …" Gaara called out weakly, his voice barely a whisper. His body was still influenced by the poison, and he only wished that his baby was okay.

It hurt him to see Naruto fighting. Hate and anger had drowned him, taken over. This wasn't right; this didn't fit Naruto at all. Even though the blond had hurt him before … still …

"Naruto!" he called a little louder, he wanted Naruto to stop fighting. He didn't want his mate's pure soul stained with blood. He had suffered enough right? He had raped him, but felt so guilty.

He really was a good person, a good ninja. Though it sounded stupid because everyone thought ninja's had to be heartless. But that is what made Naruto so good.

Gaara loved him … he loved Naruto for who he was.

Please stop …

"Naruto!" his voice wouldn't carry. Why was he so powerless, he had to do something, he had to stop him.

The enemy had so many weapons, all poised ready to attack. Kiba had been kicked aside long ago, maybe he was unconscious. The other ninja in the village were probably preoccupied with the burning buildings or maybe they were away on missions.

The weapons got closer to his mate and Gaara felt the need to move.

So he did.

He focused on one of the weapons; it would surely piece Naruto's heart from his back.

"GAARA!"

Gaara didn't understand why, but next thing he knew, Naruto was hugging him tightly. A long sword penetrated right through him, piercing his right lung. He could feel the blood pumping out of his body.

He started at the pair of deep blue eyes that belonged to a shocked Naruto. His body was trembling, and his voice hitched in his throat, but those eyes said a thousand words.

Fear, worry, sadness … so many emotions were swimming in those eyes.

"Gaara … no … don't …. Just hang in there …," the blond's voice was trembling.

Gaara coughed up a crimson liquid, he could feel his life dwindling, withering away … no …

He was going to die.

How did he not think of this before he moved?

Weird.

He didn't feel scared or angry … maybe just a bit sad. If he died, then the baby would die too as it would be too young to survive outside of his womb. Naruto would also be alone …

"Don't …please …. Gaara …"

Was it raining?

Gaara stared at Naruto; tears flowed heavily from his eyes. He blond choked on his words, he couldn't talk properly.

No this was impossible …

Impossible…

No, please ….

Gaara couldn't die … no …

"Naru …," Gaara tried to speak as Naruto tried to stifle his sobs.

"Don't die Gaara! Don't … don't … please … stay …," Naruto was desperate, he couldn't explain how he was feeling … Gaara, his Gaara was dying in his arms.

"It is okay," Gaara smiled, raising a bloody hand to wipe away the tears.

More blood flowed.

No way … he was going to be alone again. When he thought he was happy, with his own husband, and a baby. It wasn't as normal as he had hoped, but he was happy … it was confusing but … was happy.

He knew deep down, this was the happiness he wanted …and it was going …

It was impossible … it had to be a lie … It was too much.

He could feel Kyuubi kicking and screaming inside of him.

His heart broke … no shattered when he felt the hand become limp.

Everything slipped into darkness and it was Naruto's first time to taste this …

Despair.

**To be continued**

* * *

**I'm cruel to end it here, but it will be too long if I continue.**

**I will update it faster, don't worry, you won't have to wait years.**

**What do you think will happen to Gaara?**

**Please review!**

**Review!**


End file.
